Everywhere You Go
by XOIOIX
Summary: ...Aber sie würde das nicht auf sich sitzen lassen, sie würde sich rächen. Sie würde sich nicht von einem Malfoy verletzten lassen. Nicht sie. Nicht Hermine Granger!...
1. Prolog

**Everywhere You Go**

Author: TryPepper

Genre: Romance

Character one: Hermine Granger

Character two: Draco Malfoy

Others: Harry, Ron, Ginny, Lucius Malfoy, Pansy………….

Prolog:

_Everywhere__ you go_

_Is it me or my imagination?_

_I feel uneasy in this crazy situation_

_And nobody knows where it's leading to next_

_All we can do is hope for the best_

_These kind of things only happen in the movies_

_It's all fools good, all your diamonds and your rubies_

_There's no more books so let's write a new story_

_Of passion and joy and looking for glory_

_Everywhere that you go_

_I'm coming to_

_Everywhere that you lead_

_I'll follow you_

_Gotta feeling we_

_That we're gonna be alright_

_I know that it will_

_Anything that you want_

_I'll see it through_

_Any place that you've seen_

_I'll be there too_

_Gotta feeling we_

_That we're gonna be alright_

_Alright_

_We've been full circle, we've gone round and round_

_The twists and turns, all ups and downs_

_We can get what we want if we just understand_

_Everything we do is in our own hands_

_Gotta get ahead and find a new solution_

_Work together that's our resolution_

_Gotta be one voice that's on the attack_

_We gotta go forward, never look back_

_Everywhere that you go_

_I'm coming to_

_Everywhere that you lead_

_I'll follow you_

_Gotta feeling we_

_That we're gonna be alright_

_I know that it will_

_Anything that you want_

_I'll see it through_

_Any place that you've seen_

_I'll be there too_

_Gotta feeling we_

_That we're gonna be alright_

_Alright_


	2. Zurück in Hogwarts

Chapter 1

Das Haar der 16-jährigen Gryffindor wirbelte in alle Richtungen, als sie ihren vollgeladenen

Gepäckwagen hektisch zu dem feuerroten Hogwartsexpress schob. Wie immer, wenn sie mit ihren Freunden zum Bahnhof fuhr, war sie fast hoffnungslos zu spät. Neben ihr her rannte die gesamte Weasley Familie und Harry, dessen Schneeeule Hedwig, die vollkommen durchgeschüttelt worden war, beleidigt krächzte.

Ihr Kater Krummbein saß nur noch geduckt in seinem Korb und fauchte halbherzig.

Gerade noch rechtzeitig waren endlich alle Schüler und das zugehörige Gepäck verstaut, und der Express fuhr an.

Müde aber zufrieden ließ sich Hermine auf den Sitz neben Ginny fallen, mit der sie, Harry und Ron ein Abteil hatten ergattern können, was gar nicht so einfach gewesen war, auf den Gängen herrschte ein solches Chaos, dass sie froh waren überhaupt unbeschädigt durch das Gedränge gekommen waren.

Draußen flog die Landschaft immer schneller vorbei, langsam verschwanden die letzten Häusergruppen und machten Seen, Wiesen und Wäldern platz.

„Und, was habt ihr so in den Sommerferien gemacht", fragte Hermine in die Runde. Sie selbst war mit ihren Eltern zusammen in Portugal gewesen, und aus den paar 3-zeiligen Briefen ihrer drei Freunde, hatte sie nicht viel entnehmen können.

„Na ja ich war bei Ron im Fuchsbau. Zum Glück musste ich dieses Jahr nicht zu den Dursleys zurück. Dumbledore hat es wohl für sicherer gehalten, dass ich dieses mal bei Mitgliedern des Ordens geblie..."

In dem Moment flog die Abteiltür auf und ihr schon-ewig-und-für-immer-Feind Malfoy stand mit einem überheblichen Grinsen in der Tür.

„Oh, der _arme_ Potti, braucht Babysitter. Was ist los, ich dachte du wärst reich genug um dir was Besseres leisten zu können als die Weasleys. Obwohl die doch bestimmt Geld brauchen. Vielleicht reicht's, ja sogar zum Fettabsaugen für Wiesels Mutter."

Harry und Ron waren aufgesprungen, und eine leichte Zornesröte hatte sich über ihre Gesichter gelegt.

„Spinnt ihr", fauchte Hermine ihre Freunde leise an. „Lasst ihn doch blöde Sprüche spucken. Er will doch, dass ihr darauf eingeht, damit ihr Punkte abgezogen bekommt, bevor ihr überhaupt in Hogwarts seit!" Hermine warf Ginny einen schnellen Blick zu in der Hoffnung beistand zu bekommen, doch Ginny schien selbst zu sehr damit beschäftigt zu sein, nicht aufzuspringen und Malfoy ordentlich die Meinung zu geigen.

Aber Harry und Ron schienen auch so auf sie zu hören. Harry setzte sich, immer noch angespannt, wieder hin und Ron, der es sich dann wohl doch nicht zutraute es ganz allein mit Malfoy und seinen Leibwächtern aufzunehmen, folgte seinem Beispiel grummelnd.

Malfoy feixte, als hätte er gerade eine Schlägerei gewonnen und wandte sich dann Hermine zu. Sein Blick fiel undurchdringlich auf ihr Gesicht und die Gryffindor bemühte sich ihm ungerührt stand zu halten.

„Immer noch so unverschämt", schnarrte ihr Gegenüber. „Ich dachte die Rückkehr des dunklen Lords hätte einem Schlammblut wie dir ein bisschen Respekt eingeflösst. Oder denkst du Potter würde Dreck wie dich, vor _richtigen_ Zauberern retten?„

„Wenn du meinst." Sie zuckte nicht einmal mit den Schultern, die meisten Beschimpfungen prallten schon lange von ihr ab, besonders wenn sie von Malfoy kamen.

„Vielleicht kann ich dir ja mal einen Crashkurs geben!" Seine Mine war immer noch so verschlossen wie eh und je.

Er und Hermine starrten sich gegenseitig an, hasserfüllt und mit dem Wunsch den anderen zum aufgeben zu zwingen.

Plötzlich beschleunigte der Zug unerwartet. Der Stoß brachte Draco aus dem Gleichgewicht und kippte etwas nach vorne, seine Hand fand neben Hermines Kopf halt, ohne ihn zu berühren.

„An deiner Stelle würde ich mich in nächster Zeit etwas zurücknehmen. Man weiß ja nicht was alles passieren könnte", zischte er so leise, dass sie ihn noch so gerade verstand.

Bevor Hermine antworten konnte, spürte sie wie Malfoy von Harry und Ron zurück gerissen wurde und von ihr weggeschleudert wurde.

Doch bevor das ganze zu einer Prügelei schon am ersten Schultag ausatmen konnte, hörte man die entzürnte Stimme der Hexe des Imbisswagens.

„Jungs, hört sofort auf, also wirklich, noch nicht in Hogwarts und schon nur Flausen im Kopf.

AUFHÖREN sagte ich, sonst informiere ich auf der Stelle den Schulleiter über euren Mangel an Benehmen."

Malfoy zog seinen Umhang zurecht, und machte eine Pantomimische Bewegung, als wolle er Dreck von seiner Hand wischen.

Dann warf er noch allen verachteten Blick in das Abteil, winkte Crabbe und Goyle, und verließ das Abteil.

„Also geht doch", schon etwas freundlicher fügte sie hinzu „Ein kleiner Imbiss gefällig?"

Leicht missgelaunt gaben alle ihre Bestellungen ab, und die Imbisshexe zuckelte weiter.

„Dieses Arschloch", presste Ron zwischen den Zähnen hervor. Harry nickte bestätigend, während Ginny aufsprang und Malfoy nachahmte.

Sie fing an im Abteil herum zustolzieren und wiederholte unaufhörlich „Ich bin Malfoy-Draco Malfoy. Ich bin der bestaussehende, charmanteste, klügste und überhaupt beste Zauberer aller Zeiten. Blickt alle zu mir auf!"

Ginny bekam einen Lachanfall und steckte die anderen damit an.

Nach ein paar Minuten, war der Vorfall fürs erste vergessen.

Als das Quartett den Express verlies, hörten sie schon Hagrids laute Stimme die über sie hinweg schallte. „Erstklässler hier lang, Nur keine Scheu!"

Sie winkten ihm zu und stiegen dann in eine der vielen Kutschen. Als Hermines Blick nach draußen viel, begegnete er Malfoys.

Wieder starrten sie sich Sekunden lang an. In Hermines Blick lag Abscheu, Malfoys zeichnete kalte Ausdruckslosigkeit.

Die Gryffindor wandte den Blick ab, sie wollte nicht, dass Harry und Ron ihren Feind entdecken, und schlechte Laune bekommen würden. Sie hatte Glück gehabt, dass Ginny sie unterstützt, und Harry und Ron von dem kleinen Bastard abgelenkt hatte, sonst hätten die beiden sich wahrscheinlich die ganze Zugfahrt über ihn beschwert – und das war er jetzt auch nicht wert.

Am Schloss wurden sie schon von Peeves empfangen der mit Wasserbomben mal wieder wie verrückt um sich warf. Alles wie immer also, dachte Hermine glücklich, also sie durch die große Eingangstür trat. Es war jedes Mal etwas besonderes für sie nach den Ferien zurück zukommen.

Wie durch ein Wunder kamen Hermine, Ginny, Harry und Ron, unversehrt und vor allem trocken in der großen Halle an und ließen die erbosten Schreie der getroffenen Schüler hinter sich.

Nach dem alle Erstklässler einem Haus zugeordnet waren, füllten sich die goldenen Teller, mit den verschiedensten Speisen.

Ron und Harry stürzten sich sofort mit einer Mischung von Verfressenheit und Freude auf das Essen.

Hermine und Ginny grinsten sich an, und häuften sich dann selbst den Teller voll, wann hatte man schon die Chance aus so vielen Speisen auszusuchen, oder wie im Fall ihrer Freunde alle durch zu probieren.

Nachdem alle soviel, wie es eben ging, gegessen hatten, verließen sie die Halle, und gingen zu ihren Schlafräumen.

„Passwort", empfing sie die fette Dame.

„Alraunensaft", murmelte Hermine müde. Sie wollte nur noch in ihr Bett. Harry und Ron hingegen setzten sich noch zu einem späten Schachspiel zusammen.

Sobald Hermines Kopf das Kissen berührt hatte, war sie auch schon eingeschlafen.

Als sie am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, war sie sofort hellwach. Schnell zog sie sich an, und rannte in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Harry und Ron waren natürlich noch nicht fertig.

Aufgeregt ließ sich Hermine auf einen der weichen Sessel fallen, nur um wieder hoch zu fahren, als Harry und Ron verschlafen die Treppe herunter tapsten.

Zusammen gingen sie zum Frühstück. Hermine brachte allerdings nach dem Festessen am gestrigen Tag kaum etwas runter. So holte sie lieber eines ihrer Bücher hervor um sich auf ihre nächste Stunde vorzubereiten. Harry und Ron verdrehten nur die Augen, und häuften sich die Teller wieder voll. (Aber was sollte sie sich beschweren, wenn sie sich Crabbe und Goyle ansah, schienen ihr ihre beiden Freunde als wären sie auf Diät!)

Auf dem Weg zu Kräuterkunde, welches sie als erstes Fach hatten, stieß Hermine plötzlich mit jemandem zusammen. Malfoy. In dem Moment als sie in ihn reinrannte – oder er in sie, so genau konnte man das später nicht sagen – fuhr Malfoy hoch und explodierte, als hätte er nur jemand gesucht an dem er seine Wut abladen konnte. Wahrscheinlich hatte er den Vorfall im Zug noch nicht verdrängen können.

„Du Schlammblut, wie kannst es nur wagen! Wie kannst du es nur wagen, mich anzurempeln, wo du Dreck unter meinen Schuhen bist." Hermine konnte ihn nur anstarren. Seit wann verlor ein malfoy so die Kontrolle? Langsam beruhigte er sich wieder. Ein hämisches Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen. „Aber lange werde ich dich wohl nicht mehr ertragen müssen, jetzt wo der dunkle Lord zurückgekommen ist, und alle die es nicht verdient haben Zauberer zu werden zur Seite räumen wird. Aber wie wär's Granger? Vorher noch mal schnell. . ." er sprach nicht weiter aber sein anzügliches Grinsen zeigte genau was er sagen wollte

Hermines Lippe zitterte. So gut sie sich sonst beherrschen konnte, jetzt war Malfoy zu weit gegangen. „Nimm das zurück!", fauchte sie wütend. Wer war sie, dass sie es nötig hatte sich von malfoy so beleidigen zu lassen? Als er nicht antwortete, sondern sie nur weiterhin kalt musterte, hob sie ihren Zauberstab und zielte.


	3. Das Duell

Chapter 2

Malfoy starrte sie an, noch immer konnte Hermine nicht sehen was in ihm vorging, doch sie wusste das es ihn verwunderte, dass gerade sie ihn bedrohte. Tja, wer rechnete auch schon damit plötzlich am hellichten Tag, mitten in der Schule angegriffen zu werden. Wie Hermine Malfoy einschätzte, war dieser eher der Typ der solche Dinge hintenrum erledigte. Schon bereute sie, ihren Zauberstab überhaupt nur gehoben zu haben, und hoffte inständig, dass er sich noch an ihr drittes Jahr erinnern konnte. Sie war wirklich nicht der Typ der andere verletzte, und es ärgerte sie, dass es immerwieder gerade Malfoy war, der sie dazu brachte über zu reagieren. Aber jetzt noch einen Rückzieher machen? Das würde aussehen als hätte sie Angst vor ihm. Nicht das sie ihm gerne abends in einer einsamen Gasse begegnen wollte, aber hier, umringt von Schülern wirkte er nicht halb so gefährlich. Womit sie sofort beim nächsten Problem wären. Was war eigentlich in sie gefahren? Wenn auch nur ein Lehrer hiervon erfahren würde, es war sowieso ein Wunder das noch keiner aufgetaucht war, würde sie Glück haben wenn sie mit Punktanzug kam. Gerade als Hermine entschied den Zauberstab wieder weg zu stecken hob Malfoy ebenfalls seinen Zauberstab, Hermine die nicht schutzlos dastehen wollte blieb stehen ohne den Arm zu senken und hielt den abschätzenden Blicken Malfoys stand. Auch er rührte sich nicht von der Stelle, sondern schien darauf zu warten was sie tuen würde. Würde sie es wagen, würde sie sich trauen, ihn, ihn einen Reinblüter, von dem sie wusste, dass er seit seiner Kindheit der schwarzen Zauberei unterrichtet wurde, anzugreifen?

Zuzutrauen war es ihr, sie war keine von denen, die sich selbst fast erledigten, sobald sie einen Zauberstab in die Hand bekamen, wie zum Beispiel dieser trottelige Gryffindor Longbottom, dass musste sich Malfoy eingestehen.

Auch war sie eine Streberin, konnte immer auf Anhieb alles perfekt, und wäre sie kein Schlammblut gewesen, hätte Malfoy sie fast als ebenbürtig gesehen. Allerdings nur fast, wie er in Gedanken rasch hinzufügte.

Sekunden die Hermine wie Minuten vorkamen vergingen, musterten sich die beiden.

„Was ist, kneifst du Schlammblut?", fragte Malfoy leise. Trotzdem konnte sei ihn einwandfrei verstehen, denn die restlichen Schüler waren Mucksmäuschen still geworden, und blickten gebannt, auf die beiden 6. Klässler.

Blitzschnell murmelte Hermine, die nur auf eine weitere Provokation gewartet zu haben schien, etwas unverständliches, und katapultierte Malfoy damit fast zehn Meter nach hinten. Erst schien es als wäre er ohnmächtig geworden, doch er fuhr wieder hoch, zielte auf Hermine, und öffnete den Mund, um ihr die Pest an den Hals zu fluchen, da dröhnte eine laute Stimme über sie hinweg.

„Stop", es war ein eiziges Wort, das reichte um Hermine so gut wie zu versteinern. Sie wusste wem diese Stimme gehörte – der Person von welcher sie am wenigsten in einer solchen Situation gesehen worden wollte. Ihr Blick zuckte zu Malfoy der ebenso wenig erfreut schien – auf jeden Fall hatte er den Zauberstab schon längst wieder eingesteckt, und langsam wie in Trance folgte Hermine seinem Beispiel.

Dumbledore stand am Fuß der Treppe und das fröhliche Lächeln war von seinem Gesicht verschwunden.

Entsetzt blickte Hermine zu ihrem Schulleiter auf. Warum hatte sie sich nur so gehen lassen, und einen ihrer Mitschüler angegriffen. Genau das hatte Malfoy doch provoziert. Was würde nun passieren? Würde man sie von der Schule verweisen? Würde sie mit einer Strafarbeit davon kommen?

Hermine hätte viel dafür gegeben, wenn sie Malfoy einfach ignoriert hätte und jetzt zusammen mit Harry und Ron im Unterricht gesessen hätte.

Für einige Sekunden herrschte völlige Stimme, dann meinte Dumbledore leise aber bestimmt „Wenn sie mir bitte folgen würden Ms Granger." Malfoy warf ihr einen höhnischen Blick zu und drehte sich um, doch er kam nicht weit. „Sie auch Mr Malfoy." Keiner der beiden wagte zu widersprechen, und auch wenn Hermine um einiges geschockter aussah wie Malfoy, folgten beide ohne ein weiteres Wort ihrem Schulleiter, in sein Büro.

Dumbledore deutete ihnen sich auf die zwei Stühle vor seinen breiten Schreibtisch zu setzen, er selbst ließ sich hinter seinem Schreibtisch nieder. Malfoy zögerte kurz und setzte sich dann missgestimmt neben Hermine. Wahrscheinlich war es unter seiner Würde, sich einen nur halben Meter von einer Muggel geborenen hinzusetzen.

„Ich muss sagen ich bin, ernsthaft enttäuscht von ihnen.", begann Dumbledore ohne Umschweife

Hermine wagte nicht ihn anzugucken. Niedergedrückt wartete sie auf die nächsten Worte des alten Mannes, während Malfoy ziemlich gelangweilt tat.

„Aber unter den Umständen, dass Ms. Granger erst einmal die Schulregeln die Schulregeln gebrochen hat, und wir auch Mr. Malfoy nicht mehr nachweisen können…", bei diesen Worten blickte er den Slytherin durchdringend an, „…werden die Konsequenzen nicht all zu streng ausfallen."

Malfoy atmete innerlich aus. Er wollte gar nicht erst wissen was seine Eltern zu einem Schulverweis gehalten hatten.

Immernoch scheinbar unberührt blickte er Dumbledore, welcher gerade fortfuhr, an.

„Allerdings stimmen sie mir doch bestimmt zu das solch ein Vorfall nicht unbeachtet bleiben darf, nicht wahr?"

Hermine nickte. Auch sie war unendlich froh, dass sie auf der Schule bleiben konnte. Dass sie zu weit gegangen, und auf Malfoys Provokation hereingefallen war, wusste sie selbst. All zu schlimm würde es schon nicht werden, dachte sie jedenfalls.

„Ich kenne den Streit zwischen Slytherin und Gryffindor schon seit ich das erste Mal die Schule betreten habe. Jedoch dachte ich bis jetzt, diese Angelegenheit würden _friedlich_ beseitigt werden können. Wie dem auch sei, ich habe mich, sehr zu meinem Bedauern, getäuscht. Ein Duell geht wirklich zu weit!"

„Aber Granger hat _mich_ angegriffen nicht ich sie", unterbrach Malfoy ihn aufbrausend. „es ist doch wohl nicht meine Schuld, wenn ich attackiert werde."

Hermine konnte ihn nur anstarren, wer hatte hier bitte angefangen?

„Ich stimme ihnen zu Mr. Malfoy", ging Dumbledore auf den Einwand ein, „aber ich nehme mir die Freiheit zu behaupten, nein sogar davon auszugehen, das Ms Granger sie nicht ohne jeglichen Grund verhexen wollte."

Malfoy schwieg, er wusste, dass Dumbledore es nun nicht unbedingt gutheißen würde, sollte er ihm erklären, dass er Schlammblüter als eine Schande für die Zauberei sah, und sie am liebsten alle Voldemord überlassen würde damit er mal etwas aufräumen konnte. Obwohl der wohl besseres zu tun hatte.

Da Malfoy nicht antwortete, übernahm Hermine diese Aufgabe. „Es ist doch offensichtlich, ich meine er ist ein _Malfoy_, ein _Reinblüter_. Er hält sich einfach für besser, nur weil sein Vater ein schwarzer Magier ist." Ihre Stimme klang scharf, und als müsse sie sich zurückhalten, nicht noch ein paar Dinge hinzuzufügen.

Sie hat's doch erfasst, ich _bin_ mehr wert als sie, und wo diese Tatsache klargestellt wurde, können wir doch gehen, dachte Malfoy, doch er hielt es für klüger diesen Gedanken nicht in Worte zu fassen.

„Ja, ja, genau hier liegt der Punkt", riss Dumbledore Malfoy aus seinen Gedanken. „Die Verachtung", nachdenklich strich er sich über seinen langen silbrigen Bart. „Verachtung, kann unser größter Feind werden. Genau wie die Rache, kann sie einen dazu bringen, schlicht dumme Dinge zu vollbringen." Er blickte die beiden Schüler über seinen Schreibtisch an.

„Nun, denn, sie verstehen sich das ich das ganze nicht völlig unbeachtet lassen kann. Sie werden ab nun ihre Hausausaufgaben, zusammen verrichten. Ich werde dies überwachen. Und sollte ich noch einmal von einer Aktion, wie der vergangenen erfahren, wird es für sie beide noch härtere Folgen haben. Sie können gehen."


	4. Konsequenzen

Chapter 3

„Das...das kann nicht ihr Ernst sein!" Hermine fühlte wie sich ihre Eingeweide umstülpten. Ihr wurde schlecht. Ihre Hausaufgaben, die waren heilig! Solange sie sich in grenzen hielten, und Hermine nicht gerade schlechter Laune war, gehörten sie zu ihren Lieblingsbeschäftigungen. Jeder Satz war irgendwann aus Büchern heraus recherchiert worden, jeder Gedanke, nach einer kurzen aber gründlich Überlegung in einen Satz geformt. Und am Ende wurde sie immer für sie gelobt, was ihr neuen Ansporn gab. Es war für sie, wie für Harry Quiddich und Ron Zauberschach.

Und dies sollte ihr nun genommen werden, alles in den Dreck gezogen werden? Wie sollte sie sich konzentrieren, wenn sie die ganze Zeit Malfoys stichelnde Bemerkungen im Ohr hatte, oder aufpassen musste, dass er sie nicht verhexte, wenn sie sich nur über das Pergament beugen würde? Obwohl das letztere unwahrscheinlich war, da sie Malfoy für zu klug hielt um etwas Derartiges zu versuchen. Zu groß war die Gefahr für in von der Schule verwiesen zu werden.

Immer noch fassungslos, wiederholte Hermine ihre Frage. „Das war nur ein Scherz, oder?"

„ich fürchte nein Miss Granger, dies war und ist mein voller Ernst! Sie sind doch sonst eine so vernünftige Schülerin, ich wünsche das sie Mr. Malfoy ein bisschen von seiner Abneigung gegenüber Muggelabstämmigen abbringen können." Es war keine Frage, viel mehr eine Feststellung, oder ein Befehl."

Malfoy kochte innerlich. ...eine vernünftige Schülerin...Hausaufgaben zusammen erledigen...dazu vielen ihm nur zwei Wörter ein. Schlammblut und nie. Wie konnte der Schulleiter nur auf diese vollkommen absurde Idee kommen? Schon allein Slytherin und Gryffindor lagen Welten auseinander. Nicht nur, dass sich der Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins ganz unten im Schloss, der Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors viel weiter oben im Schloss lag, was Malfoy schon im 1. Schuljahr herausgefunden.

Und jetzt sollte er auch noch mit einem Schlammblut zusammen arbeiten.

„Ich denke, dass ist alles. Sie können gehen. Ach ja und sollte ich hören, dass es Probleme gibt, sie wissen ja, dann sprechen wir uns noch mal. Soweit...auf Wiedersehen."

Steif stand Hermine langsam auf. Malfoy war schon an der Tür, er schien die ganze Sache nicht verlängern zu wollen.

Hermine schluckte und folgte ihm.

Als sie ein Stück vom Büro Dumbledores entfernt waren, blieb Malfoy stehen und musterte Hermine abschätzend. „So", meinte er gedehnt. „Wir arbeiten nun also zusammen." Es klang nicht gerade so als würde er sich darüber freuen, und in seinen Augen blitzte der Hass.

Hermine wollte sich an ihm vorbeischieben, sie hatte nicht vor noch eine Sekunde in seiner Gegenwart zu bleiben, doch er hielt sie fest, und drückte sie an die Wand.

Sie versuchte sich loszumachen, und gleichzeitig den Impuls zu unterdrücken, ihm nicht eine mit ihren Büchern überzuziehen. Malfoy hielt sie fest, und zischte drohend „Ich warne dich Granger! Wenn du glaubst, du kannst dir eine Unverschämtheit nach der nächsten leisten und dich dann hinter deinem Schulleiter verkriechen, hast du dich vertan. Ab jetzt stelle ich die Regeln auf, _ist das klar_?"

Mit einer schnellen Bewegung befreite sich Hermine aus seinem Griff, und meinte mit eben so leiser Stimme „Nichts ist klar, ich versteckte mich hinter niemanden, und ich werde auch schon gar nicht deine Regeln befolgen." Sie sah wie Malfoy seine Hände zu Fäusten ballte, aber er konnte sich noch beherrschen. Auch Hermine spannte ihre Hände an.

Sie starrten sich an. Braun durchbohrte grau und grau stach durch braun. In Malfoys Augen lag wie auch in ihren unendliche Wut, aber auch Verzweiflung über diese verfangene Situation. Um sich zu beruhigen schloss Hermine langsam die Augen, atmete tief durch, und öffnete sie wieder. Dann wirbelte sie herum und verschwant mit großen Schritten aus dem Gang. Noch lange starrte Malfoy auf die Stelle an der sie um die Ecke gebogen war. Dann drehte er sich hart auf dem Absatz um und schritt in Entgegengesetzte Richtung davon.

Am nächsten Morgen wachte Hermine mit einem komischen Gefühl auf. Szenenweise fielen ihr die Vorkommnisse des letzten Abends ein. Nach dem sie im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors angekommen war, war sie sofort ins Bett gegangen, da sie hundemüde gewesen war, und auch keine Lust mehr auf Freds und Georges Scherzartikel gehabt. Die beiden hatten zwar schon letztes Jahr die Schule verlassen, doch ihre Erfindungen waren immer noch berühmt und beliebt.

Harry und Ron waren derweil auch nicht da gewesen, wahrscheinlich hatten sie Hagrid noch einen kleinen Besuch mit dem Tarnumhang abgestattet.

Hermine gähnte und streckte sich. Dann zog sie sich rasch an, und lief in den Gemeinschafsraum, wo sie sich auf einen der weichen Sessel setzte, um auf ihre beiden Freunde zu warten. Doch anstatt der beiden Jungen kam erstmal eine verschlafene Ginny die Treppe herunter. „Morgen", murmelte sie und ging an Hermine vorbei. Sie hatte das Portrait schon fast erreicht, da stockte sie und drehte sich zu Hermine um. „Was hat eigentlich Dumbledore gestern gesagt?" Die angesprochene stöhnte. „So schlimm?" Fragte Ginny nur und setzte sich zu der 16-järigen. Die nickte bloß. Als auch Ginny schwieg, meinte sie schließlich „Ich muss meine Hausaufgaben jetzt immer mit Malfoy machen. Mit Malfoy!" In ihrer Stimme lag Verzweiflung.

In diesem Moment stolperten Harry und Ron die Treppe herunter. „Tut uns Leid morgen sind wir wieder rechtzeitig da, wir..." Harry brach abrupt ab, als er Hermines Gesicht sah. „Was ist los?"

Ginny nahm ihr die Antwort ab. „Dumbledore. Er hat sie gestern gezwungen ab jetzt Hausausgaben zu machen." „Was?" Entfuhr es Harry und Ron gleichzeitig. „Und was ist mit uns? Harry und ich brauchen auch Hilfe." Hermine musste lächeln. Manchmal sagte Ron wirklich das falsche in solchen Situationen. Harry war da etwas ernster, aber im Moment, konnte Hermine Rons Art besser vertragen.

„Na ja, ihr werdet wohl mal ausnahmsweise im Unterricht aufpassen müssen. Kommt ihr, wenn wir jetzt nicht losgehen, kommen wir rettungslos zu spät."

Während die vier in die große Halle gingen, herrschte Schweigen. Selbst Ron hatte die Tragweite dieser Worte erfasst.

Nach dem Essen, fragte Hermine ganz ahnungslos „Welches Fach haben wir heute?" Ron warf einen Blick auf den stundenplan. „Pflege magischer Geschöpfe...mit...uagh, den Slytherins." Wieder merkte Hermine wie sich ihr Magen umstülpte. Eigentlich hatte sie sie auf noch etwas Malfoy Schonzeit gehofft.

Ginny guckte sie mitleidig an, wurde aber bevor sie noch etwas Aufmunterndes sagen konnte, von ein paar anderen 5. Klässlern mitgerissen.

Nervös folgte Hermine, Harry und Ron auf die Ländereien zu Hagrids Hütte. Sie selbst wusste nicht warum sie so unruhig war. Schließlich sah sie Malfoy, zu ihrem Leidwesen ja auch sonst oft.

Als das Trio bei Hagrid angekommen war, hatten sich alle anderen schon um zwei bombastische Kisten versammelt.

„Harry, Ron, Hermine, Schön, sehr schön. Dann könn' wir ja ma' begin'. Wo warn' wir stehn geblieben? Ah ja genau, Wistells... kommt alle mal noch vorn. Keine falsche Scheu die tun euch nichts!" In den Kisten waren je drei merkwürdige Kreaturen versammelt, die zu schlafen schienen. Sie hatten alle die ungefähre Größe von zu Großgeratenen Hunden oder kleinen Einhörnern-natürlich ohne Horn.

Die ganze Stunde über erzählte ihnen Hagrid nun etwas über die Eigenschaften der Wistells, und verkündete ihnen am Ende der Stunde, dass er sie in der nächsten Stunde mal rausholen würde, damit sie ein bisschen Bewegung bekamen, was bei allen höchste Freude auslöste. Malfoy strafte Hermine währenddessen mit Nichtachtung, was ihr sehr lieb war.

Der restliche Tag lief ziemlich ereignislos ab, Harry und Ron versuchten Hermine nicht zu reizen, soweit ging ihr Mitgefühl dann schon. Allerdings fiel Hermine auf, dass Harry ganz andere Probleme zu haben schien. Obwohl er versuchte sich nichts anmerken zu lassen, sah Hermine, wie er Ginny immer wieder Blicke zu warf, die nicht nur freundschaftlich waren. Als sie das merkte wurde sie flammendrot und lies sich den restlichen Vormittag nicht mehr Blicken.

Nach der letzten Stunde machte Hermine sich auf um ihre Hausaufgaben möglichst schnell hinter sich zu bringen, da viel ihr ein, dass sie gar keinen Platz ausgemacht hatten, wo sie sich hätten treffen können. Ratlos blieb Hermine stehen, und dachte im Kopf schnell alle Orte durch, wo Malfoy sein konnte, den Slytherin Gemeinschaftsraum ausgenommen. Sie entschied sich für die Bibliothek, und machte sich auf den Weg.

Im Hauptraum der Bücherei, war keine Menschenseele, was Hermine dazu veranlasste unlustig die einzelnen reihen abzusuchen. Die Gryffindor wollte schon nach Erfolgslosem Suchen, den Büchersaal verlassen, als sie Malfoy in einer der letzten reihen entdeckte. Sie atmete tief durch, nahm sich vor, egal was passieren würde, Malfoy nicht zu verhexen, und ging langsam auf den Tisch zu.


	5. Die Freuden der Hausaufgaben

Chapter 4

Als sich Hermine Malfoy langsam, aber mit entschlossener Haltung näherte, blickte er auf. „Musst du dich hier verstecken", fauchte Hermine zur Begrüßung und lies sich auf einen Stuhl gegenüber von Malfoy fallen. „dir auch einen schönen Tag", antwortete Malfoy amüsiert. Dann wurde er wieder ernst. „Glaubst du, ich möchte, dass mich jemand mit einem Schlammblut sieht. Obwohl sich das leider nicht vermeiden lassen wird."

Hermine biss sich auf die Lippe. „Glaubst du, ich freue mich darüber hier zu sitzen?"

Na ja, vielleicht bist du dadurch etwas mehr..._wehrt._" Hermine schnappte nach Luft, öffnete den Mund um etwas Bissiges zurück zugeben- und schloss ihn wieder. Nach kurzem Schweigen meinte sie auf Malfoys herausfordernde Blicke „Das bringt doch nichts! Wir müssen beide unsere Hausaufgaben hinter uns bringen. Wenn wir uns streiten hat keiner etwas davon."

Leicht enttäuscht wendete sich Malfoy dem vor sich liegenden Pergament etwas mehr Aufmerksamkeit zu. Er hatte sich irgendwie darauf gefreut, Hermine zu Ärgern, es war allemal unterhaltsamer jemanden fertig zu machen, als irgendwelche Worte in die richtige Reihenfolge zu bringen und auf Papier zu bringen.

Irgendwie und irgendwoher kam Malfoy das Sprichwort ‚Was sich liebt das neckt sich' in den Kopf. Er kniff die Augen zusammen und starrte auf sein Pergament. Welcher Dummkopf hatte bloß so einen Mist erfunden?

Verwundert blickte Hermine Malfoy an. Sie hatte mit mehr Wiederstand gerechnet, aber ihr sollte es egal sein. Sie zuckte fast unmerklich mit den Schultern, und wandte sich ihrer ersten Hausaufgabe zu- Zaubertränke. Sie fing an zu schreiben, doch sie merkte schon bald, dass ihr zu dem Thema nichts einfiel. Hermine suchte verzweifelt in ihrem Kopf nach ein paar Infos, sonst fiel ihr schließlich auch zu jedem Thema etwas ein.

„Das gibt's doch nicht", wurde sie aus ihren Überlegungen gerissen. „Unsere Musterschülerin und Streberin Nummer eins, _weiß_ nichts?" Die Häme klang unüberhörbar in seiner Stimme mit.

Hermine verzichtete darauf ihn anzugucken als sie fast schon gefährlich leise antwortete „Als würde das dich _interessieren, MALFOY_! Und da du mir eh keine Nachhilfe in Zaubertränke angedeihen lassen wirst, hast du doch bestimmt nichts dagegen, mich in Ruhe lassen, damit ich nachdenken kann!" Ihre Stimme zitterte leicht bei dem Versuch ihre Wut zu unterdrücken. Sie ärgerte sich unglaublich darüber, dass sie schon bei ihrem ersten ‚Treffen' passen musste. Demnach war auch ihre Laune.

Allerdings schien Malfoy nun erst richtig in Fahrt gekommen zu sein. Er zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Wobei soll ich dir denn helfen. Bei dem Heilungstrank für Anfänger?"

Hermine atmete tief durch, und vermied es weiterhin Malfoy anzublicken. Der bloße Anblick seines Gesichtes hätte sie schon in den Wahnsinn gebracht. Heilungstrank für Anfänger. Den hatte sie schon gekonnt, bevor Malfoy seinen Kessel das erste mal zum brodeln gebracht hatte.

Malfoy nahm ihr Schweigen allerdings als Zustimmung, und konnte es nicht lassen, seinen Frust in Stacheln abzulassen. Und zwar genau auf Hermine. „Ach, ja, stimmt, ihr Schlammblüter lernt so was ja nicht, und wer nicht von Anfang an mit der Zauberei bekannt gemacht wird, wird nie auf das Niveau eines richtigen _Zauberers _kommen. Wie bist du eigentlich hier hingekommen? Hast du Dumbledore mit Zitronenbrausebonbons bestochen. Also wirklich Schlammblüter aufzunehmen. Damit geht doch der Ruf der Schule flöten!"

Hermine hob den Kopf und blickte ihn an. Er hatte sein Ziel erreicht. Plötzlich war Nichtsmehr von der starken und kämpferischen Hermine übrig. Sie saß auf ihrem Stuhl wie ein Häuflein Elend. Malfoy grinste hämisch. Natürlich wusste er, dass kein Wort des Gesagten stimmte aber er hatte sie Verletzen können, und das war die Hauptsache.

Hermine war aufgesprungen hatte sich ihre Bücher geschnappt und lief mit großen Schritten aus der Bibliothek.

Sie hatte ruhig Blut bewahren wollen, egal was passieren würde, und jetzt das! Erst hatte sie sich blamiert, und dann hatte sie auch noch zugelassen, dass er sie verletzte. Aber sie würde das nicht auf sich sitzen lassen, sie würde sich rächen. Sie würde sich nicht von einem Malfoy verletzten lassen. Nicht sie. Nicht Hermine Granger!


	6. Unbedacht

Chapter 5

Als Hermine den Gemeinschaftsraum betrat, sah sie Harry und Ron am Tisch beim Kamin sitzen. Müde ließ sie sich auf den Sessel neben den beiden fallen. „Was ist los?" Fragte Harry als er aufblickte und ihren Gesichtsausdruck sah. „Malfoy", stieß diese zwischen den Zähnen hervor. „Was hat er dir getan? Sollen wir mit ihm _reden_?", fragte Ron gleich höchst hilfsbereit. „Nein, danke. Obwohl ich im Prinzip nichts dagegen hätte, dieses Mal will ich das selbst erledigen." Harry und Ron tauschten bedeutungsvolle Blicke aus. Sonst war Hermine immer für friedlichere, oder wenigsten, mit dem Schulregeln übereinstimmenden, Lösungen, und jetzt, hatte sie Malfoy erst zu einem Duell herausgefordert, und sann einen Tag später schon nach einer zweiten Rache.

An diesem Tag ging Hermine recht früh ins Bett, worauf Harry und Ron den nächsten bedeutungsvollen Blick austauschten, sonst blieb Hermine schließlich immer noch lang vor Kamin sitzen und lernte für den nächsten Tag.

Mitten in der Nacht schreckte Hermine plötzlich hoch. Sie hatte geträumt, sie hätte ihre Hausaufgaben mit Harry und Ron verglichen, und die beiden hätten sie auf Grund ihrer fehlenden Zaubertrankhausaufgabe ausgelacht. Als sie ihnen dann erklärte, dass dieser Trank höchst schwer gewesen wäre, hätten die beiden zu allem Übel auch noch klar gemacht, dass der Trank nicht schwer, sondern sogar ein ziemlich leichter Trank in Form eines Heilungstrank für Anfänger gewesen wäre.

Hermine rieb sich über die Stirn, und stand auf um ein paar Schlücke zu trinken.

Als sie am Fenster vorbei kam, stockte sie. Eine Gestalt huschte über die Ländereien zum Verbotenen Wald wo sie verschwand. Hermine starrte angestrengt ins Dunkle doch sie konnte immer noch keine Einzelheiten erkennen. Sie schenke dem Wald noch einen letzten Blick und wandte sich dann ab. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie sich das nur eingebildet, wer lief schon freiwillig nachts, alleine durch den Verbotenen Wald. Sie trank schnell etwas und ging dann zurück in ihr Bett.

Am nächsten Morgen sprang Hermine sofort aus dem Bett. Hellwach zog sie sich an, und lief in den Gemeinschaftsraum, wo sie ungeduldig auf Harry und Ron wartete. Glücklicherweise kamen die beiden auch rechtzeitig, und so machte sich das Trio schwatzend auf den Weg zum Frühstück. Und wie Hermine zu ihrer Beruhigung feststellen konnte, hatten auch Harry und Ron ihre Probleme bei der Zaubertrankhausaufgabe gehabt.

Als Hermine die Halle betrat, verstummte plötzlich die ganze Schule und blickte zu ihr auf. Verunsichert ging Hermine zu ihrem Platz und setzte sich. Sie fühlte sich gegen ihren Willen ins Scheinwerferlicht gezerrt. Das Schweigen hatte sich in unterdrücktes Tuscheln gewandelt, und als Lavender sich zu Hermine beugte, erfuhr diese auch den Grund führ die Auffuhr.

„Hast du _wirklich_ was mit _Malfoy_?" Hermine verschluckte sie an ihrem Kürbissaft, und begann zu Husten als wäre sie kurz vorm Ersticken. „Wo hast du denn das her?" Lavender schrumpfte leicht unter dem Blick der aufgebrachten Gryffindor. „Na ja, man erzählt sich hier so was...Und euch haben mehrere zusammen in der Bibliothek gesehen." Hermine stöhnte. Harry nahm ihr die Erklärung ab. „Dann sag mal allen, die so einen Schwachsinn erzählen, dass es eine Anweisung von Dumbledore war, weil Hermine und Malfoy sich angegriffen haben."

Lavender zuckte mit den Achseln und widmete sich wieder ihrem Teller, aber man sah ihr an, dass sie der Geschichte nicht sonderlich fiel Glauben schenkte.

Als Malfoy, wie immer mit überheblichem Gesichtsausdruck, die Halle betrat, folgte Hermine ihm unauffällig mit den Augen. Als er sich setzte und sich den Teller voll häufte, zog sie vorsichtig den Zauberstab, und versicherte sich noch mal, dass keiner vom Lehrertisch zu ihr blickte. Dann richtete sie ihren Zauberstab auf Malfoys Teller und murmelte leise ein paar Wörter.

Malfoy schob sich genüsslich eine Gabel in den Mund, kaute und schluckte ohne groß Mine zu verziehen. Hermine überlegte schon, ob der Fluch nicht gewirkt hatte, als Malfoy sich die zweite Gabel in den Mund schob, doch plötzlich veränderte sich dessen Gesichtsausdruck. Hermine grinste. Malfoy war noch blasser geworden. Er würgte, und schoss dann in die Höhe, um mit großen Schritten ziemlich übereilt, und nicht mehr sehr majestätisch, aus der Halle zu Eilen.

Auf kurze Stille brach an den Tischen das Gelächter aus, bis auf die Slytherins konnte niemand Malfoy sonderlich gut leiden. Harry und Ron, die Hermines Aktion verfolgt hatten grinsten ihr verschwörerisch zu, und schlugen ihr, als sie die Halle verlassen hatten, freundschaftlich auf die Schulter. Als Hermine den Kerker betrat, wo sie eine Doppelstunde Zaubertränke erwartete, hatte sie bereits glänzende Laune, die sich noch verbesserte, als sie erfuhr, dass Malfoy leider nicht zum Unterricht erscheinen könnte und sich im Krankenflügel befände, hatte ihre gute Laune den Höchstpunkt erreicht.

Heute würde sie endlich wieder alle Hausaufgaben gründlich verrichten, Snape hatte ihr für die nicht vorhandenen Zaubertrankhausaufgaben 10 Punkte abgezogen, die sie aber in Kräuterkunde wieder dazu bekam, als sie den Stoff des letzten Jahres fehlerlos wiedergeben konnte.

Bestens gelaunt wollte sich Hermine mit Harry und Ron in den Gemeinschaftsraum zurückziehen, um Hausaufgaben zu machen, und Harry auch mal auf seine Ginny-Blicke anzusprechen, da eilte Prof. McGonnalgal auf sie zu.

„Ms. Granger warten sie doch, wo wollen sie denn hin? Sie werden ihre Hausaufgaben natürlich mit Mr. Malfoy verrichten wie immer!" Hermine zuckte leicht zusammen. „Aber Professor, Malfoy ist doch krank, ich dachte..." „Dass sie um die Hausaufgaben herum kommen. Natürlich nicht! Folgen sie mir bitte, ich bringe sie in den Krankenflügel, dort befindet sich momentan keiner, sie können also ihre Hausaufgaben ganz normal verrichten."

Spätestens an dieser Stelle wünschte sich Hermine sie hätte Malfoy etwas Stärkeres ins Essen geflucht. Mit einem höchst verärgerten Malfoy alleine in einem Raum zu sein, war nicht sonderlich ermutigend.

Sie verabschiedete sich betreten von ihren beiden Freunden und folgte ihrer Hauslehrerin zum Krankenflügel.

Malfoy blickte nicht mal auf als die den Raum betrat. Er saß, mit dem Rücken an einen Kissenberg gelehnt, im Bett, das Gesicht so weiß wie das Laken, was Hermine für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde ein Lächeln auf die Lippen zauberte.

„Mr. Malfoy, sie werden ihre Hausaufgaben natürlich auch heute mit Ms. Granger machen, und zwar friedlich. Nicht das bei dem Punkt Zweifel aufkommen!"

Mit einem Wink ihres Zauberstabs beschwor sie einen Tisch, und einen Stuhl direkt neben Malfoys Bett, und verschwand dann.

Malfoy wartete noch ein paar Momente, dann hob er langsam den Blick. Hermines Bauch zog sich zusammen, als sie in seine drohenden hasserfüllten Augen guckte.

„Granger", meinte er gedehnt. „So schnell sieht man sich wieder. Das hast du wohl in deinen _perfekten_ Plan nicht eingearbeitet." Sein Blick durchbohrte sie schmerzhaft, dann stand er langsam auf, und kam um den Tisch herum auf sie zu.

Hermines Augen hatten sich geweitet. Er hatte Recht, _das_ hatte sie wirklich nicht in ihren Plan eingearbeitet. Sie versuchte möglichst lässig zu wirken, aber sie wusste, dass Malfoy ihr das nicht abnehmen würde. Im lesen anderer Gedanken, war er erstaunlich gut. „Was soll das Malfoy, wir sollen Hausaufgaben machen, also setz dich wieder hin." Sie rückte ein kleines Stück zurück als er noch näher kam.

Malfoy dachte allerdings gar nicht daran zurückzugehen. Er genoss ihre inzwischen deutliche Angst. „Was ist Granger? _Nervös_? Was ist denn, du hast es doch drauf angelegt. Bitte, keiner ist da, willst du mich nicht _platt machen_?" Er grinste sie hämisch an, sein Gesicht war nur wenige Zentimeter von ihrem Entfernt. Hermine versuchte ihn weg zudrücken, aber er rührte sich nicht vom Fleck. „Lass das Malfoy, dass bringt doch keinem was", meinte sie gereizt, doch ihre Stimme zitterte leicht. „Wirklich?" Seine Stimme war nur ein Flüstern. „Schon mal was von Rache gehört. Oder willst du etwa sagen, dass die Hauselfen schuld an meinem Essen sind, dann könnte ich natürlich auch ihnen den Hals umdrehen." Hermine schwieg, worauf Malfoy grinste. Er wusste wie vernarrt sie in diese verdammten Teile war.

„Was ist, willst du nicht aufstehen, und dich verteidigen. Nicht das du eine Chance hättest, aber keine Sorge, du wirst es überleben." Hermine war blass, aber zu seinem Erstaunen schien sie sich wieder einigermaßen gefangen zu haben. „_Wie_ soll ich bitte aufstehen, wenn du halb über mir hängst", zischte sie. Malfoy kniff die Augen zusammen, und trat zwei Schritte zurück. Hermine stand ebenso langsam auf. Grau traf auf Braun.

Hermines Zauberstab steckte in ihrer Tasche, unerreichbar. Bis sie ihn gezückt hätte, hätte Malfoy ihr schon längst einen Fluch auf den Hals gejagt, und das schien er auch zu wissen, denn dementsprechend locker stand er da.

Völlig unerwartet, holte Hermine plötzlich aus, und tat vielleicht, dass _theoretisch_ dümmste, was sie hätte machen können. Sie traf Malfoy mit der bloßen Faust am Kopf, und dieser taumelte aufjaulend zurück. Diesen kurzen Moment, des Schreckens nutze sie um ihm den Zauberstab, den er nur locker in der Hand gehalten hatte, zu entwenden.

Malfoy hatte sich gefangen, und blickte sie durch dringlich an. Hermines Hand zitterte, sie wollte den Zauberstab schon beiseite legen, um die Sache friedlich anzugehen, da sah sie wie Malfoys überlegenes Grinsen wieder auf sein Gesicht zurückkehrte, sie wusste, dass er ihr nicht zutraute ihm einen Fluch aufzuhalsen.

Hermine atmete tief durch. Plötzlich schrieen tausend Stimmen in ihrem Kopf auf sie ein, von denen sie nur Fetzten verstand. ...Schlammblut...nichts wehrt...Rache... Sie hob den Zauberstab, zielte und murmelte leise und schnell einen Fluch. Sie sah den Lichtblitz und wie Malfoy stürzte, dann verschwamm alles vor ihren Augen. Sie hatte einen Schüler angegriffen, wahrscheinlich auch schwer verletzt. Und abgesehen davon, dass sie sich damit strafbar gemacht hatte, war da noch die Tatsache, dass sie Gewalt dieser Art immer verabscheut hatte. Irgendetwas explodierte in ihrem Kopf, Stimmen begannen zu schreien. Hermine taumelte und brach zusammen.

„Granger?" Jemand schlug ihr leicht auf die Wange. „Granger?" Langsam wurde das Bild vor ihren Augen klar. Sie lag auf dem Boden des Krankenflügels, Malfoy kniete neben ihr, und blickte sie besorgt an, doch sein Blick nahm sofort wieder die bekannte Ausdruckslosigkeit an, als er sah das sie noch lebte. Ihm schien es also gut zu gehen. ER LEBTE! Noch nie hatte Hermine sich so über Malfoys Gesundheit gefreut.

„Meine Güte bist du empfindlich, ich dachte schon du wärst K.O. Was war denn los?" Malfoy blickte sie durchdringend an.

Hermine richtete sich langsam auf und rieb sich den Hinterkopf auf den sie recht schmerzhaft gefallen war.

„Bist du O.K? Ich dachte ich..."

Malfoy lachte leise. „Nein du hast nicht getroffen. Aber musstest du deshalb gleich in Ohnmacht fallen? Wenn du's so schlimm gefunden hast, warum hast du dann nicht noch mal gezielt, wie normaler weise. Allerdings war es kein Wunder das du nicht getroffen hast. Du hättest deine Hand stillhalten müssen. Aber _warum_ bist du _ohnmächtig_ geworden?" „Ich dachte ich hätte dich getroffen!" Hermine biss sich auf die Zunge, dass hatte sie nicht sagen wollen. Erstaunen blitze in Malfoy Augen auf, und verschwand sofort wieder. „Du bist ohnmächtig geworden, weil du dachtest _ich _wäre K.O.?" er lachte leicht. Es war kein freundliches Lachen, aber auch kein Feindliches.

Er hob die Hand, und einen kurzen Moment dachte Hermine er wolle sie schlangen, aber er nahm ihre Hand und zog sie auf die Beine.

„Ich hätte dich ein bisschen härter eingeschätzt Granger. Aber was soll's. Ich sollte mich schließlich nicht beschweren. Was ist, brauchen Muggelgeborene Schonzeit, weil sie für ein paar Minuten umgekippt sind, oder können wir endlich mit den Hausaufgaben anfangen?" Mit einem süffisanten Grinsen fügte er noch hinzu „Schließlich bin ich ein viel gefragter Mann, und habe nicht ewig Zeit!"

Gegen ihren Willen musste Hermine schnauben, Malfoy war wirklich nichts passiert, er war noch ganz und gar der Alte. Fast, auf jeden Fall.


	7. Nächtliche Ausflüge Teil 1

Chapter 6

Als Hermine zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum kam, blickte sie sich suchend nach Harry und Ron um. Jetzt, wo Malfoy sie nicht mehr sah, und so nicht mehr verspotten konnte, hatte sie begonnen zu zittern, und war Totenbleich geworden. Obwohl keiner wirklich verletzt worden war, der Schock saß ihr noch in den Gliedern. Sie versuchte das Zittern zu unterdrücken, und ging auf Harry und Ron zu, die augenscheinlich verzweifelt über ihren Hausaufgaben hingen. Als sich Hermine zu ihnen setzte war ein müdes Stöhnen die einzige Begrüßung. Erst nach ein paar Minuten blickte Harry auf, sah Hermine an, und schnappte entsetzt nach Luft. Ron war seinem Blick gefolgt. „Hermine was ist los?"

Die Angesprochene versuchte zu Lächeln, was ihr aber misslang. Sie bereute schon nicht sofort ins Bett gegangen zu sein. Der Vorfall im Krankenflügel ging die beiden nichts an.

„Mir geht's gut", versuchte Hermine noch einmal ihre beiden Freunde zu beruhigen, was natürlich wieder scheiterte. Harry und Ron blickten sie noch besorgter an, in Harrys Gesicht spiegelte sich Wut. „Malfoy, oder?" „Nein", log Hermine, und fügte auf Rons Ungläubigen Blick hinzu „Auf jeden Fall hat er mir nichts getan...oder so." Sie wusste, dass es genauso unlogisch klang, wie es war, aber sie hatte jetzt keine Lust mehr, noch viele Wörter zu machen.

Bei aller Freundschaft, würden weder Harry noch Ron sie verstehen, die beiden würden es eher bedauern, dass sie nicht getroffen hatte. Hermine rieb sich über die Stirn. Sie sah wie Harry ansetzte seine Meinung zu dem Thema zu verdeutlichen, aber sie unterbrach ihn. Ihre Stimme klang müde, und nicht gerade fröhlich. „Wirklich! Alles was ich im Moment brauche ist Ruhe, ich geh ins Bett! Es ist nichts Schlimmes passiert, ich hab nur letzte Nacht schlecht geschlafen das ist alles."

Harry und Ron wünschten ihr nur achselzuckend eine gute Nacht. Sie schienen zu wissen, dass man mit Hermine nicht mehr richtig reden konnte, auf jeden Fall nicht jetzt.

Als Hermine endlich in ihrem Bett lag, konnte sie lange noch nicht einschlafen. Immer wieder zuckte der Blitzstrahl ihres Fluches durch ihren Kopf. Sie versuchte ihn zu verbannen, schließlich war keiner verletzt worden, aber eine kleine Stimme in ihrem Kopf zischte bösartig, dass sie ihn aber hatte verletzten wollen, und das bei vollem Bewusstsein.

Hermine stand auf und ging zum Fenster um kurz Frische Luft zu schnappen. Ihr fiel wieder die komische Gestalt ein, die zum Wald gehuscht war. Hermine zog scharf Luft ein, das nächste Thema über das sie sich gerade keine Gedanken machen wollte. Sie schloss das Fenster etwas heftiger als beabsichtigt, und legte sich zurück ins Bett.

...Der Blitz...Schreie...Stille...Malfoy der leblos dalag, und sie mit glasigen Augen anstarrte...Sie, die ihn getötet hatte...

Hermine fuhr hoch, und konnte gerade noch einen Schrei unterdrücken. Es war nur ein Traum alles nur ein Traum, und trotzdem zitterte Hermine am ganzen Körper. Plötzlich fühlte sie sich eingeengt, in dem ihr sonst so vertrauten Schlafsaal, sie musste hier raus. Leise zog sie sich etwas über, und schlich leise durch den Gemeinschaftsraum nach draußen.

Darauf bedacht, weder Filch noch Ms. Norris über den Weg zu laufen ging sie nach draußen. Immer schnell wurden ihre Schritte, bis sie vor dem großen Schlossportal stand, und keuchend nach Luft rang.

Als sich ihr Atmen wieder beruhigt hatte, zog sie den Umhang fester um ihren Körper und machte sich langsam auf den Weg zum See. Sie sog die frische kühle Luft ein, die so befreiend auf ihren Kopf wirkte.

Aus dem Augenwinkel sah sie wie sich etwas ca. hundert Meter von ihr bewegte. Wie Schoneinmahl, beobachtete sie wie eine Gestalt lautlos auf den Verbotenen Wald zulief. Ihr Magen verkrafte sich, und sie musste sich zusammenreißen nicht weg zulaufen. Wer war das? Und was zum Teufel Machte er im verbotenen Wald? Dass es _jemand_ und nicht etwas war, hatte sie jetzt deutlich erkannt.

Die Gestalt verschwand zwischen den Bäumen, wo ihn die Dunkelheit verschluckte. Hermines erster Instinkt war ins Schloss zurückzulaufen, aber ihre Neugierde war stärker. Vorsichtig ging sie auf die Wand der gespenstigen Dunkelheit zu.

Ein Teil ihres Körpers strebte sich entschieden, gegen ihren Drang, den Wald zu betreten, doch Hermine kämpfte ihn herunter. Sie wollte wissen wer der verrückte war, der nachts alleine in den Wald ging, und dass wahrscheinlich auch noch freiwillig. Obwohl sie gerade dasselbe tat, wie sie sich zu ihrem Bedauern eingestehen musste.

Sobald die Dunkelheit des Waldes sie erfasst hatte stieg die Angst wieder in ihr auf, um in jede ihre Fasern zu fahren. Hermine schüttelte den Kopf, als könne sie sie so verscheuchen. Nebel lag dünn in der Luft, und machte ihr Umfeld noch gespenstiger.

Sie trat auf einen dünnen Ast, der unter ihren Schuhen knackend brach. Hermine zuckte zusammen, biss sich feste auf die Lippen, damit ihnen kein Schrei entwich. Ihr Atem ging unregelmäßig, ihre Nerven waren zum Zerreißen gespannt.

Sie wollte zurück in ihr warmes sicheres Bett, weg aus dem Wald, in dem sich abgesehen von tausend gefährliche Kreaturen, die Hagrid vielleicht als harmlos, sie selbst aber als brutal einstufte, auch noch ein Verrückter aufhielt. Aber dann würde sie nie wissen wer es war, und obwohl Hermine zunehmend das Gefühl bekam, dass sie es gar nicht wissen wollte, drehte sie nicht um.

Plötzlich hörte sie hinter sich ein Geräusch, doch bevor sie auch nur einen Finger regen konnte, schleuderte sie der Zauber, den die Person hinter ihr blitzschnell ausgesprochen hatte zu Boden. Sie stürzte, fiel unsanft gegen einen der Bäume, und blieb hilflos liegen. Ihr Zauberstab war ihr aus der der Hand gefallen und lag einigen Meter von ihr entfernt.

Sie steckte in der Falle. Hermine verfluchte sich und ihre dumme Idee, dem Unbekannten zu folgen, aber es half ihr natürlich auch nicht mehr.

Dieses Mal konnte sie die graue, bedrohliche Angst nicht zurückzwingen. Sie atmete den Duft der Tannen ein, hörte das Kreischen einer Eule. Die Schürfwunde, die sie sich beim Sturz zugezogen hatte, brannte, doch Hermine nahm sie gar nicht wahr. Sie merkte wie sich die Person hinter ihr bewegte, und wimmerte angstvoll.

Sie wurde von hinten gepackt und hart um gedreht. Die Spitze eines Zauberstabs war auf sie gerichtet, die Botschaft war eindeutig.

Hermine stockte, sie _kannte_ diese Zauberstab Spitzte, aber das bändigte ihre Angst nicht, im Gegenteil.

Langsam wanderte ihr Blick über den Zauberstab, über die Hand, die sich um in verkrampft hatte, über den Arm, den ein schwarzer Hogwartsumhang bedeckte.

Hermine wollte schreien, doch alles was zu Stande brachte, war ein Röcheln. Ihr Blick schweifte über die Schulter die sie so zu hassen gelernt hatte, der seidige Stoff floss wie Wasser über sie hinweg.

Hermine hob den Blick weiter an, über den blassen Hals zum Gesicht. Sie keuchte auf, obwohl sie wusste was sie erwartete, war es als hätte ihr jemand in den Bauch geschlagen. Die Augen der Person verengten sich zu Schlitzen, als er sie erkannte.

„Granger." Die schleppende Stimme lies keine Gefühle vermuten, aber sie versprühte eine Kälte, gegen die die nächtliche Kühle warm war. „Dumm", meinte er leise. „Sehr dumm von dir, mir zu folgen!"


	8. Nächtliche Ausflüge Teil 2

Chapter 6

Teil 2

Malfoys graue Augen blickten hart auf sie herab, und obwohl Hermine weder auf den Mund gefallen, noch ängstlich war, schwieg sie. Kein er war da der ihr hätte helfen können, und Malfoy war bestimmt nicht zum Kaffe trinken hierher gekommen. Seine Augen durchbohrten sie mit scharfen Blicken, und Hermine versuchte sie ausdruckslos zu erwidern, doch sie hatte das Gefühl, dass Malfoy genau wusste was sie dachte, ihre Angst sah. Na Kunststück, sagte der letzte ironische Teil, in ihrem Kopf, natürlich hast du Angst, er ist wütend und im Gegensatz zu dir bewaffnet.

„Warum müsst ihr Gryffindors eigentlich allem und jedem hinterher spionieren?" Malfoys kalte Stimme riss sie aus ihren stummen Selbstgesprächen. „Ach, du wärst also nicht gekommen um zu sehen wer es ist, wenn du gesehen hättest wie irgendwer nachts im Verbotenen Wald verschwunden wäre", spottete Hermine, und versuchte so ihre Unsicherheit zu überspielen. „Nun, ich wäre auf jeden Fall nicht so blöd gewesen mich erwischen zu lassen." „Erwischen bei was?"

Malfoy kniff die Augen zusammen. „Ziemlich neugierig, was? Ist es Gryffindor- oder Muggelsache sich andauernd in Schwierigkeiten zu manövrieren? Das ist leicht ungeschickt, findest du nicht?"

Hermine sparte sich die Antwort. Ihr Blick fiel auf ihren Zauberstab, der ein Stück von ihr entfernt harmlos auf dem Boden lag. Malfoy bemerkte ihren Blick und grinste. „Accio, Zauberstab." Mit einem leisen Zischen verschwand ihre letzte Hoffnung aus ihrer Reichweite. Malfoy kam noch näher. Hermine lief ein kalter Schauer über die Schulter. Sie stand auf, damit sie ihm wenigstens nicht zu Füßen lag.

„Was hast du gesehen, Granger", zischte eine gefährlich nahe Stimme. „Was hätte ich denn sehen sollen?", versuchte diese es mit einer Gegenfrage. Die nähe war ihr unangenehm, doch der feste Baumstamm hinter ihr gab ihr keine Möglichkeit zurückzuweichen. Wenigstens konnte Malfoy sie so nicht mit dem Zauberstab angreifen. Nur langsam wurde Hermine klar was das bedeutete. Dies war ihre letzte Chance, und dies war das was sie sich geschworen hatte nie zu tun, allerdings hatte sie auch nie gedacht, dass sie in eine solche Situation geraten würde. Hermine zögerte, aber nur kurz. Hier das war kein Spiel, das war ernst.

„Das interessiert nicht, antworte mir lieber", meinte Malfoy drohend. Da beugte Hermine sich blitzschnell die paar Zentimeter, die ihre Gesichter noch trennten zu ihm hinüber, und küsste den völlig perplexen Slytherin. Malfoy stockte, total überrumpelt. Hermine manövrierte sich währenddessen in eine Bessere Position. Dann riss sie ihrem Feind mit einem Ruck ihren Zauberstab aus der Hand, löste sich aus dem Kuss und rannte blindlings auf den Waldrand los. Hinter sich hörte sie einen unterdrückten Fluch, dann trafen Blitze auf die Bäume rund um sie. Hermine schrie auf, duckte sich, und erwiderte den Angriff aufs Gerate wohl über die Schulter hinweg, während sie so schnell lief wie sie nur konnte.

Sie merkte wie Malfoy näher kam, und holte das letzte aus sich heraus. Das Pochen in ihrem Kopf wurde fast unerträglich, doch Hermine hatte das Schloss erreicht. Ohne im Tempo nachzulassen, rannte sie weiter die Treppen hoch in Richtung Gemeinschaftsraum. Ihr Atem ging rasselnd, sie bekam kaum noch Luft. „Alraunensaft", keuchte sie, als sie das Passwort erreicht hatte. Sie taumelte in den warmen Raum, während sich das Portrait schützend hinter ihr schloss.

Hermine kniete nieder, und schnappte verzweifelt nach Luft, ihre Lungen brannten wie Feuer. Minuten lang verharrte sie in dieser Position, dann stand sie immer noch wankend auf und lies sich in einen der weichen Sessel fallen. Was jetzt? Einmal war sie Malfoy entkommen, aber genauso wie sie würde er den Vorfall wohl kaum vergessen. Ein Außenstehender hätte sich vielleicht gefragt, warum Malfoy so viel Aufheben gemacht hatte, nur weil Hermine in ihm Verbotenen Wald gesehen hatte, aber seine scharfe Reaktion, hatte Hermine gezeigt, dass er nichts wirklich legales vorgehabt hatte, abgesehen davon, dass die Schulregeln das Betreten des Waldes verboten.

Hermine schauderte, sie wollte nicht wissen was Malfoy mit ihr machen würde wenn er sie noch einmal ohne Zuschauer treffen würde. Erschwerend kam schließlich auch noch dazu, dass sie, eine Muggelgeborene ihn _geküsst_ hatte.

Nach einer Stunde ging Hermine zurück in den Schlafsaal. Wäre sie nur erst gar nicht hinausgegangen! Sie legte sich in ihr Bett, doch es dauerte noch lange, bis sie endlich einschlief.

„Hermine", jemand rüttelte sie an der Schulter. „Hermine! " Die Stimme klang jetzt leicht ungeduldig. "Hm?" "Wach auf verdammt, du kommst zu spat. Hermine setzte sich langsam auf. Neben ihr stand Pavarti, komplett angezogen. „WAS?" Hermine fuhr hoch. Bruchstückartig fielen ihr die Vorkommnisse der letzten Nacht ein. Sie schluckte. Sollte sie vielleicht zu Dumbledore gehen? Aber sie war schließlich auch nachts außerhalb des Gemeinschaftsraums gewesen. Was war, wenn sie von der Schule geschmissen werden würde. Das würde Dumbledore nicht machen versuchte Hermine sich einzureden, aber ein kleiner Zweifel blieb zurück, der sie dazu brachte, die Idee zu verwerfen. Immerhin hatte sie der Schulleiter erst kürzlich vor erneutem Streit mit Malfoy gewarnt.

Langsam zog Hermine sich an, jedes Körperteil tat ihr weh, und war unendlich schwer. Als sie zu Harry und Ron stieß, sahen sie sie geschockt an. „Her...Hermine? Was ist denn mit dir passiert", brachte Ron schließlich heraus. „Nichts", versuchte diese es. „So siehst du aus, und was ist das?" Harry hatte ihre Hand hochgehoben, der Umhang verrutschte, und gab den Blick auf die Schürfwunde auf ihrem Arm frei.

Hermine schluckte. „Ich...ich konnte gestern nicht schlafen, und bin noch mal raus um etwas Luft zu schnappen, ich bin gestolpert, aber es ist nicht groß was passiert." Sie sah dass ihre Freunde ihr nicht glaubten, aber es blieb ihnen nichts anderes übrig, das Thema ruhen zulassen, da Dean und Seamus zu ihnen stießen.

Den ganzen Tag wich Hermine, Ron und Harry nicht von der Seite, eine panische Unruhe, die sie so gut es ging zu verbergen versuchte erfüllte sie. Hausaufgaben würde sie nicht mehr mit Malfoy machen, dass nahm sie sich vor. Mit der Zeit wurde sie immer ruhiger, und nach dem Mittagessen gelang ihr sogar ein Lächeln, als Harry gegen eines der Portraits lief, da er die Augen nicht von Ginny abwenden konnte.

Nach der letzten Stunde machten die drei sich auf den Weg zum Gemeinschaftsraum, als Hermine auffiel, dass sie ihre Tasche im Klassen Zimmer hatte liegen lassen.

Da sie am Morgen aufgeschnappt hatte, dass die Slytherins heute Nachmittag Training hatten, bestand keine Gefahr, Malfoy über den Weg zu laufen, und so verabschiedete sie sich von Harry und Ron und ging zurück zum Klassenzimmer.

Weit kam sie allerdings nicht. Hermine war gerade in einen ruhigeren Gang eingebogen, als jemand ihr plötzlich unsanft eine Hand auf den Mund presste, und sie hart in einen angrenzenden leeren Raum zog. Hermine versuchte zu schreien, doch die Hand lag bleiern auf ihrem Mund. Panik kroch in ihr hoch, sie hatte ihren Angreifer nicht erkannt, doch sie wusste wer es war.


	9. Malfoy ohh, Malfoy ahh, Malfoy uhh

Chapter 7

Warum war er nicht beim Quiddich und warum, war sie so dumm gewesen, ohne Harry oder Ron zurückzugehen. Sie wurde weggestoßen, fing sich aber und drehte sich um. Malfoy stand in seiner vollen Größe vor ihr. Hermines Atem ging schnell. Noch nicht mal ihren Zauberstab hatte sie bei sich.

„Schon wieder, Granger. Unsere Treffen werden ja immer häufiger!" Sein Zauberstab war immer noch auf sie gerichtet. Hermine schwieg. „Kannst du mir vielleicht noch verraten, was das gestern war?" „Ich könnte dich dasselbe fragen", meinte Hermine tapfer. „Tja, aber was du fragst ist mir egal. Warum bist du mir gestern gefolgt?" Seine stimme war scharf.

„Ich hab doch gesagt ich hab dich gesehen. Also wollte ich wissen wer warum in den Wald geht", meinte sie ungehalten. „Nicht gerade ängstlich was?" Er starrte sie immer noch an. „War's das? Kann ich jetzt gehen?" Ihre Stimme klang sicherer als sie sich fühlte. „Nein. Wir hätten das ja gestern schon erledigen können, aber da du auf eine so..."er zögerte „ ... eigenartige Art verschwunden bist..." Wieder kam er auf sie zu. Hermine zuckte leicht zusammen. Reflexartig versuchte sie ihn wegzustoßen, aber Malfoy hielt ihren Arm einfach fest.

„Mutig. Sehr mutig mich anzugreifen, wo ich unbewafnet bin." „Es ist nicht mein Problem wenn du ohne Zauberstab herum läufst, Granger." Er war nur noch Zentimeter von ihr entfernt, und dieses Mal, fiel Hermine nichts ein was sie hätte retten können. „Was soll ich jetzt mit dir machen?" Hermine brachte kein Wort heraus. „Du hast doch noch keinem von...deinen nächtlichen Aktivitäten erzähl, _oder_?" Die Gryffindor schüttelte nur den Kopf. Malfoy drückte ihren Arm an die Wand. „Es bleibt doch auch dabei?" Der druck um ihren Arm verstärkte sich. „Du tust mir weh", meinte Hermine unwillig. Zu ihrem erstaunen lies Malfoy ihren Arm los.

Wenn sie in am Reden halten könnte..., aber ihr fiel nichts ein, womit sie ihn hätte ablenken können. „Was ist nun? Du tust ja als hättest du die große Chance!" „Ich sag keinem was!" „Und _warum_ sollte ich dir glauben?" „Im Gegensatz zu dir zählt mein Wort etwas." „Wort eines Schlammblutes zählt mehr als das meine?" Malfoy grinste. In Hermine kochte die Wut hoch. Blitzschnell holte sie aus, und schlug Malfoy mitten ins Gesicht. Er taumelte etwas zurück, fing sich aber sofort wieder, und presste ihre Arme abermals gegen die Wand.

„Ziemlich gewalttätig, hab ich Recht?" „Schlammblut. _Ich bin kein Schlammblut!_" fauchte Hermine. Malfoy lächelte belustigt. „Und was bist du dann?" „Hermine Granger", meinte diese fast trotzig. Der Slytherin konnte nur noch schwer ein Lachanfall unterdrücken. „Und das ist ein Unterschied, ja?" „Nein, bist du lustig, Malfoy!"

„Ich weiß, mein Charme ist unendlich!" Hermine bemühte sich ruhig Blut zu bewahren, um nicht alles noch zu verschlimmern.

Malfoy ließ sie los und trat ein paar Schritte zurück. Hermine rieb sich über die Handgelenke, er hatte sie nicht gerade mit Seidenhandschuhen angefasst. Sie schluckte, hielt aber Malfoys hartem Blick stand ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken. Sie hatte mal gelesen, dass Hunde den Schwanz einzogen wenn man ihnen in die Augen blickte, allerdings war der Hund vor ihr ein ziemlich Widerstandfähiges Exemplar. Malfoy musterte sie noch kurz, Hermine ärgerte sich mal wieder, dass sie nicht sehen konnte was er dachte, dann fragte er: „Was ist Granger, wo ist deine Tasche?" „Meine Tasche?" „Ja, dass sind die Teile in denen man seine Schulsachen trägt!" „Darauf wäre ich jetzt nicht gekommen", erwiderte Hermine bissig. „Was willst du mit meiner Tasche." „Warum sollte ich deine Tasche brauchen. Ich glaub eher du brauchst sie." „Stimmt, um dir eine überzuziehen." Hermine war schlecht, sie wollte jetzt endlich wissen was Malfoy wollte. Er grinste allerdings nur. „Meine Güte, ich hatte dich etwas intelligenter eingeschätzt. Schon mal was von Hausaufgaben gehört?" „Was?" Malfoy verdrehte die Augen. „Hausaufgaben! Arbeit die man für die Schule außerhalb der Stunden machen muss." „Ich weiß was das ist." meinte Hermine ungehalten. Sie war durcheinander, wollte er sie gehen lassen? Warum? Die Gryffindor entschied sich schnell, dass Malfoys Vorgehensweise nicht interessant war, solang sie hier wegkam, und drehte sich in Richtung Tür. Schon wieder ertönte Malfoy schnarrende Stimme. Gespielt genervt drehte sich Hermine um. „Wohin? Dürfte ich dich an meine Hausaufgaben erinnern, ich habe schließlich schon genug Zeit mit einem Schlammblut verbracht", Malfoy übersah Hermines wütende Fauchen, „und hab keine Lust die ganze Zeit hier zuhocken."

Die Hausaufgaben, die hatte sie total vergessen! „Ich hol meine Tasche. In zehn Minuten in der Bücherei!" seufzte Hermine „Was willst du denn in der Bücherei?" Hermine biss sich auf die Zunge um nicht auszurasten. „Dumbledore hat uns diesen Raum zur Erledigung der Hausaufgaben zur Verfügung gestellt, Granger wusstest du das nicht? Nein stimmt, ich sollte dir das ja sagen!" Hermine fiel es immer schwerer Malfoy nicht irgendetwas an den Kopf zu werfen, und alles was sie von diesem Vorhaben abhielt war die Tatsache, dass sie nichts hatte, womit sie hätte werfen können. Also zischte sie hasserfüllt. „Dann hol ich eben meine Tasche die ich, wie du ja gerade schon so wunderbar festgestellt hast, nicht bei mir habe." „Nein." „Doch!" „Was wäre denn mit dieser da, ist das nicht deine?" Malfoy deutete mit einem überheblichen Grinsen auf Hermines Tasche die friedlich in einer Ecke lag. „MALFOY", brüllte Hermine. „Was hast du mit meiner Tasche gemacht?" „Gar nichts." Malfoy setzte sich an den Tisch, und begann seine Bücher auszupacken. Nachdem Hermine ihre Tasche erfolglos nach fremden Materialien durchgesucht hatte, tat sie dasselbe.

Als Hermine abends in den Gemeinschaftsraum zurückkehrte war sie total fertig mit den Nerven. „Hermine!" Harry und Ron blickten ihr neugierig entgegen. „Wo zum Teufel warst du, wir haben dich überall gesucht." „Hausaufgaben, mit Malfoy, hab ich total vergessen..." Hermine ließ sich gähnend in einen der weichen Sessel fallen. „Ähm, Hermine", fing Ron vorsichtig an. „Hast du was von McGonnagals Durchsage mitbekommen?" Die Angesprochene schüttelte nur den Kopf, irgendwie vermutete sie nichts Gutes. „Tja, äh, also diese Hexe die Arithmantik unterrichtet..." „Professor Vektor" „...ja, die hatte in den Ferien einen Unfall. Erst ging's ihr besser doch heute Morgen hatte sie einen Rückfall. Nichts schlimmes, aber sie kann für zwei Wochen nicht mehr unterrichten. Na jaaaa, Dumbledore hat so schnell keinen Ersatzlehrer mehr gefunden, und deshalb wird die Arithmantikstunde mit Wahrsagen zusammengelegt...Dumbledore, fand das eine gute Idee, weil die Fächer so unterschiedlich sind..." Hermine sah die beiden bestürzt an. Als sie merkte, dass dies kein Witz war, schoss sie empört in die Höhe und stieß dabei ihre Tasche um. Irgendwas explodierte, um aus der Tasche spritzen im kräftigen Strahlen Unmengen Tinte. Hermine sprang zur Seite, bekam allerdings immer noch für ihren Geschmack zu viel Tinte ab. Entsetzt betrachtete sie ihre Tasche, aus der nur noch kleine Tropfen kamen. Malfoy, schoss ihr durch den Kopf, er hatte doch was mit ihrer Tasche gemacht.

„Ratzeputz", meinte Harry lahm. Sofort verschwand die Tinte. „Cool, dass muss ich Fred und George erzählen", entfuhr es Ron, was ihm einen vernichtenden Blick von Hermine einbrachte. „Auch nicht das noch", schnappte sich, dann drehte sie sich auf dem Umsatz um und rannte in den Schlafraum.

Nein, nein, nein, dachte Hermine verzweifelt. Im Moment wurde ihr alles zu viel, was allerdings nicht verwunderlich war, nachdem was alles in den letzten Tagen passiert war...

Jetzt würde sie also mit Trelawney in einen Raum gesperrt sein. (Nachdem Umbridge Hogwarts verlassen hatte, hatte Trelawney ihren beruf wieder aufgenommen, Firenze wiederum war nach langen Gesprächen zwischen Dumbledore und den anderen Zentauren zurückgekehrt.) Und Hermine würde sich zwei Wochen anhören müssen, wie Trelawney Harrys baldigen grausamen Tod Vorrausagen würde.

„Ohhhh, wie ich sehe sind nun welche zu uns gestoßen um ihren Horizont zu erweiiiiiiitern. Zwei Wochen sind wenig, aber vielleicht werden ein paar von euch ihre Begaaaabung erkennen." Hermine gähnte, sie saß erst zwei Minuten in Trelawneys Unterricht und musste schon einen Brechtreiz unterdrücken. „Du, hast du rote Kater gemieden?" Trelawneys Finger zeigte auf Neville, der sofort halb unterm Tisch versank. Hermine fauchte leise, sie nahm dies als Beleidigung über Krummbein auf. Auch Ron hatte die Augenbrauen hochgezogen, und Harry meldete sich.

„Jaaaaa, Mr. Potter, sind ihnen komische Dinge passieeeert die einen Wiink auf ihre Zukunft geben?" „Nein", antwortete Harry ruhig. „Ich habe eine Frage zu einer ihrer Vorrausagen. Hatten sie nicht gesagt das Hermine uns für immer verlassen würde." Ron grinste, er hatte verstanden. Trelawney auch, aber sie sah nicht so erfreut aus. „Das Schicksal scheint sich geändert zu haben, Mr. Potter, bedauerlicher Weise passiert dies hin und wieder", meinte sie scharf wurde aber leicht rosa. Schnell begann sie mit dem Unterricht. „Wir werden nun ihre Zukunft mal genauuuer betrachten. Heute werde ich ihnen ihren Partner voraus sagen, nächste Stunde werden sie das dann selbst können. Also...beginnen wir. Lavender meine Liebe komm bitte als erste." Nun musste jeder ob er wollte oder nicht nach vorne, wo ihnen Trelawney mit wichtiger Mine etwas ins Ohr flüsterte. Alle kamen danach mit rotem Kopf oder entsetzter Mine zurück auf ihren Platz. „Hermine Granger." Hermine ging widerstrebend nach vorne. „Ahhhh, sehhhr interessant. Sie werden...jaaa...ihr Partner wird Draco Malfoy...", flüsterte ihr die Professorin ins Ohr nachdem sie ihre Kugel eingehen betrachtet hatte.

„WAS? SO EIN QUATSCH!" Hermine hatte noch nie an die Wahrheit der Aussagen geglaubt, aber dies übertraf alles. Sie drehte sich hart um, riss ihre Tasche an sich, und stampfte aus dem Raum. Ziellos wanderte sie durchs Schloss, und imitierte wütend Trelawneys Stimme. „Ohhh, Dracooo Malfoy ohhh, Draco Malfoy ahhh, Draco Malfoy uhhhh, Draco Malfoy..." „Ja Granger?" Hermine wirbelte herum. Vor ihr stand Malfoy. Geschockt starrte sie in sein grinsendes Gesicht. Wie peinlich, schoss ihr durch den Kopf.

„Du wolltest etwas sagen?" „Verpiss dich!" „Dafür die lange Einleitung?" Er blickte überlegen auf sie herab. „Was sollte das gestern mit der Tinte?" Verzweifelt suchte Hermine nach einem weg, sich aus der Affäre zu ziehen.

„Kleines Geschenk des Hauses. Aber was sollten die ganzen Vokale. Das ich anziehend bin weiß ich selber aber so..." In Hermine kochte es. „Ha, ha! Wenn du nichts dagegen hast muss ich jetzt, also könnest du _bitte _zur Seite gehen?" Malfoy warf ihr noch einen spöttischen Blick zu, dann rauschte er davon.

Hermine hörte die Schüler die aus den Klassenzimmern strömten, und machte sich auf den Weg zu Hagrid bei dem sie die nächste Stunde hatten. Sie ging so energisch dass sie plötzlich mit jemand zusammenstieß. „Kannst du nicht aufpassen?" explodierte sie gleich. „Was kann ich dafür, wenn ihr Schlammblüter schlechte Augen habt." Nicht schon wieder! Hermine drehte sich einfach um, damit sie bei dem Anblick des Aufgeblasenen Gesichts nicht noch mehr ausflippte.

Auf dem Weg zur nächsten Unterrichts stunde gelang es Hermine sogar sich etwas abzuregen, und da Harry und Ron welche schon auf sie gewartet hatten, ihre Partnervorraussagen wohl auch ziemlich peinlich fanden rührte keiner das Thema an. „Uhh", meinte Ron „Wir haben immer noch zusammen mit den Slytherins." Hermine folgte seinem Blick und wandte sich gleich wieder ab. Flankiert von Crabbe und Goyle stolzierte Malfoy auf die Hütte zu.

Als alle eingetroffen waren, erschien Hagrid, und winkte sie mit sich hinter die Hütte. In einem großen Käfig, wuselten ungefähr zwei dutzend Kreaturen die sehr aussahen wie- „Fretchen.", meinte Hermine. Harry lachte „Guck mal Malfoy deine Verwandte!"

„Nich' ganz Hermine. Sehn' aber so aus wie Fretchen. Das hier sin' Jarveys! Sin' eigen'lich ganz nette, außer sie mögen einen nich'. Dann Könn'se schonma' beißen. Die ham die Besonderheit dass sie n' bisschen sprechen könn'. Ich lass sie ma' raus un' jeder sucht sich nen aus." Hagrit öfnnete die Käfigtür und sofort stoben alle Jarveys heraus. Die ganze Lust war von dem Geschnatter der Tiere erfüllt, aus dem man mühsam ein paar Worte verstehen konnte.

Eines der Tiere blieb vor Hermine stehen und fragte „Maus?" Hagrid gluckste. „Der mag dich Hermine. Hier is' Fleisch, könnt ihr denen gebn'. Er stellte eine Schachtel auf den Tisch und Hermine nahm zögernd ein stück Fleisch heraus. Dass Jarvey guckte sie immer noch erwartungsvoll an. Hermine gab ihm das Fleisch und lachte. Irgendwie waren diese Tiere süß. Diese Ansicht teilten auch fast alle anderen, und da die Tiere auf manche Fragen antworten konnten, und teils auch Sätze nachplapperten, wurde die Stunde mal richtig gut. Nur Malfoy musste die Gelegenheit ausnützen um sich an Harry zu rächen, und versuchte seinem Jarvey beizubringen- „Potter ist ein Looser, Potter ist ein Looser, nun sag schon. Potter ist Looser..." „Malfoy", unterbrach ihn Hagrid empört, aber der Javey plapperte fröhlich vor sich hin „PotterLooserPotterLooserPotterLooser..." Was bei den Slytherins natürlich große Heiterkeit ausbrechen lies.

„So, dann bringt den ma' euren Namen bei, wenn'ses können, könnt ihr sie mit m' Fleisch belohnen oder mal den Rückn' krauln'."

„Hermine." „Kline" „Hermine" „Hermin" Hermine lachte aber der Jarvey guckte sie säuerlich an, da er kein Fleisch kriegte. „Hermine" „Hermine", wieder holte es dieses mal fehlerfrei, und bekam seine Belohnung.

Nach ein paar Minuten konnten alle Jarvey den Namen des jeweiligen Zauberers, nur Malfoys Wesen wiederholte stur „PotterLooser", wenn er nach Malfoys Namen gefragt wurde.

„Die sind soooo niedlich", schwärmte Lavender, als sie nach der Stunde mit Harry, Ron und Hermine zurück zum Schloss ging. „Hm, die Stunde war echt super! Das war mal echt interessant!" „Oh hört, die Expertin spricht", witzelte Ron, was ihm einen freundschaftlichen Knuff von Hermine einbrachte.

Nach der letzten Stunde machte Hermine sich auf zu dem ihr für die Hausaufgaben zugeteilten Raum, doch als sie ich erreicht hatte, musste sie feststellen das die Tür durch ein Gemälde von einer jungen Prinzessin ersetzt worden war. „Passwort?" „Ähm...ich..." stotterte Hermine, was war das jetzt schon wieder?

„Was ist? Entweder du nennst mir das Passwort oder du gehst, ich habe schließlich keine Lust mich von irgendwelchen Schülern anglotzen zu lassen." Hermines Augenbrauen schossen in die Höhe und sie wollte gerade etwas erwidern als sie eine Stimme hinter sich hörte. „Drachenhornpulver." Das Portrait klappte zur Seite, und Hermine drehte sich um. Malfoy kam den Gang entlang geschritten. „Was soll das?", fragte Hermine verärgert und deutete mit einer unwirschen Handbewegung auf die Prinzessin. „Dumbledore hat ein paar Sachen in den Raum gestellt, die durch das Portrait geschützt werden sollen." „Was?" Malfoy zuckte nur mit den Schultern und ging an Hermine vorbei in den Raum. Sie folgte ihm leicht neugierig.


	10. Die Ratte

Chapter 8

In einer Ecke des Raumes stand eine große Kiste aus Eiche. Vorsichtig ging Granger auf sie zu und fuhr mit der Hand leicht über den Deckel. „Gib dir gar nicht erst mühe Granger, die ist verschlossen!" „Wieso das?" „Vielleicht weil unser hochtrabender Dumbledore nicht will, dass irgendwelche Schlammblüter ihre Nase in wichtige Sachen stecken!" „Oder", fauchte Granger, „weil er nicht will das irgendwelche Todesser ihre Nase in seine Sachen stecken!"

Malfoy hatte die Augen zu Schlitzen geschlossen und starrte sie hasserfüllt an. „_Halt deine dreckige Klappe_!" „Warum sollte ich?" „Du redest von Sachen von denen du_ keine_, wirklich keine Ahnung hast!" „Was hab ich denn gesagt?"

„Ich bin kein Todesser!" „Na und, dann wirst du's eben irgendwann, in nächster Zeit, dass macht doch keinen Unterschied." Draco gab ein wütendes Geräusch von sich. Sie hatte eine wunde Stelle getroffen. „Sei ruhig!", donnerte er. „warum sollte ich?" schleuderte sie zurück. Sehr gut schien sie nicht gelaunt zu sein. „Ich denke der komplette Stolz deiner scheiß Familie liegt in der Ursache das ihr Todesser seit? Da seid ihr doch so stolz drauf, darauf dass ihr total krank seid", brüllte die Gryffindor. Draco biss sich auf die Zunge, er hatte sich gehen lassen, und das war ein unverzeilicher Fehler. „Halt die Klappe Schlammblut. An deiner Stelle würde ich nichts über Werte der Familie sagen." Er grinste hämisch, während er sah wie sie kochte. Sie schien zu überlegen ob sie ihn jetzt umbringen sollte, aber dann setzte sie sich gegen sein Erwarten ruhig hin und begann mit ihren Hausaufgaben.

Draco versuchte umzudenken, was schwer war, da er innerlich immer noch kochte. Irgendwie wollte er noch eins auswischen, ihr klar machen, dass es Sachen gab, in die sie sich nicht einmischen sollte. Und wenn nicht so, dann eben „Obwohl Granger, vielleicht hättest du ja Recht..."

Granger guckte auf, und sah ihn verwirrt an. „Womit?", fragte sie misstrauisch. „Na damit, dass ich Todesser bin", meinte er genüsslich, setzte sich an den Tisch und guckte Hermine, deren Augenbrauen in die Höhe schossen, herausfordernd an.

„Du, Todesser? Ich dachte die nehmen keine Michgesichtigen Weicheier!", fragte die Gryffindor unschuldig, aber man sah ihr an, dass ihr nicht ganz wohl war.

Malfoy kniff die Augen zusammen, und feuerte kalte Blicke auf seine Feindin ab, schlagfertig war sie, dass musste er ihr lassen, und sie Handelte unerwartet. Ohne es zu merken, fuhr der Slytherin sich mit dem Finger über den mund, bis er merkte, dass Granger grinste. Draco nahm seine Finger vom Mund stemmte sie auf den Tisch, stand auf und lehnte sich zu ihr hinüber.

„Und was ist daran so lustig, wenn das stimmt? Glaubst du, du machst dann noch lange?"

OK, das war etwas übertrieben gewesen, aber wenigstens hatte das dumme Schlammblut aufgehört zu grinsen. Sie stand ebenfalls auf, und guckte ihn mit Ausdrucken in den Augen an, den er nicht deuten konnte.

„Ich bin nicht dumm weißt du! Und ich werde mich ganz bestimmt nicht von einem wie dir fertig machen lassen. Du kannst dich ja noch nicht mal entscheiden ob du Todesser bist, oder nicht. Du verhältst dich wie eine schwangere Frau, mit zu starken Gefühlschwankungen, wo ist denn der ach so beherrschte Malfoy?"

Sie hatte sich heiß geredet, dass merkte man deutlich. Sie schnaubte noch mal, fegte ihre Sachen in die Tasche, und verließ den Raum.

Draco ließ sich zurück in den Stuhl fallen, und schloss die Augen. Im Moment ging irgendwie alles drunter und drüber, und genau das störte ihn. Eigentlich mochte er es lieber geordnet, aber jetzt, flog alles zusammen. Das Schlammblut, der Kuss, die Sache mit den Todessern, und noch tausend andere Sachen. Er rieb sich über die Schläfen, und beschloss sich wieder zusammen zu reißen, noch mehr Ärger war das letzte was er gebrauchen konnte.

Als er zwei Minuten später den Raum verlies, hatte er die gleiche undurchdringliche Mine, wie immer.

„Hermine endlich, du bist unsere Rettung!", wurde die Gryffindor im Gemeinschaftsraum empfangen. „Wie geht diese Handbewegung, bei der Verwandlung, einer Maus zur Ratte noch mal, man musste den Zauberstab doch so komisch verdrehen oder?" Harry und Ron sahen ihre Freundin erwartungsvoll an. Hermine warf einen Blick auf das noch gänzlich leere Blatt, und zuckte innerlich zusammen, sie hatte die Hausaufgaben, über ihren Streit völlig vergessen.

„Scheiße", entfuhr es ihr. „Was? Du kannst das doch, oder? McGonnagal reißt uns den Kopf, sie war doch eh schon sauer, weil ich aus versehen den bekloppten Scherzzauberstab von Fred und George eingepackt hab." Langsam wurde Ron immer panischer. „Doch doch, ich kann's..", murmelte Hermine und überlegte sich was die Hausleiterin mit _ihr _machen würde, sollte sie merken, das sie sich nicht an die Hausaufgaben-absprache gehalten hatte...

„Sie haben was?" Schallte McGonnagals Stimme am nächsten Tag über sie hinweg. „Ich..." Vielleicht war es doch keine gute Idee gewesen, den Streit zu erwähnen.

„Warten sie mal gerade, Thomas!" rief die Lehrerin Dean zu sich. „Würden sie so freundlich sein und Malfoy hierhin schicken!" Dean warf Hermine einen verwunderten Blick zu dann nickte er, und verlies den Raum.

„Glauben sie mir, Granger, ich kann die Malfoys genauso wenig ausstehen wie sie, aber es gibt immer noch Regeln an die man sich halten muss."

Hermine schwieg, und betrachtete den Boden.

Nach ein paar Minuten öffnete sich die die und ein mürrisch drein guckender Malfoy unterbrach mit seinem Eintreten das Schweigen. Er schloss die Tür und kam wiederwillig auf die zwei Wartenden zu. „Mr. Malfoy", nahm McGonnagal das Gespräch wieder auf, „Wie mir mitgeteilt wurde, haben sie und Miss Granger gestern ihre Hausaufgaben nicht zusammen verrichtet, wie es ihnen vom Schuldirektor doch erst vor kurzem nah gelegt wurde."

Die Lehrerin blickte die beiden Schüler durchdringend an. „Ok, ich nehme ihr Schweigen als Zustimmung, und sie werden sicher verstehen, das ich die Vorkommnisse nicht durchgehen lassen kann. Es war doch der Sinn des Projektes, das sie endlich ihre Leidlichen Streitigkeiten begraben. Es verlangt keiner von ihnen, das sie Freunde werden, aber warum schließen sie nicht einfach Waffenstillstand?"

Hermines Magen zog sich zusammen, und auch Malfoy sah aus als würden seine Eingeweide ihm Probleme bereiten.

„Nun ja, aber noch einmal zurück, zu ihrem Regel Verstoß. Sie beide werden heute Mr. Hagrid bei seiner Arbeit ihm Verbotenen Wald helfen. OK, sie dürfen gehen. Aber ich rate ihnen, die Hausaufgaben in nächster Zeit gemeinsam zu machen."

Wie betäubt, verlies Hermine nach Malfoy den Raum. Vom Verbotenen Wald hatte sie erstmal genug gehabt, sie hatte sich sogar noch geschworen ihn nie mehr zu betreten und jetzt das!

Sie warf Malfoy einen Blick zu, und stellte fest, dass er genauso begeistert wie sie zu sein schien.

Wieder kochte Neugierde in Hermine hoch. Was hatte Malfoy im Wald gemacht, sonst war er ihn noch nie freiwillig betreten.

„Was ist Granger?", blaffte er sie an. Hermine wurde klar, dass sie ihn die ganze Zeit über angestarrt hatten. Peinlich berührt drehte sie sich um und verlies den Schauplatz, nur um sich zwei Meter später wütend umzudrehen, und wieder auf Malfoy zuzugehen. „Na hast du etwa etwas vergessen", empfing er sie hämisch grinsend. Hermine schnappte nach Lust, aber sie hielt den Mund und rauschte an dem aufgeblasenen Slytherin vorbei, in die Richtung zu ihrem Raum.

„Drachenhornpulver", meinte sie unfreundlich zu der arroganten Prinzessin, die fast Malfoy Konkurrenz machte. Die Adelige verzog ihr Gesichtchen, und lies sie ein.

Kurze zeit später hörte Hermine die unverkennbare schnarrende Stimme, die gerade der Prinzessin ein Kompliment machte, worauf diese albern kicherte. Hermine musste würgen, doch ein beleidigtes Schnauben lies sie wieder aufhorchen. Kurz darauf, hörte man ein schrilles keifen und ein grinsender Malfoy betrat den Raum.

Hermine fragte sich, ob er nur gut gelaunt war, wenn er andere fertig machte, als der Slytherin sich grinsend an den Tisch setzte. Aber da die Antwort eh klar war wandte sie sich wieder ihren Hausaufgaben zu.

Sie war schon fast fertig, als ein pochen am Fenster sie und Malfoy aufschauen lies. Malfoy Gesichtszüge wurden hart, als er die Eule vor dem Fenster erkannte.

„Deine?" fragte Hermine, und beobachtete dabei, ihren Gegen über, aber Malfoy schüttelte nur langsam den Kopf. Trotzdem sah Hermine deutlich, das ihm das Tier nicht unbekannt war. Sie stand auf um das Tier herein zulassen, aber bevor sie das Fenster erreicht hatte, wurde sie schon von Malfoy hart zurückgezogen. „Was, ich dachte es wäre nicht deine!" „Heißt ja nicht das es deine ist!" „Na und, draußen lass ich sie aber nicht, also lass mich los." „Hör zu Granger", meinte Malfoy mit einem Blick auf das Päckchen, welches am Bein der Eule befestigt war, nervös. „Lass es einfach sein, die Eule geht dich nichts an. Verstanden!"

Hermine beachtete ihn einfach nicht weiter, riss sich los, und machte das Fenster auf. Genau in dem Moment, als sich Malfoy auf sie stürzte, um zu verhindern das sie die Eule hereinließ, flog die mit einem Aufschrei weg. Hermine merkte wie sich Malfoy wieder etwas entspannte.

Sie wollte endlich wissen was hier gespielt wurde, aber aus Malfoy würde sie nichts heraus bekommen, vielleicht ja aber heute Abend...

Als sie Hagrids Hütte errichte dämmerte es schon leicht, und zu Hermines großer Verwunderung, war Malfoy schon da. „Hey Hermine", begrüßte Hagrid sie gut gelaunt. „Ich hab ne kleine Aufgabe für euch! Kommt ma' mit, Ihr sollt für Prof. Snape ein paar Zutaten sammeln'. Seht ihr diese Pflanze?", er hielt eine gelbliche Blume mit gezackten Blätter in die Luft. „Davon brachen wir so fünfzig, am besten guckte ihr dort hinten an der Lichtung. Wenn'ihr fertig seid, bringt das Zeug einfach zu mir. Wenn's Probleme gibt sendet einfach rote Funken." Er warf Hermine noch einen mitleidigen Blick, klopfte ihr auf die Schulter, wobei sie fast 10 Zentimeter im Boden versanken, und ging.

„So ein trampeliger Trottel", schüttelte Malfoy sich, und ging zu der Lichtung. „Halts Maul", rief Hermine ihm nach, dann folgte sie ihm langsam. Plötzlich bemerkte sie wie ihr Feind erstarrte, und sich nicht mehr von der Stelle rührte. Vorsichtig ging Hermine in seine Richtung, und spöttelte als sie nichts sah „Na Malfoy, schiss im Dunkeln?" Aber reagierte gar nicht, sondern starrte weiterhin auf einen kleinen Fleck auf dem Boden. Hermine folgte seinem Blick und erstarrte ebenfalls. Ein Kalter Schauer lief ihr über den Rücken, und sie wich einen schritt zurück. Auf der Erde hockte eine Ratte-eine ihr sehr bekannte Ratte.


	11. Wurmschwanz' Besuch

Chapter 9

Hermine stieß einen rauen Schrei aus, ihr Herz pochte wie verrückt. In Gedanken, sah sie wie sich Krätze in ihrem dritten Schuljahr, in Wurmschwanz verwandelt hatte, wie er ihnen wieder entkommen war, sie sah Harry, der mit Entsetzen im Gesicht von den Vorkommnissen beim Trimagischen Turnier gesprochen hatte...

„Lass uns gehen Granger, das ist nur eine normale Ratte", meinte Malfoy angespannt, den Blick immer noch auf der Ratte, doch Hermine konnte deutlich sehen, das auch ihm die Ratte bekannt war. Sie schüttelte nur leicht den Kopf, und machte vorsichtig ein paar Schritte auf den Animagus zu.

„Krätze", meinte sie mit nervöser Stimme. „Komm, Komm her..." Sie schob ihre Hand langsam in die Tasche ihres Umhangs und ertastete den Zauberstab.

Die Ratte tapste ein paar Schritte zurück, und fiepte.

Langsam zog die Gryffindors, ihren Zauberstab, doch bevor sie zielen konnte, raste Wurmschwanz/Krätze los, in Richtung des schützenden Gebüsches! „Stupor", rief Hermine mit hoher Stimme, aber die Ratte war schon verschwunden. „Granger?" Malfoy blickte sie komisch von der Seite an, aber Hermine rannte ohne ihn zu beachten an ihm vorbei in Richtung Hagrids Hütte. Der Slytherin zögerte keinen Moment, sprintete ihr hinter her und hielt sie fest. „Was soll das, was weißt du über die Ratte?" Seine Stimme war eindringlich. Hermine guckte ihn durchdringend an. „Lass mich los, verdammt, das ist wichtig, ich muss sofort zu Hagrid, Ok! Lass mich los!" Ihre stimme schnappte langsam über. Malfoy merkte nur das er sie los lies, warum wusste er selbst nicht. Ohne einen Moment zeit zu verschwenden rannte Hermine weiter, Malfoy folgte ihr wie betäubt. Keuchend kam die Gryffindor an der kleinen Hütte an, und pochte wie wild dagegen. Verwundert guckte Hagrid sie an. „Alles Ok, Hermine?" „Wurmschwanz ist hier...ich hab ihn im Wald gesehen...als Ratte..." Hagrids freundliche Gesichtszüge erfroren. „Ich hol Dumbledore", rief er noch, dann verschwand er mit großen Schritten. Hinter Hermine winselte Fang ängstlich, wie ihn Trance tätschelte sie seinen Rücken. Sie lehnte sich gegen die kühle Mauer der Hütte und starrte in die Dunkelheit. Nie hätte sie gedacht ihn so schnell wieder zu sehen, ihn er Sirius verraten hatte, der Harrys Eltern auf dem Gewissen hatte, der alle Jahre Lang belogen hatte, der Harry verletzt hatte und mehrere Muggel getötet hatte. Hermine merkte, das sie zitterte. „Woher kanntest du ihn?" Malfoy. Den hatte sie total vergessen. Langsam blickte sie ihn an. „Woher kennst du ihn?" „Dreimal darfst du raten." Er blickte sie spöttisch an, aber in seinen Augen lag etwas feindseliges, was nicht Hermine galt. „Er hat Harrys Eltern auf dem Gewissen, und das von Sirius auch." Es war raus bevor ihr bewusst wurde, was sie sagte. „Ich weiß.", meinte Malfoy leise. Hermine kniff die Augen zusammen, und zog scharf die Luft ein. „Was dachtest du denn?", fragte Malfoy, mit immer noch leiser Stimme. Ja was hatte sie gedacht?

„Warum war er hier? Weißt du das auch?"

"Wahrscheinlich um einen Mondscheinspatisiergang zu machen. Granger ich kann nicht hellsehen!"

Hermine warf ihm einen stechenden Blick zu, dann machte sie sich langsam auf den Weg hoch zum Schloss. Malfoy folgte sehr schweigend mit einigem Abstand, doch sie nahm ihn gar nicht wahr. Wie sollte sie die Sache nur Harry erklären? Morgen würde er alle wahrscheinlich eh von Dumbledore oder Professor McGonnagall erfahren, aber er würde sauer sein weil Hermine ihm nicht sofort bescheid gesagt hatte, würde sie ihm heute nichts erzählen. Doch wie würde er reagieren?

Als sie wieder im Schloss angekommen waren, warf Hermine Malfoy noch einen letzten Blick zu, dann rannte sie die Treppen hoch, in Richtung ihres Gemeinschaftsraum. Ganz außer Atem stolperte sie in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Harry und Ron, die gespannt über dem Schachbrett hingen, und ihren Figuren Befehle zubrüllten fuhren herum. "Hey Hermine", meinte Ron verwirrt, während eine von Harrys Figuren Rons Bauern vom Feld schlugen. "Wieso bist du schon wieder da?"

Hermine ließ sich auf einen der weichen Sessel, und würgte, als wolle sie die Worte hervorpressen. "Alles in Ordnung mit dir? Hat...war was mit Malfoy?", fragte Harry besorgt. "Ja, ist er frech geworden", fing Ron an. "Sollen wir mit ihm re..." "Wurmschwanz war im Wald!" platze es aus Hermine heraus. Mit einem Schlag verstummten Harry und Ron, nur das Klirren der Schachfiguren, die sich aus Protest gegenseitig zertrümmerten war noch zu hören. "Krä...Wurmschwanz war hier?"

"Wir waren grade im Verbotenen Wald, und da hockte diese Ratte auf der Erde", erzählte Hermine schaudernd. "Und...vielleicht war es eine normale Ratte?" Harry sah aus als wäre er gerade von den Toten auferstanden, aschgrau im Gesicht. "Ich hab ihm wieder erkannt, er war's hundertprozentig." Hermine schluckte, "Ich...ich hab noch versucht ihn aufzuhalten, aber er ist einfach verschwunden. Ich bin zu Hagrid, und der hat Dumbledore geholt, aber ich glaub nicht das sie ihn noch gekriegt haben." Während ihrer letzten Worte, war Hermine immer leiser geworden bevor sie gänzlich verstummte.

"DIESES ARSCHLOCH!", brüllte Harry ohne jede Vorwarnung los. Er atmete schnell, und starrte in die Flammen. Erst wütend, dann fiel er immer mehr in sich zusammen. Er schüttelte den Kopf, dann wandte er sich wieder Hermine zu. "Bist du denn OK?" "Hm", nickte Hermine, mehr brachte sie nicht hervor. "Was hat Malfoy eigentlich gemacht? Kannte er Wurmschwanz, ich meine hat er die Ratte gesehen, ich meine hat er gesehen, das die Ratte Wurmschwanz war?" fiel Ron zerstreut ein. Auch ihn schien die Rückkehr seines ehemaligen Haustiers ziemlich erschüttert zu haben. Kein Wunder eigentlich.

"Jaaa, er kannte sie...", meinte Hermine abwesend, in ihrem Kopf sah sie immer wieder Malfoys Ausdruck in den Augen, als er Wurmschwanz gesehen hatte. "Hat er versucht dich aufzuhalten als du zu Hagrid wolltest?" Hatte er? Er hatte sie kurz festgehalten, aber sie sofort wieder losgelassen. "Nein, nicht wirklich." "Er steckt doch bestimmt dahinter, dieses hinterhältige Arschloch. Wetten er hat ihm geholfen hier hinzukommen!" Ron guckte erwartungsvoll in die Runde. "Vielleicht." Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich bin oben. Nacht", murmelte er und verschwand in Richtung Schlafsaal. "Ich guck mal lieber nach ihm, Ciao", meinte Ron und verschwand ebenfalls. Hermine stand langsam auf, und schaute auf die zertrümmerten Schachfiguren. Dann ging sie langsam in ihren Schlafsaal wo sie sich auf' Bett fallen ließ. 'Er steckt doch bestimmt dahinter. Wetten er hat ihm geholfen hierhin zu kommen!' Immer wieder schallten Rons Worte durch ihren Kopf. Aber hatte er? Hermine hatte Harry und Ron nicht erzählt, dass sie Malfoy nachts im Verbotenen Wald begegnet war, aber es war fast die selbe Stelle gewesen, wie damals. Doch trotzdem, Hermine würde Malfoys Gesichtsausdruck nie vergessen. Verdammt, im moment ging alles nur noch drunter und drüber, Hermine vermisste das etwas ruhigere friedlichere Leben, welches sonst immer geherrscht hatte.

Sie drehte sich auf die Seite und trotz der Vorkommnisse wurde sie schnell von der Müdigkeit übermannt.

Als sie am nächsten Morgen Harry und Ron beim Frühstück traf, schienen sie fast wieder normal, auf jeden Fall ließen sie sich nichts anmerken. Wahrscheinlich hatten sie gestern Abend noch lange darüber geredet.

Plötzlich stand Dumbledore auf und sofort verstummten die ganzen Gespräche in der großen Halle. "Es tut mir leid ihnen mitzuteilen müssen, dass sich gestern einer der treusten Anhänger Voldemorts zeitweise im Verbotenen Wald aufhielt und uns entkam. Jedoch sind wir dank zweier Schüler sofort gewarnt worden und konnten so wahrscheinlich das schlimmste verhindern.

Dafür bekommen sie jeweils zwanzig Punkte." Er hatte zwar keine Namen genannt, aber Hermine wusste das Slytherin und Gryffindor gerade Punkte dazu gewonnen hatten. "Doch die Gefahr ist noch nicht gänzlich gebannt, deshalb dürfen sie bis auf weiteres das Schulgebäude nur für ihre Unterrichtsstunden, oder mit Erlaubnis eines Lehrers verlassen." Dumbledore setzte sich wieder, und in der Halle, brach eine Welle von getuscheltem aus. Hermine blickte zu Malfoy, der gerade gelangweilt seinem Tischnachbar zu hörte. Hatte er Wurmschwanz wirklich geholfen?

Nach dem Unterricht hastete Hermine sofort zu dem Raum in dem sie ihre Hausaufgaben machen sollte. Malfoy war noch nicht da und so setzte sie sich um zu warten. Nur 10 Minuten später hörte man das Fauchen der Prinzessin und ein grinsender Slytherin kam herein.

"Hast du Wurmschwanz geholfen?", platze es sofort aus Hermine heraus. Malfoy starrte sie überrascht an. Dann machte sich langsam wieder sein Grinsen über das ganze Gesicht breit.


	12. Berufsvorstellungen

Chapter 10

"Ich finde das nicht sonderlich lustig", fauchte Hermine, "also hast du ihm geholfen du dreckiger, kleiner, schleimiger..." Malfoy zog eine Augenbraue hoch, so außer sich war Hermine selten. Sie ließ ein wütendes Geräusch hören, was darauf schließen ließ, dass sie mit ihrem Vokabular fürs erste am Ende war. Malfoy grinste immer noch. "Und was wäre wenn ich ihm geholfen hätte?", fragte er genüsslich. "Dann hättest du gezeigt was für ein widerliches...", fing Hermine wieder an, wurde dieses Mal aber unterbrochen. "Dann hätte ich dich bestimmt zu deinem Trottelfreund rennen lassen, stimmt das ist vollkommen logisch, ich stimme dir voll zu." Hermine öffnete den Mund und schloss ihn wieder, öffnete ihn und schloss ihn, ohne das ihr etwas schlagfertiges einfiel. "Du machst Unterwassersprache Training Granger? Wie interessant!"

Hermine wusste nur noch wie ihre Wut in ihr explodierte, und Malfoy plötzlich auf einem großen Schrank in der Ecke saß. Erst guckte er völlig verdattert, dann erstaunt, dann hasserfüllt doch da er sich nicht für einen Gesichtsausdruck entscheiden zu können schien, setzte er wieder seine undurchdringliche Miene auf. "Wie, was hast du gemacht?" Hermine brachte immer noch kein Wort hervor, sie wusste die Antwort eh nicht. Ihr Zauberstab steckte friedlich in ihrer Tasche, und sie hatte kein Wort gesprochen und trotzdem saß Malfoy auf dem Schrank. Vielleicht war es ja die Art von Zauber, die man gar nicht erst kontrollieren konnte, wie die von dessen Anwendung Harry erzählt hatte, mit der er sich mehr mal vor seinem schweinemäßigen Cousin gerettet hatte. Etwas machte Hermine dieser Gedanke Angst doch sie musste grinsen, als Malfoy vom Schrank hüpfte und mit einer Mischung aus Ärger und Verwunderung auf sie zukam. "Tut mir leid", meldete sich der schuldbewusste Teil ihres Körpers, in der nächsten Sekunde fragte sich sie warum in aller Welt ihr das schon wieder rausgerutscht war. Malfoy bombardierte sie nur mit stechenden Blicken, sagte allerdings, ganz zu Hermines Verwunderung nichts mehr und begann mit den Hausaufgaben. Hermine zuckte mit den Achseln, und hatte das Thema für sich abgeschlossen bevor sie ihr erstes Buch hervor geholt hatte.

Als sie am Abend ihre Tasche neben sich auf einen der Sessel im Gemeinschaftsraum fallen ließ um Harry und Ron von der Ekelhaftigkeit Malfoys zu erzählen merkte sie, dass er das Schrank Thema wohl doch nicht so friedlich abgeschlossen hatte, wie sie gedacht hätte. Wieder spritzte Tinte, dieses Mal allerdings in allen Farben und auch vielmehr als beim vorigen Mal aus ihrer Tasche. Hermine versuchte ihr Gesicht noch rechtzeitig mit den Händen zu bedecken, doch sie sah trotzdem aus wie in den Farbtopf gefallen wie ihr Harry und Ron taktvoll mitteilten, sobald die Tinte aufgehört hatte zu spritzen. Dabei sahen sie auch nicht gerade besser aus! "Krmph, Kr...Malfoy", würgte Hermine hervor, und merkte wie sie rot anlief. Passte bestimmt gut zu der restlichen Farbe in ihrem Gesicht, dachte sie sarkastisch. "Schon wieder Malfoy?", fragte Ron, der da er dieses Mal auch nicht schlecht was abbekommen hatte, etwas säuerlich dreinguckte.

Hermine nickte wage, und ließ die Farbe mit einem Wink ihres Zauberstabs verschwinden. "Was macht ihr während der Hausaufgaben eigentlich? Tintenschlacht, können wir dir helfen?", fragte Harry grinsend. Hermine guckte ob sie nicht recht wusste ob sie lachen sollte oder doch lieber explodieren. "Ich glaub er war etwas sauer auf mich, da...na ja ich hab in auf den Schrank gezaubert. Ron und Harry prusteten los. "Wie hast du das denn gemacht? Wingardium Leviosa?"

"Ich...das ist es ja, ich hab garnichts gemacht, ich war nur sauer!" "Oh, cool Hermine, dass schaffen nur die wenigsten Zauberer das ist echt...", Ron stoppte. "Quatsch Harry hat erzählt, dass er sich mal auf gleiche Weise aufs Schuldach gehext hat." "Vielleicht, ist es eine Art Zauber die man selbst garnicht...ich weiß nicht...wahrnimmt", spekulierte Harry. "Warum habe ich das dann noch nie geschafft? Ich hätte Fred und George auch manchmal gerne auf unser Hausdach gehext", murmelte Ron leicht beleidigt. Harry und Hermine zuckten mit den Schultern. "Sie mal, das ist garnicht so toll. Du hast das Gefühl, das du dein Handel garnicht mehr kontrollieren kannst, das ist wirklich eher unheimlich", versuchte Hermine zu argumentieren. Harry stimmte ihr nickend zu, auch wenn er nicht so aussah, als würde er ihr vollkommen zustimmen. "Na denn", murmelte Ron, nur halbwegs überzeugt, aber immer hin wieder etwas fröhlicher.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wie ihnen sich klar ist, werden sie mit diesem Jahr nur noch zwei Jahre auf dieser Schule verweilen", leitete Professor McGonagall die nächste Verwandlungsstunde ein. "Deshalb haben wir ihnen letztes Jahr schon eine Berufsberatung angeboten, und dieses Jahr werden Sie die Chance bekommen persönlich mit den Leuten zu sprechen, die vielleicht schon jetzt ihren Traumberuf ausüben. Deshalb werden sie Morgen freibekommen, um mit den Leuten zu reden, und die verschiedenen Berufe vorgestellt zu bekommen. Da sie leider nicht Zeit genug haben sich über alles zu informieren, werden morgen früh Listen ausgehängt, in denen sie sich für die einzelnen Berufsvorstellungen eintragen können." Leise Gemurmel brach in der Klasse aus, alle waren froh über die Abwechselung zum normalen Schultag. "Jede Vorstellung dauert eine Stunde", fuhr die Lehrerin fort, "passen sie bitte auf, dass sie sich nicht gleichzeitig für zwei Berufe eintragen." Bei diesen Worten sah sie Neville an, der schon unter ihrem Blick rot wurde.

"Ich bin mal gespannt welche Berufe sie vorstellen, hoffentlich ist Auror dabei", überlegte Harry hoffnungsvoll. Hermine war wegen einer ganz anderen Sache glücklich, morgen würde sie wahrscheinlich keine Hausaufgaben bekommen und das hieß kein Malfoy.

Mit diesem Gedanken tröstete sie sich den Nachmittag über, obwohl Malfoy seine Sticheleien erstmal weitgehend eingestellt hatte. Warum auch immer.

Trotzdem legte Hermine ihre Tasche am Abend höchst vorsichtig auf den Boden des Gemeinschaftsraums, um weitere Explosionen zu vermeiden, und sie denn nach Tintenkügelchen zu durchsuchen, wobei ihr Harry und Ron belustigt zuguckten. Doch dann, Hermine hatte ihre Untersuchung fast abgeschlossen ohne etwas zu finden, sprang Krumbein ohne Vorwarnung auf Rons Schoß, dieser kreischte überrascht auf, Hermine wirbelte erschrocken herum und stieß die Tasche um. Sie hatte es fast schon erwartet, wieder gab es einen leisen Knall und Tinte spritze in Sturzbächen aus der Tasche. Dieses Mal war es nur Schweinchen rosa und himmelblaue Tinte, und zwar soviel das am ende Hermine, Ron und Harry nach einer Mischung aus Schwein, und geschmackloser Babykleidung aussahen.

"Hübsches Outfit, ihr drei", erklag es hämisch vom Portraitloch, kurz gefolgt von einem begeisterten "Cool, wie habt ihr das denn hingekriegt?" Hermine, Ron und Harry wirbelten herum. Vom Portraitloch grinsten ihnen Fred und George entgegen.


	13. Die 'andere' Seite

chapter 11

"Was...was macht _ihr _den ihr?", fragte Ron völlig überrumpelt und demnach auch misstrauisch. "Dir auch einen schönen Tag Brüderchen, oder müssen wir dich schon Mr. Weasley nennen?", feixte Fred. "Quatsch", schaltete sich George ein, noch ist Ronnie-Wonnie ja nicht siebzehn!" Ron gab ein Knurren von sich und wiederholte verärgert seine Frage. "WAS MACHT IHR HIER?" "Ronnie-Wutzie", flötete George. "Mum wäre _gar nicht_ erfreut, wenn sie erfahren sollte, dass du im Unterricht nicht aufpasst!" Fred setzte einen Gesichtsausdruck, der wohl bekümmert aussehen sollte, was ihm allerdings nicht so ganz gelang. "Was?" Ron blickte seine Brüder mit einem etwas dümmlichen Gesichtsausdruck an, aber Hermine hatte begriffen. "Ach so!", rief sie und schenkte Ron und Harry einen wissenden Blick zu. Jetzt sah auch Harry etwas verwirrt aus. "Die beiden sind Teil dieser Berufsvorstellung", platzte es aus der Gryffindor heraus. "Die...nee...die doch nicht, wer hätte sie schon für eine Berufsstellung ge..." Rons Stimme wurde immer leiser als er in die grinsenden Gesichter seiner Brüder guckte.

Plötzlich ertönte ein ohrenbetäubender Applaus. Ohne das es einem der drei Freunde aufgefallen war, hatten sich fast alle Gryffindor im Gemeinschaftsraum versammelt, um die Wiederkehr der Weasley Zwillinge, die natürlich immer noch berühmt und beliebt waren zu feiern.

Ron, der zuvor ärgerlich aufgesprungen war, ließ sich wieder zurück auf den Sessel fallen, hüpfte aber gleich wieder weg, als Hermine mit ihrem Zauberstab auf ihn zeigte. "Ron was soll das willst du den ganzen Tag so besprenkelt herum laufen?", fragte sie ihn ärgerlich. Ron setzte sich brav wieder hin, mit einer Miene die klarmachte, dass er die Tinte schon wieder völlig vergessen hatte. "Sie hätten mir ruhig sagen können, dass sie kommen, aber ich bin schließlich nur ihr Bruder mir müssen sie ja nichts erzählen", schnaubte er, sobald alle wieder ihre normale Farbe hatten. "Komm, so sind die doch, das müsstest du doch eigentlich am besten wissen oder!"; versuchte Harry seinen Freund wieder aufzuheitern, was ihm allerdings nur so halb gelang, und als die Zwillinge sich viel später am Abend wieder zu den drei setzten, kam er wieder auf seine Frage zurück. "Tja, wer weiß, wer weiß, wie viele Geheimnisse das Leben doch verbirgt...", meinte George genüsslich, und Fred fügte, auch nicht sonderlich hilfreich hinzu. "Was du nicht weißt, macht dich nicht heiß!" "Ach kommt schon", versuchte Harry zu schmeicheln. "Welche Berufe werden den vorgestellt?" Die Zwillinge grinsten nur, und standen auf. "Ich glaub wir machen noch nen Gang durchs gute alte Hogwarts." Und schwups waren sie weg, und hinterließen einen genervten Ron.

-------------------------------------

Als die drei am nächsten Morgen den Gemeinschaftsraum betraten stachen ihnen sofort mehrere rote Zettel entgegen, auf denen alles über die Berufvorstellungen stand.

"...da dies ein einmaliges Programm ist", las Harry vor, welcher sich als erster, zu den von vielen Gryffindor umringten Blättern gedrängelt hatte, "...werden alle Jahrgänge befugt sein, an den Berufsvorstellungen teilzunehmen. Jeder Schüler und jede Schülerin muss sich mindestens bei vier Vorstellungen eintragen. Hausaufgabe ist es über jeden Beruf einen zusammenfassenden Bericht zu schreiben." Hermine stöhnte auf. Also doch Malfoy.

Auf einem zweiten Blatt waren alle Berufe aufgelistet, sowie diejenigen die sie vorstellten.

Hermine überflog den Zettel und zwang sich nicht laut loszuprusten. 'Scherzartikelverkäufer/erfinder-Fred&George Weasley/ Ministeriumsassistent-Percy Weasley/ Missbrauch von Muggelartefakenbeauftragten-Arthur Weasley/ Tierpfleger/forscher-Charlie Weasley/ Grygottsbeauftragter-Bill Weasley...', stand zwischen tausend anderen Berufen. Hermine und Harry konnten sich ein Grinsen nicht mehr verkneifen, doch Ron schien das kein bisschen lustig zu finden. "DIE KÖNNEN DOCH NICHT ALLE HIERHINKOMMEN; WIE SIEHT DAS DENN AUS? VERDAMMT, ALLE KOMMEN ABER MIR HAT NATÜRLICH KEINER WAS GESAGT!" Harry zog Ron von den Blättern weg, und versuchte ihn zu beruhigen, was ihm aber nicht wirklich gelang da vor lachen kaum stehen konnte. „Ich weiß wirklich nicht warum du dich so aufregst, es doch schön wenn alle da sind", mischte sich auch Hermine ein. „Und außerdem kannst du sie eh nicht mehr dran hindern." Ron schnaufte noch einmal wie ein riesiges Nilpferd, und warf Harry welcher immer noch grinste einen bösen Blick zu, aber er schien sich schon wieder etwas gefangen zu haben.

Zehn Minuten später, als sie sich auf dem Weg zum Frühstück machten, hatten sich Hermine, Harry und Ron bei ‚Auror-(N. Tonks)' , Harry und Ron überzeugten Hermine sich noch, Fred und Georges Vorstellung anzugucken, sowie die von Ludo Bagman (Sport und Spiele Beauftragter) anzusehen, und Harry und Hermine überzeugten Ron, zu Charlies Vorstellung zu gehen. Außerdem trug sich Hermine noch bei Richter/in, Heiler/in, Beauftragte/r für Verbeugung von Missbrauch von Muggelartefakten und Grygottsangestelle/r ein.

„Meine Güte Hermine, warum musstest du so viele Berufe wählen?", fragte Ron beim Frühstück, „Du hättest so viele Freistunden haben können, aber nein, du musst dir sonst wie viele Berufe angucken. Ich dachte du wolltest später eh diese Belfer Sache machen...oder hast du die schon aufgegeben?", fügte er hoffnungsvoll hinzu. „Es heißt B-Elfe-R", verbesserte sie ihn automatisch. Harry stöhnte nur. Hermine zog die Augenbrauen hoch, und beugte sich über ihre Tasche, aus der es plötzlich summte. Sie öffnete sie, und zuckte zurück. Es knallte und ein kleiner roter Teufel flog heraus, welcher ihr die Zunge raus streckte, und dann davon zischte. Harry und Ron fingen an zu lachen, und auch Hermine musste grinsen, allerdings nur, bis sie einen feixenden Malfoy am Slytherintisch sah. Schon wieder, schoss ihr durch den Kopf. Wenigstens hatte er sich mal etwas Neues aufgedacht.

Die drei machten sich auf den Weg zu der Auroren Vorstellung, für welche sie sich als erstes eingetragen hatten. Kaum hatten sie sich auf ein paar Stühle direkt vor dem Pult niedergelassen, stürmte Tonks in den Raum, stolperte, und ging beinahe zu Boden. Sie grinste und kam auf Harry , Hermine und Ron zu um sie zu begrüßen. Heute war ihr Haar lila mit rosanen Stränen, und zu einem Pferdeschwanz zusammen gebunden.

"Na, alles in Ordnung?"

"Yep", grinste Harry, und auch Ron und Hermine nickten. Tonks ließ den Blick durch die Klasse schweifen, dann nickte sie worauf die Tür mit einem ohrenbetäubenden Knall ins Schloss fiel. "Ups", meinte sie mit einem entschuldigenden Grinsen, "ich kriege s einfach nicht so hin, dass normal zugeht." Sie zuckte mit den Schultern und wirbelte ihren Zauberstab durch die Luft. Ca. 20 Namen erschienen in der Luft, und schwebten über ihren Besitzer, wo sie schließlich regungslos verharrten. Hermine guckte sich im Klassenzimmer um, und erstarrte. In der hintersten Ecke saß Malfoy! Hermine stieß ihre beiden Freunde an, und ruckte mit dem Kopf in Richtung dem Slytherin.

"Was macht der den hier? Auror? Er hat's wohl mit Todesser verwechselt, aber er war ja noch nie der klügste", schnappte Ron. Auch Tonks war ihren Blicken gefolgt, und Hermine hatte das Gefühl, ihr Gesicht hätte sich bei ihren Worten leicht angespannt. Sie schenkte Malfoy ein Lächeln, was allerdings ziemlich künstlich aussah. Malfoy erwiderte es nicht.

Tonks zuckte noch einmal mit den Schultern, und begann dann mit ihrer Vorstellung.

"Wow, das war so super", schwärmte Ron nach der Stunde. "Hm, s wäre echt cool Auror zu werden", stimmte Harry ihm mit glänzenden Augen zu. Nachdem Tonks alles über die Aufgaben und Verpflichtungen eines Aurors erklärt hatte, hatte sie ihnen ein paar Zaubersprüche beigebracht, die in diesem Beruf oft benutzt worden. Am Ende hatte sie ihnen noch einen der theoretischen Aufnahme Tests gezeigt und ihnen erklärt, welche Fähigkeiten man brauchte um Auror werden zu können.

"Ich...", setzte Ron an, verstummte aber schlagartig, als sich seine Tasche plötzlich losriss und einen Meter vor ihm anfing Tango zu tanzen. Verwirrt blickte er auf, direkt in die feixenden Gesichter von Fred und George. "Wohin wollen die edlen Herrschaften den? Doch nicht etwas zu uns oder?" "Wohin sonst", meinte Harry, worauf George sich tief verbeugte, und Fred sie in eines der Klassenzimmer winkte. Es war als hätten sie eine neue Welt betreten. Durch das Zimmer schwirrten Unmengen Filibusters Feuerwerk, kleine Kreaturen hüften über die Tische, die sich immer, wenn man sie zu lange ansah in Tintenflecke, Pergamente oder Zauberstäbe verwandelten, und sich in Staub auflösten, wenn man sie zu fangen versuchte. Da wo das Pult hätte stehen sollen, war ein riesiges Büfé, auf dem sich Süßigkeiten und Kuchen aneinander drängten. Hermine erkannte die Kanarienkreme sowie das Zungentoffé, und entschied sich, nichts von dem Angebotenen zu essen. Trotzdem stopfte sie sich nach der Stunde, genau wie alle anderen, die Taschen mit den Scherzartikeln voll.

Die nächsten zwei Vorstellungen hatte Hermine noch zusammen mit ihren Freunden, dann ging sie alleine zu den Restlichen.

Sehr zu ihrer Verwunderung war Malfoy auch bei Heiler und Richter, wo er genau wie schon bei Auror immer in der hintersten Ecke saß.

Ein kleiner Zettel schwebte unauffällig auf Hermine zu, und landete sacht auf ihrem Pult. ‚Irgendwelche Probleme Granger?' Hermines Augenbrauen schossen in die Höhe. ‚Warum?', kritzelte sie zurück, und fragte sich im gleichen Augenblick, warum sie ihm antwortete.

‚Du starrst.'

Hermine feuerte einen wütenden Blick auf den Slytherin ab, welcher ihr überlegen zugrinste.

„Wie ich _starre_?", fauchte sie später am Tag während der Hausaufgaben.

„Du hast mich den ganzen Tag über angestarrt."

„Hab ich nicht!"

„Hast du doch!"

Hermine stöhnte. Das hörte sich an wie ein Streit zweier Kindergartenkinder, die sich wegen einer Schaufel stritten.

„Was wolltest du bitteschön bei Auror, Heiler oder Richter? Hast du den Bereich deiner Traumberufe vergrößert, oder was?", fuhr sie ihn an.

„Nun ja, es ist ganz nützlich die Stärken und Schwächen der anderen Seite kennen zu lernen..."

Die Gryffindor schnappte nach Luft. „Der anderen Seite? Was soll das jetzt schon wieder heißen?"

„Sei nicht so naiv Granger", meinte Malfoy kalt.

„Du spinnst! Das ist ein Witz!"

„Woher willst du das wissen?"

Hermine starrte ihn sprachlos an, und er guckte ruhig zurück.


	14. Malfoys Entschluss

Chapter 13

Verdammt, fuhr Hermine durch den Kopf. Er hat scheiße gebaut, hundert Prozent. Warum sollte McGonnagal sie sonst so plötzlich bitten ihr zu folgen?

Aber vielleicht wollte sie ja nur mit ihr über die Schule reden, über die Hausaufgaben, über _irgendwas_! Und überhaupt selbst wenn etwas mit Malfoy wäre, würde McGonnagal sie doch nie rufen. Schließlich hatte sie nicht sonderlich viel mit ihm zu tun.

Trotzdem schoben sich immer Zweifel durch ihre Gedanken, klein und bissig, so dass Hermine kurz davor stand ihre Hauslehrerin zu fragen was in aller Welt los war. Allerdings schienen ihr die Chancen auf eine Antwort mitten auf dem Gang so gering, dass Hermine den Mund hielt.

Mit jeden Schritt wurde sie nervöser. Wenn McGonnagal mit ihr über schulische Sachen reden wollte, warum brachte sie sie dann, Hermine hatte den Gang den sie entlang eilten längst erkannt, zu Dumbledore!

„Lariktsschneckengemüse", meinte McGonnagal als sie am Wasserspeier angekommen waren, deutete Hermine die Treppe hinauf zugehen, und ließ sie dann mit ihrem klopfenden Herz alleine. Wie in Trance setzte Hermine erst den einen, dann den anderen Fuß auf die sich nach oben windende Wendeltreppe, und ließ sich nach oben bringen. Bevor sie nur die Hand zum anklopfen gehoben hatte, schwang die Tür auf und sie betrat zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben Dumbledores Büro.

Ihr erster Blick viel auf Malfoy, der auf einem Stuhl vor dem Schreibtisch hockte und somit alle ihre Befürchtungen bejahte, der zweite Blick fiel auf den Schulleiter der mit ernster Mine hinter seinem Schreibtisch saß.

„Ms Granger, schön das Sie so schnell kommen konnten. Setzen Sie sich doch bitte."

Zögernd, fast unsicher lies sich Hermine auf den Stuhl neben Malfoy sinken. Waren sie nicht genauso vor ein paar Tagen hier gesessen und hatten sich über Dumbledores Strafe geärgert? Wie nichtig ihr die Probleme mit den Hausaufgaben plötzlich vorkamen.

Ihr Blick huschte kurz zu Malfoy, in der Hoffnung. . .ja in welcher Hoffnung? Das er ihr ein beruhigendes Lächeln zu warf? Malfoy? Niemals.

„Sie fragen sich bestimmt, warum ich Sie ohne Ankündigung hier her bestellt habe", begann Dumbledore mit ruhiger aber fester Stimme.

„Der Grund ist, dass Mr. Malfoy gerade in mein Büro kam und mir ein paar – nun, nennen wir es aufschlussreiche – Informationen mitteilte. Nicht erfreulich, aber aufschlussreich. Da er angab, auf ihren Rat hin gehandelt zu haben", Hermines Augen flogen ungläubig zu Malfoy, der allerdings weiter hin ausdruckslos nach vorne starrte, „denke ich, dass sie wissen könnten worum es geht."

„Ähm..." War Malfoy wirklich wegen ihr zu Dumbledore gegangen? Dann hatte er gar keinen Mist gebaut? „Ich...na ja so halb."

Wieder warf sie Malfoy einen unsicheren Blick zu und dieses mal guckte er ihr direkt ins Gesicht. Wie ein Stromschlag zuckte sein Blick durch ihren Körper und Hermine sah schnell wieder nach vorne. Was war das denn gewesen? Wahrscheinlich die Aufregung.

„Ich weiß, dass Malfoy mehrmals im Wald war, weil", sie stockte. „Weil sie ihm gefolgt sind?", half ihr Dumbledore höflich weiter. Hermine merkte wie sie rot wurde und fuhr schnell weiter. „Und er. . .hat ein paar Mal erwähnt, er würde Informationen für. . .für Todesser sammeln."

Dumbledore nickte leicht. „Genauer gesagt, nannte er es die ‚andere Seite', aber sie haben Recht." Hermine warf ihm einen erstaunten Blick zu, woher wusste er das so genau?

„Haben sie sich eigentlich jemals gefragt wozu die Kiste in dem Raum, in welchem sie ihre Hausaufgaben verrichten, gut ist?" Die Kiste. Über die Ereignisse der letzten Tage, hatte sie sie schon fast vergessen.

„Die Kiste beinhaltet – es tut mir leid, dass ich sie erst jetzt darüber informieren kann, aber ich fühlte mich zu diesem Schritt gezwungen – eine Art Abhörgerät."

Dieses Mal blickte auch Malfoy auf, ungläubig fast wütend. Aber auch Hermine merkte wie leise Panik in ihr hoch kroch. Was hatte sie alles vor sich hin geredet, während sie abgehört worden war?

„Ich hoffe sie verzeihen mir. Ich kann ihnen versichern, dass das abhören jegentlich zur Überwachungen von Dingen die für die Schule wichtig sind galt, alles andere ist vollkommen egal. Vielleicht erklärt die Sache ja auch meinen Beschluss, sie zusammen ihre Hausaufgaben verrichten. Es mag ihnen als eine sehr komische Strafe vorgekommen sein, mir kam es aber sehr gelegen, da ich so in der Lage war, Mr Malfoy ein wenig zu überprüfen. Ich bin ihnen beiden, insbesondere aber Mr Malfoy sehr dankbar, dass sie aus freien Stücken zu mir gekommen sind."

Hermine zögerte, dann nickte sie.

„Nun zu ihnen Mr Malfoy", fuhr Dumbledore nach einer kurzen Pause fort, und lächelte Malfoy freundlich zu, Hermine hätte es übertrieben gefunden zu sagen, dass der Slytherin nur ansatzweise zurück gelächelt hätte, sein Blick war so eisig das es sie wunderte, dass Dumbledore noch höflich blieb.

„Sie müssen wissen Ms Granger, dass Mr Malfoy bis zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt als Spion für Voldemort arbeitete. Ich denke es ist zum großen Teil ihnen zu verdanken, dass er sich vor ein paar Minuten dazu entschied die Seite zu wechseln."

Hermine öffnete den Mund und schloss ihn wieder? Ihr? Warum ihr? Was hatte sie denn groß gemacht? Ihm gesagt er solle zu Dumbledore gehen, aber hatte sie je damit gerechnet, er könnte ihrem Rat folgen?

„Natürlich musste ich sofort handeln. Sein Entschluss wird den Todessern nicht lange unbekannt bleiben. Ich habe ein paar tatkräftige Mitglieder des Ordens zu Narcissa Malfoy geschickt, um ihr Hilfe anzubieten, da ich befürchte Voldemort könnte seine Wut an Personen auslassen die ihm nahe stehen."

Hermine schwieg. Sie war sich nie der Ausmaßen, die Malfoys Beschluss hinter sich her zerrten, bewusst gewesen. Vielleicht zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben, bewunderte sie den Slytherin. Niemand hatte sagen müssen, dass er sich damit in Lebensgefahr brachte, plötzlich schien es viel klarer als vor noch einer Woche.

Zum ersten Mal machte sie sich Gedanken über die Tragweite Malfoys Entscheidung, merkte, dass mit ihr nicht alles gut, geregelt oder sogar zu ende war.

„Ich denke, ich muss nicht weiter hervor heben, dass Sie Mr Malfoy fürs erste nur unter mit mir abgesprochenen Sicherheitsvorkehrungen nach Hogsmeade können. Ms Granger, ich denke sie können Mr Potter und Mr Weasley von unserem Treffen erzählen, aber nicht damit hausieren gehen."

Wieder nickte Hermine benommen. Malfoy sagte wie schon die ganze Zeit kein Wort, aber Dumbledore schien das als stumme Zuneigung zu nehmen.

„Nun, das war's fürs erste. Ich wäre ihnen dankbar, wenn sie ihre Hausaufgaben weiterhin zusammen machen würden, ich werde sie aber nicht weiter abhören. Sie können gehen."

Langsam erhob sich Hermine und folgte Malfoy nach draußen. Schweigend verließen sie das Büro, erst als sich ihre Wege trennten, meldete sich Hermine leise zu Wort.

„Ich...gut das du zu Dumbledore gegangen bist." Warum hörten sich die Worte so komisch an, so beinahe piepsig?

Malfoy antwortete nicht aber sie meinte ein leichtes Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht zu sehen, nur ganz kurz, aber es war weder spöttisch, noch ähnelte es seinem üblichen feixen.


	15. Und jetzt?

Chap 14:

„Hör auf dich so lächerlich anzustellen Malfoy, das steht dir nicht!"

Ein leichtes Grinsen zog sich über Malfoys Gesicht. „Nicht das ich Wert darauf lege, dass du mir glaubst, du wirst es schon noch früh genug mitkriegen."

Hermine merkte wie sie ungewollt leicht schauderte. Was war wenn er die Sache doch ernst meinte. Er hatte recht. Was hatte er im verbotenen Wald gemacht?

„Willst du mir drohen?", fauchte sie und versuchte möglichst ungerührt zu wirken, aber sie fühlte sich plötzlich verdammt unwohl.

Malfoy zuckte nur fast unmerklich mit den Schultern und wandte sich wieder seinen Hausaufgaben zu.

„Warum solltest du mir von all deinen tollen Unternehmen erzählen, wenn sie wahr wären. Ich könnte jeden Moment zu Dumbledore gehen."

„Machst du eh nicht", antwortete Malfoy ohne aufzusehen.

„Und warum nicht?"

„Weil du bis her noch nicht zu deinem Schulleiter gerannt bist. Du hättest gehen können nachdem du mich im Welt gesehen hast, bist du aber nicht."

„Okay", Hermine atmete tief durch um sich zu beruhigen, Malfoys überhebliche Art trieb sie jedes Mal auf die nächste Palme. „Ich bin dann mal. Keine Sorge ich würde es ja _nie_ wagen zu Dumbledore zu gehen, aber vielleicht packst du trotzdem schon einmal deinen Koffer, vielleicht lauf ich ja zufällig McGonnagal über den Weg." Sie hängte sich ihre Tasche über die Schulter und ging zur Tür, als zu zwei Zentimeter neben ihrem Kopf weißes Licht gegen die Wand prallte. Hermine schnappte nach Luft und drehte sich langsam um. Malfoy stand mit erhobenen Zauberstand da, und blitzte sie wütend an.

„Wage es nie, _nie_, mir zu drohen Granger. Und ich würde dir raten dich in nächster Zeit von Lehrern oder andern fernzuhalten, sonst könnte ich mich vergessen!"

Hermine spürte wie ihr Herz raste, aber sie hielt seinem Blick stand. „Du machst mir keine Angst!"

„Tja, schade für dich, wenn du willst das die Sache hier friedlich abläuft würde ich jetzt versprechen kein Wort zu niemanden darüber fallen zu lassen."

Vielleicht hatte sie sich nur getäuscht, aber in Malfoys Augen war Angst aufgeflackert. Nur ganz kurz, so kurz, dass sie nicht mal sicher wahr ob sie sich nicht verguckt hatte.

Sie stellte ihre Tasche wieder hin und ging zu Malfoys Verwunderung wieder zurück auf ihren Platz. „Warum erzählst du mir das eigentlich alles? Warum gehst du das Risiko ein?"

Sofort setzte er wieder die altbekannte Maske auf. „Warum sollte dich das etwas angehen? Es ist meine Sache was ich wem erzähle."

„Ja, aber wieso erzählst du mir das alles? Du magst mich nicht mal. Warum erzählst du das nicht deinen kleinen Slytherin Freunden. Die würden sich bestimmt freuen."

„Woher willst du wissen, dass ich es ihnen nicht erzähle? Du weißt gar nichts, also versuch garnicht erst herumzurätseln."

Hermine strich sich über das Gesicht, eine alte Angewohnheit. Dann meinte sie völlig überraschend: „ Geh du zu Dumbledore!"

„Was?", dieses Mal schien sie Malfoy komplett überrumpelt zu haben. Sich selbst auch um ehrlich zu sein.

„Geh zu Dumbledore. Du willst doch Hilfe! Er kann dir helfen. Bestimmt!"

„Ich will Hilfe?" Ein spöttisches Grinsen huschte wieder über sein Gesicht.

„Ja, sonst hättest du mir das alles nicht erzählt. Selbst wenn du mich nur einschüchtern wolltest, wärst du nicht so weit gegangen."

„Gehst du jetzt unter die Psychologietanten? Dann such dir ein anderes Opfer an dem du üben kannst. Was soll ich bei Dumbledore? Hallo Professor, ich plane ein paar Sachen die sie vielleicht interessieren. Könnte ich sie mal kurz sprechen? Ja das stelle ich mir durch aus lustig vor! Tolle Idee Granger!"

Hermine stöhnte auf. „Du weißt was ich meine! Versuchs doch einfach."

„Versuchs doch einfach, du bist vielleicht ein Genie."

„Danke, aber wie wär's wenn du mal aufhörst so toll zu tun, über deinen Schatten springst, und hingehst!"

„Und was kriege ich dafür?"

Hermine lachte kurz auf aber es war kein freundliches Lachen. „Was stellst du dir denn vor?" Nicht, dass sie daran dachte auf seine Forderung eingehen würde aber es wäre intressant zu wissen, was er so im Kopf hatte.

Malfoy antwortete nicht sofort, aber er grinste anzüglich und ließ seinen Blick über ihren Körper gleiten. Hermine schnaubte. „Sonst geht's uns heute aber gut, ja!"

Sie stand auf, schnappte sich ihre Tasche und rauschte durch die Tür. Auf der Schwelle drehte sie sich nocheinmal um, Malfoy sah das sie rot geworden war, und meinte leise: „Überleg es dir noch einmal, bitte."

Dann verschwand sie hinter dem Portrait, und ließ Malfoy mit seinen Gedanken alleine.

_Hoffentlich geht er hin._ Immer wieder schoss ihr der Gedanke durch den Kopf, obwohl ihr das doch ziemlich egal sein konnte. Trotzdem sein Blick ging ihr nicht aus dem Kopf, auch wenn er wahrscheinlich nichts bedeutet hatte. Verdammt, wenn sie nicht aufpasste, konnte sie bald ihn seinen kranken Fanclub eintreten. Was interessierte sie es, wie er guckte. Sollte er halt machen was er wollte, hauptsache er würde zu Dumbledore gehen. (Nicht, dass er das machen würde, aber man konnte hoffen.)

„Hermine...Hermine?" Ron fuchtelte wie wild mit seiner Hand vor ihrem Gesicht hin und her, so dass Hermine zurück zucken musste, damit er ihr nicht unabsichtlich die Augen ausstach.

„Was?", fuhr sie ihn etwas schärfer als beabsichtigt an. Neben ihr flogen Harrys Augenbrauen in die Luft.

„Die Kürbispastete", meldete sich Ron leicht kleinlaut zu Wort. Hermine gab sie ihm mit einer gemurmelten Entschuldigung, aber ihre Augen flackerten immer wieder nervös zum Slytherin Tisch. Malfoy war nicht zum Abendessen erschienen. Hoffentlich baute er keine Scheiße. Hoffentlich. Obwohl es ihr doch _wirklich_ egal sein konnte. Das einzige Problem war, das es sie nicht gerade nicht interessierte. So eine Scheiße.

Vielleicht war er ja in ihrem Hausaufgaben Raum, aber warm sollte er. Die Vorstellung von Malfoy im Verbotenen Wald kam wieder in ihr hoch. Sie konnte wenigstens nach sehen ob er im Raum war.

„Ähm...Harry, Ron? Ich muss noch einmal in die Bücherei, wir sehen uns dann später!"

Sie achtete nicht auf die resignierenden Blicke ihrer Freunde und eilte aus der großen Halle. Bis zu dem Raum kam sie allerdings nicht.

„Ms Granger?" Professor McGonnagal eilte auf sie zu. „Wenn sie mir bitte kurz folgen würden!"

* * *

Hallölle, da bin ich wieder, ich hab immomment so nen schreibwahn, und da kann ich ja auch hier mal wieder ein chappie reinsetzen;-)

Und wenn ich ein paar reviews krieg, schreib ich auch bestimmt weiter)

Trory: hi mal wieder, sry das es so lang gedauert hat, ich hab ne kleine pause gebraucht;-)

Gipsy: hach, danke, danke;-)

silver moonstone: tjy ging dann doch net so schnell weiter aber hier bin ich wieder;-)

SFMK: danke, und auch nochmal sorry das ich erst jetzt poste;-)

Tanea: merci bien;-), ich weiß manchmal überkommt's mich dann und ich tipp sätze die kein schwein versteht...


	16. Eine schlange auch der guten seite?

Chapter 16:

„Und was wollte er von dir?", wurde Hermine neugierig von Ron und Harry im Gemeinschaftsraum empfangen.

„Er..." Hermine stockte. Sollte sie ihren Freunden überhaupt davon erzählen? Ging es sie wirklich etwas an? Ja, Dumbledore hatte ihr erlaubt mit den beiden darüber zu sprechen, aber was war mit Malfoy? _Was interessiert dich Malfoy_, zischte eine Stimme in ihrem Kopf, _dass hier sind deine Freunde, und Malfoy ist dein Feind. Also stell dich nicht so an!_

„Es ging um Malfoy", antwortete Hermine leise.

„Hah!" Ron stieß einen Triumphschrei als hätte er gerade die Quiddichweltmeisterschaft gewonnen. „Ich wusste, dass der Dreck am stecken hat!"

„_Ron!_", fuhr Hermine ihn stärker als beabsichtigt an. „Warte doch einmal bis ich fertig bin und unterbrich mich nicht. _Ja_, er hat Mist gebaut, aber die Betonung liegt auf _hat_. Er ist freiwillig zu Dumbledore gegangen und alles erzählt!" Während sie gesprochen hatte, war Hermine immer lauter gewesen, einige neugierige Gryffindors drehten sich interessiert zu dem dreier Grüppchen um und ernteten wütende Blicke.

„Hermine überleg mal", versuchte Harry sie leise zu besänftigen. „Malfoy. Wie oft hat er uns schon angelogen? Irgendwas ist da faul, das ist irgendein Trick."

Hermine wusste, dass er es nur gut meinte, das er versuchte sie zu verstehen, aber seine beherrschte Art brachte sie zum explodieren.

„Nur weil _du_ und _Ron_ zu blöd seit um eure eingefleischte, eingerostete Meinung zu ändern, heißt das nicht dass alle Leute so eingeschränkt sind. Nur weil ihr _irgend jemanden_ braucht, an dem ihr eure Wut auslassen müsst, und dem ihr wie zwei _Kindergartenkinder_ hinterher spionieren könnt und ein bisschen Detektiv spielen, heißt das nicht das sich Menschen nicht nie ändern können!"

Inzwischen waren fast alle aufmerksam geworden, und schauten teils besorgt, teils amüsiert zu dem sonst so einschweißten Trio. Als Hermine die Blicke bemerkte, gab sie noch ein mal ein wütendes Geräusch von sich, Ron meinte später sie hätte sich angehört wie eine Katze der man auf den Schwanz getreten wäre, und rauschte in ihren Schlafsaal.

Oben angekommen, schleuderte sie die Tür zu und verharrte dann regungslos in der Mitte des nur spärlich beleuchteten Zimmers. Der vor noch Sekunden so starke Wunsch gegen irgend etwas so fest wie möglich zu treten hatte sich gelegt und einem unkontrollierten Zittern Platz gemacht. Was hatte sie gemacht? Sich mit Harry und Ron gestritten? Gestritten um Malfoy zu verteidigen? Langsam ließ sie sich auf ihr Bett sinken, seit Monaten hatte sie sich nicht mehr mit ihren Freunden gestritten, aber es versetzte ihr jedes Mal einen Stich.

Hätten sich Ron und Harry nicht so gegen Malfoy gestellt, ohne ihr richtig zu zuhören, wäre sie vielleicht ruhig geblieben, aber manchmal konnten die beiden einfach so vollkommen auf ihre Meinung fokussiert sein, dass Hermine einfach losschreien können würde. Aber war Malfoy es wirklich wert, dass sie ihre Freunde einbrüllte? Er war immer ihr Feind gewesen, aber war er das immer noch?

Die Szene im Wald schoss ihr wieder durch den Kopf, sie spürte seine kalten Lippen auf ihren. Er hatte die Sache ihr gegenüber nie erwähnt, aber sie würde es nie mehr vergessen. Es verfolgte sie in ihrem Unterbewusstsein, brach in ihren Träumen hervor. Erst hatte sie sich einreden wollen, es war die Angst die sie damals gehabt hatte, welche ihr die Szene immer wieder so klar ins Gedächtnis brannte, aber langsam erhoben sich erste Zweifel. Empfand sie wirklich nur Hass und Abneigung gegen Malfoy?

„Harry? Ron? Kann...kann ich mal mit euch reden?" Sie war am vorigen Tag, nicht mehr in den Gemeinschaftsraum zurückgekehrt, teils da sie sauer war, teils da sie ein schlechtes Gewissen hatte.

Ron warf Harry einen schnellen Blick zu, dieser nickte. „Ich...es tut mir leid, dass ich euch gestern so angebrüllt habe...ich war nur ein bisschen angespannt...und...", sie brach ab unsicher was sie noch sagen sollte.

Ron schwieg kurz, dann grinste er und meinte, „Und ich dachte schon du wärst verrückt geworden", was Hermine, hätte sie sich nicht vorgenommen nicht auszurasten, fast wieder auf die Palme brachte.

„Es tut mir leid, dass ich euch angebrüllt habe, aber nicht, was ich gesagt habe."

„Also glaubst du wirklich das Malfoy auf die ‚gute Seite' gewechselt hat?", frage Harry leicht ungläubig, und leicht besorgt, sie könnte gleich wieder anfangen zu brüllen.

„Ja glaube ich. Warum wäre er sonst zu Dumbledore gegangen?"

„Verdammt Hermine überleg mal", brach es verzweifelt aus Ron hinaus. „Der will uns alle linken! Der versucht sich als den armen bemitleidenswerten Malfoy darzustellen, der keine Chance hatte sich gegen die Todesser zu wenden...Überleg doch mal...Malfoy! Wann hat der eine Gelegenheit ausgelassen Schlammblüter fertig zu machen? Wie der das genossen hat? Glaubst du der ist morgens aufgewacht und hat sich gedacht ‚so jetzt werde ich normal'?"

Während seines Ausbruchs hatte sich Hermines Miene wieder verdunkelt. „Schön, dass du immer versuchst das gute im Menschen zu sehen Ron."

„Aber, woher willst du wissen das Malfoy das ganze ernst meint?", mischte sich auch Harry wieder ein.

Hermine strich sich mit der Hand über ihr Gesicht. „Ich glaub ihm halt. Und Dumbledore tut das auch."

Ron zuckte mit den Schultern, warf Harry einen ‚sie kriegt sich schon wieder ein' Blick zu, den Hermine großzügig übersah, zu und begrub das Thema mit einem, „Na ja, wir werden's ja sehen."

Trotzdem, das Gespräch ging Hermine nicht mehr aus den Kopf. Was wenn Harry und Ron recht hatten? Was wenn Malfoy wirklich nur eine Show abzog? Was wenn sie wirklich auf ihn hereinfiel? Ja, Dumbledore glaubte und vertraute ihm, aber war der Schulleiter nicht für sein fast zu weiches Herz bekannt? Aber er müsste Malfoy doch durchschauen? Müsste doch merken, wenn Malfoy lügen würde? Oder?

Und wenn sie selbst einmal mit ihm reden würde? _Jaaa, Hermine_, stichelte die zynische stimme in ihren Kopf wieder, _das ist eine wirklich tolle Idee. ‚Hey Malfoy, belügst du uns eigentlich?'_

Hermine seufzte. Es stimmte, was sollte sie ihm schon sagen? Und wenn sie ihn einfach zur Rede stellen würde und ihn unbeinflusst von seiner Antwort in der nächsten Zeit in Auge behalten würde? Aber warum wollte sie dann noch mit ihm reden? War der Part dann nicht eigentlich völlig überflüssig? Andererseits, was sprach dagegen? Malfoy würde sie vielleicht für verrückt erklären, aber tat er das nicht soundso schon?

„Ich bin noch mal in der Bibliothek." Sie hatte sich entschieden, sie würde mit ihm reden.

„Wohin?", Harry sah sie geschockt an, Ron folgte seinem Beispiel. „Hermine wir haben _Wochenende_!"

„Jaja", antwortete sie abwesend, sich muss nur grade was nachschlagen, für...ähm...Kräuterkunde, dauert nicht lange." Am Portraitloch angekommen, hörte sie noch Ron murmeln, „Aber wir hatten doch gar nichts auf...", entschied sich aber nicht mehr zurück zu gehen um sich eine bessere Ausrede einfallen zu lassen, und verließ den Gemeinschaftsraum um Malfoy zu suchen.

* * *

solalla, da bin ich wieder...ich weiß, mal wieder zu langsam...

trotzdem tausent dank für die vielen reviews! ihr baut mich echt auf!

ach ja aproppos rewievs...ich hab vor kurzem ein one chap 'regen' gepostet...wäre super wenn ihr da mal vorbeigucken und viellciht auch reviewn würdet:-)

MissHermineGranger: danke)

ClaireBlack: danke, ich weiß es hat mal wieder zu lang gedauert (posten)...ich versuch mich ja zu bessern;-)

jessus: cool das dir die charas gefallen, ich hab mit denen echt probleme (ich will die halt nicht so künstlich darstellen)...von daher:-)

Janinchen: danke...ich versuch weiterhin nix zu überstürzenxD

Tuniwell: ich hoff mal du hast noch keine depressionen...;-), ich versuch mich wieder mal was zu beeilen...

Olivia Malfoy: danke;-)

Tanea: tja, wer weiß...)

Gipsy: hach danke, aber das pairing ist auch genial...(obwohl DM/HG ist auch super:-)


	17. Spinnen und andere Probleme

Chapter 17: 

Hermine schaffte es ungefähr für eine Minute ihren Plan aufrecht zu erhalten, bevor sie stockte.

Was sollte sie bei Malfoy? Ihr sogenannter Plan hatte schließlich keine Logik. Warum sollte Malfoy ihr beichten, wenn er sie wirklich hintergehen wollte? Das machte keinen Sinn, und das war ihr, wenn auch nur unterbewusst, ziemlich klar. Weshalb hatte sie also Malfoy aufsuchen wollen. Irgendwas stimmte da ganz bestimmt nicht.

Verdammt, was war mit ihr los? Eins war klar; das letzte was sie jetzt machen würde war Malfoy aufzusuchen, damit würde sie was auch immer da war nur unterstützen. Also doch Bücherei.

Seufzend ließ sich Hermine in einer der hinteren Reihen nieder und schlug eines ihrer Bücher auf. Sie mochte die Bibliothek, ihre Ruhe, die Friedlichkeit die sie verstrahlte. Auch wenn sie an diesem Tag nicht lange anhalten sollte.

„Hermine Granger?" Die Angesprochene drehte sich um und sah einen Jungen, den sie meinte, sonst immer in einer Gruppe zusammen mit Zweitklässlern zusehen.

„Professor McGonnagal hat gesagt ich soll ihnen sagen, dass sie sie in ihrem Büro erwahrtet."

„Oh", meinte Hermine erstaunt. Was wollte ihre Hauslehrerin denn wieder von ihr. „Danke." Sie nickte dem jüngeren Schüler zu und eilte zum Büro der Lehrerin. War doch noch was vorgefallen?

„Miss Granger, setzten sie sich doch", wurde sie ernst empfangen. Hermine kam der Aufforderung nach und ließ sich auf dem Stuhl gegenüber der Lehrerin nieder. „Ich wollte sie nur bitten, weiterhin ihre Hausaufgaben zusammen mit Mr. Malfoy in dem ihnen dafür anvertrauten Raum zu machen. Nicht, dass wir von Anfang an davon ausgehen, das Mr. Malfoy uns hintergeht, aber ich und Professor Dumbledore waren uns einig, dass es besser ist ihn noch zu beobachten, nur um sicher zu sein. Wie sie sehen werden, wurde die Kiste aus dem Raum entfernt, wir verlassen uns also auf sie."

Harry und Ron waren also nicht die einzigen die sich Sorgen machten.

„Meinen Sie, Sie kriegen das hin?"

Hermine zögerte kurz, dann nickte sie. Warum sollte sie das nicht schaffen?

„Gut. Wenn sie dann keine weiteren Fragen haben, können Sie gehen."

Hermine verabschiedete sich und verließ das Büro. Betrog er sie wirklich? Und wenn, war sie wirklich in der Lage das zu erkennen? Was wäre, wenn er irgend etwas direkt vor ihrer Nase zusammen würfeln würde und sie würde nichts merken?

„Ihr traut mir nicht, oder?"

Hermine unterdrückte einen Schrei und wirbelte herum. Einige Meter von ihr entfernt lehnte Malfoy, fast lässig, an der Wand.

„Was? Wieso kommst du denn darauf?" Ohne das sie es wollte klang ihr Stimme leicht panisch und ihre Augen huschten den Gang auf und ab, als Suche sie jemanden, der sie im Notfall unterstützen konnte. Was für ein Quatsch, fuhr ihr durch den Kopf. Als würde Malfoy sie hier, mitten im Schloss anfallen. Warum hatte sie überhaupt Angst vor ihm? Hatte sie nicht gerade noch gedacht, dass er ihr sympathischer geworden war? Und trotzdem. Wie er da stand, strahlte er eine unangenehme Kälte aus.

„Ich weiß es auch nicht", antwortete er sarkastisch. „Vielleicht weil mir gerade mitgeteilt wurde, dass wir weiterhin zusammen Hausaufgaben machen müssen und du kurz darauf zu McGonnagal gerufen wirst?"

„Was soll das? Spionierst du mir jetzt auch schon nach oder was?"

„Wenn du es so nennen willst."

Für einen Moment verschlug ihr seine Direktheit die Sprache, dann fauchte sie, „Ja und? Kannst du das irgend jemanden verübeln? Du bist halt keine sonderlich vertrauenswerte Person. Außerdem wäre ich dir sehr verbunden, wenn du mir nicht weiterhin hinterher spionieren würdest!"

„Und du, vertraust du mir?"

„Das ist doch im Endeffekt egal," wich Hermine der ihr deutlich unangenehmen Frage aus. Was sollte das? Wann hatte sich Malfoy je für ihre Meinung interessiert?

Der Slytherin stieß sich von der Wand ab und kam auf sie zu. „Vertraust du mir?", wiederholte er seine Frage, und plötzlich klang seine Stimme nicht mehr so kalt wie vorher. Ungewollt erinnerte er Hermine an eine große Spinne die versuchte sie mit süßen Fäden einzulullen. Sie schüttelte sich leicht, und wich ein paar Schritte zurück, um den Kontakt mit Malfoy welcher knapp vor ihr stehen geblieben war, zu vermeiden.

Sie zog eine Augenbraue leicht hoch und ein leichtes Lächeln schlich sich auf ihre Lippen. Sie wusste nicht genau warum, aber in diesem Moment durchströmte sie das Gefühl von Triumph. Vielleicht, weil sie sich nicht hatte von Malfoy einlullen lassen. Aber er war gefährlicher als sie ihn eingeschätzt hatte. In verschiedenen Wegen.

Malfoy lehnte wieder, offensichtlich belustigt über ihr zurückweichen, an der gegenüberliegenden Wand.

Hermine wusste nicht warum sie so reagierte, aber sie ging, ebenfalls langsam auf ihn zu, blieb kurz vor ihm stehen, so das sie ihn gerade nicht berührte und meinte leise, fast flüsternd: „Ich weiß nicht warum ich dir trauen sollte. Aber es ist nicht so das ich dir misstraue. . ."

„Ach ja?", fragte Malfoy, ebenfalls ohne die Stimme zu erheben. „Und kann ich irgendwas machen, damit du mir traust?" Seine eine Hand, fuhr leicht über ihre Wange, Hermine spürte wie ihr das Blut in den Kopf schoss.

„Vielleicht", meinte sie, dann drückte sie seine Hand sanft herunter, drehte sich um und verließ den Schauplatz langsam und mit sicheren Schritten. Auf jeden Fall bis sie um die Ecke war.

_Oh Gott oh gott oh gott!_

Was hatte sie gemacht? Was war in sie gefahren? Und was war mit Malfoy los?

Okay, er hatte eine andere Taktik aufgezogen, und sie war ihm auch noch auf ihn eingegangen.

Aber wenn er schon so anfing, hieß das nicht, dass er von irgend etwas ablenkte? Nur was die Vertrauensfrage anging.

Und wenn sie auf sein Spielchen einging? _Oh nein_, schoss ihr durch den Kopf. Soweit war sie noch nicht gesunken. Auf soetwas würde sie sich nicht einlassen. Sie hatte so und so das Gefühl sich schon längst verbrannt zu haben. Malfoy schien genau zu wissen was er tat, also durfte sie auch nicht die Kontrolle verlieren.

Obwohl. . .warum ließ sie sich überhaupt darauf ein? Sie könnte einfach zu McGonnagal gehen und sagen, dass ihr alles zuviel wurde, und das sie doch lieber wieder die Kiste im Raum hätte. Nur so zur Absicherung. Das _könnte_ sie. Aber sie könnte es auch einfach lassen.

Sie drehte durch. Absolut.

Hermine schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Sie würde einfach warten, was passierte und sollte sie merken, dass ihr das ganze entgleiste, würde sie sich Hilfe holen. Dazu sollte sie eigentlich noch in der Lage sein. Hoffentlich.

* * *

Ja ich weiß, asche über mich

na ja nach mindestens 5 verwechselungen die das uploaden des chaps nach hinten getrieben haben (das zu erklären wäre zu kompliziert, hängt ein bissel damit zusammen das ich eure lieben reviews nicht gesehen habe (ja ich weiß so blöd kann eigentlich keiner sein)), gibts endlich wiedere ein neues chap (jaja ich weiß ist auch langsam an der zeit)

auf jeden fall vielen dank an die vielen reviews, ihr seit genial!

HEL

TP


	18. Nachsitzen, Pläne und Punktabzug

Chapter 18:

"Öffnen sie ihr Bücher auf Seite18." Snapes kalte Stimme surrte durch den gedämpft erhellten Kerker. Hermine schlug die gewünschte Seite auf und warf dabei, fast wie neben her, Malfoy einen Blick zu, welcher sich leicht nach hinten gelehnt hatte und Blaise etwas zuzischte, wobei der seinen Blick feixend auf Neville gerichtet hielt.

Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde guckte Malfoy in ihre Richtung, und Hermine zuckte leicht zusammen, sauer auf sich selbst, weil sie ihn beobachtet hatte. Fast im selben Moment sah sie wie Blaise hinter Malfoy mit einer kaum sichtbaren Bewegung einen runden Gegenstand auf Nevilles Tisch warf. Der Erfolg war durchschlagend – in sekundenschnelle war Neville in eine komplett schwarze Wolke eingehüllt, welche die Sicht auf ihn komplett versperrte.

"Wer war das?" Die Stimme des Zaubertranklehrers bebte vor unterdrückte Wut über die Störung.

"Wahrscheinlich Longbottom selber", höhnte Malfoy, während er Hermine provozierent weiter anguckte.

"Nachsitzen", war Snapes einziger Kommentar, welcher aber ausreichte um den wieder zum Vorschein gekommenen Neville blass werden zu lassen.

"Aber Proffessor", setzte Hermine an ihrem Freund Beistand zu leisten, doch sie wurde jäh unterbrochen.

"Ruhe Granger sonst leisten sie dem Trottel Gesellschaft bei Nachsitzen. Und – 20 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor wegen zweimaliger Unterrichtsstörung."

Hermine ließ stoßartig Luft ab – das war einfach unfair.

„Dieser miese, widerliche Schleimbeutel", entfuhr es Ron, kaum das sie aus der Tür hinaus waren. „Er wusste doch genau, dass das nie im Leben Neville war. Das war bestimmt einer dieser verdammten Slytherins, der sich jetzt ins Fäustchen lacht."

„Und jetzt rat doch mal wer…", meinte Harry, und warf dem vorbeischreitenden, feixenden Malfoy einen wütenden Blick zu. Als hätte er gehört worüber die drei redeten, Hermine war sich nicht mal sicher ob das nicht sogar so war, blieb Malfoy stehen.

„Der arme Longbottom", schnarrte er höhnisch und seine Augen blitzten schadenfroh. „Aber wenn der Trottel zu blöd ist so einen einfachen Trank zu brauen – ich meine wen wunderts, scheint ja in der Familie zu liegen…", weiter kam er nicht, da Harry und Ron mit einem Aufschrei auf ihn zu stürzten – weit kamen sie aber nicht.

„Potter. Weasley.", hallte Snapes schleppende Stimme durch den Gang, und veranlasste die beiden dazu ruckartig stehen zu bleiben. „Nachsitzen, heute Abend acht Uhr in meinem Büro. Und 10 weitere Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor." Ein kleines gemeines Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht als er an der kleinen Gruppe vorbeirauschte.

„Tja, wenn das so weiter geht, werden Wunderkind und Wiesel Gryffindor dieses Jahr schneller in den Ruin treiben als je zuvor, das wird selbst unser Streberschlammblut nicht verhindern können…Schade, schade." Er nickte Blaise zu, welcher ruhig an der Wand gelehnt hatte und das Geschehen amüsiert beobachtet hatte zu, und die beiden verließen lachend den Schauplatz.

„Das gibt's nicht", murmelte Harry ein paar Stunden später im Gemeinschaftsraum. „Und Dumbledore _vertraut_ dem auch noch." Mit dunkler Mine setzte er sich zu Hermine und Ron auf das Sofa. „Ich glaube", meinte er und senkte verschwörerisch die Stimme, „Das Dumbledore einen Fehler macht – das hat uns Malfoy gerade noch bewiesen. Irgendwas plant der und wenn wir weiterhin nichts machen, hat er freie Bahn." „Du meinst…", auch Ron senkte die Stimme, „wir sollen ihn..." „…beschatten, ja", führte Harry den Satz ernst zu Ende.

„Erm", mischte sich Hermine vorsichtig ein. „Meint ihr nicht, dass Dumbledore schon wissen wird was er tut? Bisher hat er noch nie einen Fehler gemacht was dieses Thema betrifft." Ron räusperte sich kritisch und seine Lippen formten tonlos ‚Snape', was Hermine entschieden überging.

„Selbst wenn er sich noch nicht geirrt hat", meinte Harry und sah Hermine durchdringend an…wer sagt, dass ihm das nicht auch einmal passiert? Jeder kann sich einmal irren." „Eben", gab Hermine betont sachlich zurück. „Jeder kann sich irren."

„Verdammt Hermine, platzte es aus Ron heraus. „Ist dir eigentlich klar, dass du in letzter Zeit öfter Malfoy verteidigst, als du uns unterstützt? Du verhältst dich fast als wärst du in den verschossen, verdammt!"

„Und du verhältst dich ziemlich kindisch Ron!", antwortete Hermine scharf und blitze Ron wütend an. Ein paar Momente, hielt Ron den Augenkontakt, sein Gesicht war wutrot angelaufen, dann sah er plötzlich weg. „Okay, der Vergleich war doof, tschuldigung…_aber_", er blickte wieder auf, „Du könntest dich wirklich mal öfter auf unsere Seite stellen."

„Wie auch immer", unterbrach Harry die beiden wieder. „Wenn Hermine uns nicht helfen will, ist das ihre Sache. Wichtig ist, dass Malfoy in nächster Zeit nicht mehr unbeobachtet bleibt." „Und wie willst du das machen?", fragte Hermine die langsam leicht ungeduldig wurde.

„Wir weihen ein paar andere ein, denen wir vertrauen können, und wechseln uns im beschatten ab", schlug Ron eifrig vor.

„Genau", meinte Harry. „Und dann haben wir ja noch unsere kleine Karte hier, die uns bestimmt helfen wird." Er zog die Karte des Rumtreibers hervor, und legte sie grinsend vor sich auf den Tisch.

„Also echt", Hermine stand ruckartig auf. „Findet ihr nicht, dass ihr ein bisschen übertreibt? Ich meine es geht um Malfoy, nicht um einen Schwerverbrecher." „Woher willst du wissen, dass es da noch einen Unterschied gibt?", fragte Ron leise. Hermine schnaufte verächtlich. „Gut, wenn ihr meint. Aber ohne mich. Macht euch doch alleine zur Lachnummer. Ich habe wirklich besseres zu tun." Mit diesen Worten, schnappte sie sich ihre Schultasche und verzog sich mit ihren Hausaufgaben in eine ruhigere Ecke, von wo aus sie kopfschüttelnd beobachtete wie Harry und Ron eine Gruppe Gryffindors um sich scharrte, fast ausschließliche Ex-DA-Mitglieder. Sie wusste zwar nicht, ob Malfoy wirklich auf ihrer Seite war, aber sie wusste mit Bestimmtheit, dass er den ganzen Trubel nicht wert war.

„Na Granger?", drang Malfoys gedehnte Stimme einen Tag später durch ihre Gedanken. „Hast du Glück gehabt was?" Müde hob Hermine den Kopf. „Wovon redest du?"

„Armes Goldkind, armes Wiesel", meinte der Slytherin nur. „Aber wenn man so undiszipliniert ist …", er machte eine dramatische Pause, und beugte sich über den Tisch zu Hermine, bevor er leise fort fuhr. „Allerdings, würde _ich_ fast sagen, dass es nicht mal an der fehlenden Disziplin der beiden Trottel liegt, sondern an deren unbeschränkten Blödheit."

„Gut das dich keiner fragt", antwortete Hermine leise aber nachdrücklich.

„Tja, was für ein Trio…", überging Malfoy Hermines Antwort gekonnt. „Wie kommt es eigentlich, dass du dich mit so Hirntoten Loosern abgibst, und trotzdem zur größten Streberin der Geschichte mutierst!"

„Sagt einer der Crabbe und Goyle als Beschützer auserkoren hat", konterte Hermine und blickte von ihren Hausaufgaben zu Malfoys Gesicht auf. Anscheinend hatte er heute wieder besonders gute Laune. Es erschien ziemlich unwirklich, dass er vor kurzem noch, ganz neben bei bemerkt auf ihren Rat, bei Dumbledore gesessen hatte, und ernst gebeichtet hatte, was zu beichten war. Damals hatte er viel ernster, fast erwachsen gewirkt, ihr sogar zugelächelt. Jetzt grinste er auch, aber in seinem Gesicht spiegelte sich nur kalter Hohn. Verrückt wie ein Mensch sich so ändern konnte. Wie er so schnell wieder zum spöttischen Angeber und Großmaul werden konnte.

Hermine merkte, dass sie Malfoy immer nach anguckte und senkte ihren Blick wieder auf ihre Hausaufgaben. Auch wenn sie das immer wieder vergaß, sie war hier um Hausaufgaben zu machen, nicht um sich über Malfoy zu ärgern.

Irgendwann merkte sie, dass der Slytherin sich zurückgelehnt hatte und sich beobachtete. Kurz hielt sie den Augenkontakt, dann meinte sie leicht aufgebracht, „Verdammt, würdest du bitte aufhören zu starren, so kann ich mich nicht konzentrieren!" Sie sah wie ihr Gegenüber feixte, und den Mund öffnete um einen blöden Kommentar abzulassen, doch Hermine schnitt im das Wort ab. „Vergiss es, okay?", meinte sie leise und versuchte sich wieder auf ihre Hausaufgaben zu konzentrieren, was ihr schließlich auch gelang. Kurz später packte sie ihre Sachen zusammen und verließ den Raum. Vor der Tür blieb sie kurz stehen. Der Gang war wie ausgestorben, und trotzdem hatte sie das Gefühl beobachtet zu werden. Plötzlich raschelte es leise, und Harrys Kopf erschien keine zwei Meter von ihr entfernt.

Also doch.

Er nickte ihr zu, aber Hermine erwiderte sein Lächeln nicht. „Ihr seit ja lächerlich", faucht sie leise, doch bevor Harry antworten konnte, ging hinter ihr die Tür auf. „Was Granger? Redest du jetzt schon mit dir selbst? Du weißt ja was man von Leuten sagt die Selbstgespräche führen, oder?", meinte Malfoy spöttisch und zog die Tür hinter sich zu. Hermines Augen huschten besorgt zu dem Fleck an welchem noch vor Sekunden Harrys Kopf geschwebt hatte, doch zum Glück hatte dieser den Tarnumhang rechtzeitig wieder übergeworfen. Malfoys Augen flackerten kurz zu der Stellen die Hermine fixiert hatte, dann zog er die Augenbrauen hoch, und verließ ohne ein weiteren Kommentar den Gang. Hermine hatte das Gefühl das leise Rascheln des Tarnumhangs zu hören und wusste das Harry Malfoy folgte. Ohne es zu wollen, dankte Hermine dem Blonden in Gedanken, dass er nichts von ihrem gestrigen Treffen erwähnt hatte, das hätte Rons und Harrys Misstrauen nur noch gesteigert. Sie schüttelte leicht den Kopf und machte sich dann auf den Weg zur großen Halle.

* * *

Sobs, da bin ich wieder, mit großer Pause aber immerhin) ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen, ich würde mich über eine kleines, oder großes lol, review freuen xD (ach ja das nächste chapter ist schon fertig, ich poste dieses mal also schneller) 


	19. Beschattungsaktionen

Chapter 20:

„Nichts", meinte Harry verärgert am nächsten Morgen. „Gar nichts, als ich ihn gestern beschattet habe, ist wirklich überhaupt nichts passiert. Nachdem er von den Hausaufgaben gekommen ist, ist er sofort in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins gegangen und dort auch geblieben – und ich hab mir ewig die Beine in den Bauch gestanden."

„Siehst du, der ist in nichts Großes verwickelt", sagte Hermine zum wiederholten Mal. „Du überraschst den höchstens dabei wie der ein paar Erstklässlern ungerecht Punkte abzieht." „Na ja, da wäre ich mir nicht so sicher", meldete sich Ron zu Wort. „Das gestern nichts los war heißt gar nichts, so wie der die ganze Zeit rumläuft plant der bestimmt irgendetwas!" Hermine verdrehte die Augen und ließ ihre Gedanken abschweifen, während sich Harry und Ron in heiße Spekulationen warfen, was genau Malfoy denn plante.

Der Rest der Woche verging ohne weitere Vorfälle abgesehen davon, dass Harry so gut wie alle DA-Mitglieder um sich scharrte – mit Ausnahme von Cho natürlich und ein paar anderen – und sie in seine Beschattungspläne einweite. Hermine kam sich vor wie in einem schlechten Krimi, als Ausnahmelos alle beigeistert auf die Vorschläge Harrys reagierten.

Es wurde Samstag und Hermine ging alleine durch die Gänge zur Bibliothek, als sie plötzlich gegen irgendetwas stolperte.

„Hey Hermine", wisperte ihr Dean leise zu, dann zog er den Tarnumhang über den Kopf und huschte vor ihr den Gang entlang, und ließ eine sprachlose Hermine zurück. Sie hatte gesehen, dass Dean heute damit an der Reihe war, Malfoy zu beschatten, aber sie hatte nicht gewusst, dass die DA jetzt ernst machte. Zu ernst wie sie fand. Aber wenn Dean hier war, konnte der Slytherin nicht weit sein fuhr Hermine durch den Kopf. Das sie Recht hatte, bekam sie keine zwei Sekunden deutlich zu spüren. Von hinten legte sich ein Arm um sie und sie wurde mit mehr oder weniger sanfter Gewalt in ein angrenzendes Klassenzimmer geschubst wurde. Halb erschreckt, halb verärgert wirbelte sie herum und fand sich gegenüber von Malfoy wieder.

Was sollte das jetzt? Langsam hatte sie das Gefühl, dass alle hier durch drehten.

„Was ist?", fauchte sie mit beherrscht ruhiger Stimme und hoffte innerlich, dass er einen guten Grund hatte sie hier so zu überrumpeln.

„Ich weiß nicht", gab Malfoy gelassen zurück, und schlenderte auf sie zu. „Was meinst du denn Granger?"

Hermine zwang sich dazu nicht nach hinten auszuweichen und den Augenkontakt zu waren, um ihm bloß nicht den Gefallen zu tun so zu handeln als hätte sie Angst.

„Hm, vielleicht wollte ich fragen, warum du denkst du hättest es nötig mir ein paar Idioten auf die Fersen zu hetzen und dann auch noch zu denken ich würde nichts merken."

Er kam weiter auf sie zu. Hermine zuckte leicht zusammen. Wahrscheinlich hatten sie ihn unterschätzt. Aber wenn er wusste, dass er beschattet wurde, hatte er doch darauf geachtet nicht bei etwas verdächtigem entdeckt zu werden.

„Ach", meinte Hermine nur und lehnte sich gegen den Tisch hinter ihr. „Du hast es also mitgekriegt." Es war eine Feststellung, nicht mehr nicht weniger.

Malfoy zog die Augenbrauen hoch und kam einen weiteren Schritt auf sie zu. „Fast hätte ich den Fehler gemacht und dich als halbwegs intelligent eingeschätzt."

„Tatsächlich", gab sie unberührt zurück. Worauf wollte er hinaus?

„Andererseits", fuhr er fort, und überbrückte das letzte bisschen Distanz zwischen ihnen, „Habe ich dich nie selber gesehen wie du versucht hat mir hinterher zu spionieren . . ."

„Und was schließt du daraus?", fragte Hermine leicht angespannt, seine Nähe war ihr überdeutlich bewusst.

„Entweder, du übernimmst die Planung der ganzen Sache und lässt die anderen die Drecksarbeit machen, aber ich glaube so was würdest du nicht machen . . . dafür bist du zu stolz oder auch dämlich, wie immer man es nennen will – oder du hast mit der ganzen Sache überhaupt nichts zu tun, was mich auch wiederum verwundern würde, da du eine Gryffindor bist, und die sich bekanntlich immer überall einmischen müssen."

„Oder", antwortete Hermine, „Ich traue dir irgendetwas, für uns bedrohliches oder überhaupt interessantes gar nicht erst zu."

„Du denkst also ich kann dir nichts?", fragte Malfoy leicht spöttisch, sein Gesicht näherte sich langsam aber sicher ihrem.

„Ganz genau", meinte Hermine kühl, dann schob sie ihn ein Stück von sich weg und verließ den Klassenraum.

Sie erreichte den Gemeinschaftraum der Gryffindors fast gleichzeitig mit Dean, welcher mit hochrotem Kopf an ihr vorbeistürzte. „Harry, Ron", keuchte er und ließ sich neben sie in einen der Sessel fallen. „Tut mir leid, aber er hat's geschafft . . ."

„Er hat was geschafft?", fragte Seamus welcher sich zu dem kleinen Grüppchen gesellt hatte. „Ich . . . ich war direkt hinter ihm, und dann . . . dann war er einfach weg, total plötzlich – wie in Luft aufgelöst."

„Verdammt!" Harry riss die Karte des Rumtreibers heraus und suchte verzweifelt nach Malfoys Namen. „Da", deutete Ron auf den kleinen Punkt der im Slytheringemeinschaftsraum hin und her lief. „Er ist schon wieder zurück."

„Hermine", Dean stutzte und drehte sich zu ihr. „Du warst doch auch da, ich hab dich eine Sekunde vorher noch gesehen! Du hast nicht zufällig mitgekriegt wo er hin ist, oder?"

Mindestens zehn Augenpaare, immer mehr Leute hatten sich zu der Gruppe gesellt, lagen erwartungsvoll auf ihr, und Hermine viel es schwer sich nicht einfach umzudrehen und wegzulaufen.

„Ähm, tut mir wirklich leid", sie stockte, „aber ich habe nichts gesehen . . ." Enttäuscht wandten sich alle Blicke wieder von ihr ab. „Na ja was soll's…", murmelte Harry der die Augen immer noch nicht von der Karte gelassen hatte als hoffe er Malfoy würde noch mal etwas Verdächtiges machen. – Überhaupt – die Karte! Malfoy wusste zwar, dass er verfolgt wurde, aber von der Karte _konnte _er gar nichts wissen. Das hieß er hatte wenigstens in letzter Zeit nicht Aufsehenserregendes gemacht. Hermine merkte wie sie vorsichtig aufatmete.

„Warum haben wir nicht auf die blöde Karte geguckt – die hätte uns schon gezeigt, was er gemacht hat!", meinte Ron schlechtgelaunt.

„Wollt ihr etwa den ganzen Tag vor der Karte hängen und darauf warten dass . . . dass . . ." Tja dass was? Den Blicken Harrys und Rons nach zu schließen, schienen sie das wirklich in Erwägung gezogen zu haben. Hermine spürte wie sie leicht rot anlief, fuhr aber mit fester Stimme fort. „Ihr wisst schon, dass ihr da ziemlich viel Ärger kriegen könnt, wenn ihr Malfoy so überwacht? Ihr tut ja so als wäre er ein Schwerverbrecher und ihr bei der Kripo!" „Was ist die Kripo?", harkte Ron sofort nach. „Eine Art der Muggelpolizei", erklärte Dean.

„Wenn irgendwer davon erfährt", erhob Hermine wieder die Stimme, „Dann verliert ihr mehr als nur ein paar wenige Punkte! _Außerdem_, finde ich, dass Malfoy ein Recht darauf hat, nicht die ganze Zeit überwacht zu werden."

Harry zog kritisch die Augenbrauen hoch, doch er widersprach nicht. Später überlegte Hermine warum sie sich so auf Malfoys Seite schlug. Sicher, sie fand es übertrieben Malfoy so zu beschatten, aber hatte Dumbledore ihr nicht die Aufgabe anvertraut ein bisschen auf ihn ‚aufzupassen'. Konnte sie das überhaupt? War sie in der Lage zu merken, ob und wenn er etwas plante? Sollte sie dann nicht eigentlich dankbar gegenüber Harry und Ron sein? Hermine schüttelte leicht den Kopf – was dachte sie eigentlich soviel über die ganzen Dinge nach? Sie hatte sich dazu entschlossen Malfoy wenigstens in einem bestimmten Rahmen zu vertrauen, und das würde sie auch. Unschuldig bis das Gegenteil bewiesen war. Oder wie immer das auch hieß.

* * *

_Ein kleines/großes review?_


	20. Pärchenalarm

Chapter 20:

Er sah schon wieder rüber. Langsam wurde Hermine unruhig. Mindestens zum fünften Mal während des Frühstücks hatte Malfoy ihren Blick abgepasst, ihr kurz höhnisch zu gegrinst und dann wieder weg geguckt. Was wollte er ihr damit sagen? Oder wollte er sie einfach nur verunsichern? Fast hätte sie gedacht alles würde sich wieder einrenken – Malfoy hatte keine Kommentare mehr abgelassen, sie nicht mehr in irgendwelche Räume gezogen, sie eigentlich komplett ignoriert und Harry und Ron schienen nach ein paar ereignislosen Beschattungsaktionen die Sache mehr oder weniger aufgegeben zu haben. Nur selten noch warfen sie zwischendrin einen Blick auf die Karte, doch selbst wenn sie das taten, sahen sie Malfoy fast immer nur in seinem Gemeinschaftsraum. Alles in allem hatten die Wogen sich wieder gelegt und Hermine hatte zwei ruhige angenehme Wochen verlebt. Und dann das. Nachdem er sie solange nicht beachtet hatte, schenkte ihr Malfoy seit Beginn des Essens mehr Beachtung als sie sich wünschte. Sie war nur froh das ihre Freunde noch nichts gemerkt hatten und ihre Fragen stellten auf die sie keine Antwort hatte.

„Hmpf", machte Ron neben ihr. „Doppelstunde Zaubertränke...das was mir gerade noch gefehlt hat."

„Zaubertränke?" Harry sprang geschockt auf. „Verdammt ich hab mein Buch vergessen. Ich hol's noch grad, wir treffen uns dann in den Kerkern!" Und mit diesen Worten sprintete er fast davon.

„Hä?", kam es von Seamus, der neben ihnen saß. „Ich hab doch noch gesehen wie er sein Buch eingepackt hat..."

„Vielleicht hat er ja vergessen, dass er's dabei hat", meinte Ron vage, und auch wenn er nicht sonderlich überzeugt klang schien es ihn nicht so sonderlich zu interessieren.

Schon wieder spürte Hermine Malfoys Blick, langsam musste sie nicht einmal mehr aufblicken um zu wissen wann er zu ihr sah. Ruckartig stand sie auf, murmelte eine hastige Entschuldigung, und verließ die große Halle – lange hätte das nicht weiter gehen können ohne das Ron misstrauisch geworden wäre.

Gedankenverloren schlenderte sie durch die Gänge, nur um jäh aus ihren Träumereien gerissen zu werden. Keine fünf Meter von ihr entfernt standen Harry und Ginny, wobei Harry ganz eindeutig nicht sein Zaubertränkebuch suchte. Er schien so beschäftigt sein Ginny zu küssen das er nicht mal merkte, dass die beiden nicht mehr ungestört waren. Für einen kurzen Moment überlegte Hermine ob sie sich nicht einfach umdrehen und verschwinden sollte, aber sie entschied, dass das niemandem gegenüber fair wäre, also räusperte sie sich sichtlich peinlich berührt. Wie auf Kommando schossen die beiden auseinander. Ginnys Miene entspannte sich sofort nachdem sie sah, dass es Hermine war, während Harry immer noch aussah als hätte sie ihn bei etwas verbotenem erwischt, und würde ihm jetzt eine Strafpredigt halten.

Dazu wäre Hermine allerdings so und so nicht fähig gewesen. Warum hatten die beiden nichts gesagt? Und warum hatte sie selbst nichts gemerkt. _Weil du froh über eine kurze ereignislose Zeit warst, deshalb_, mischte sich eine kleine Stimme ihn ihrem Kopf in ihre Gedanken.

„Ähm...wie...ähm...lange...?", war alles was sie heraus brachte. Nicht das sie etwas dagegen hatte, die beiden als Paar zu sehen, aber zwei ihrer besten Freunde nach mehreren Jahren plötzlich zusammen waren, kam schon ziemlich überraschend. Das Ginny für Harry geschwärmt hatte, wusste sie, auch wenn sie gedacht hatte das es schon längst wieder vorbei war.

Aber Harry? Obwohl, hatte er sich nicht am Anfang des Schuljahres schon seltsam in Ginnys Gegenwart benommen!

„Eine Woche", antwortete Harry matt. „Ich...wollte es euch eigentlich noch sagen aber...", er brach unsicher ab. Selten hatte Hermine ihren Freund so nervös gesehen. Ginny, welcher die Situation als einzige nicht unangenehm schien, lachte und stupste Harry spielerisch in die Seite.

„Wollte er nicht", meinte sie an Hermine gewandt. „Er war sich nicht sicher wie ihr reagieren würdet. Er dachte ihr wärt vielleicht sauer oder so..."

Langsam tat Harry, der immer röter wurde, Hermine leid.

„Kein Sorge warum sollte ich sauer sein", sagte sie und versuchte ein kleines Lächeln, zu mehr war sie noch nicht im Stande.

„Na ja", unterbrach Ginny das folgende Schweigen, „Ich muss in den Unterricht, sonst komm ich wieder zu spät, und ich hab keine Lust mir Punktabzug einzuhandeln." Sie platzierte noch einen kleinen Kuss auf Harrys Backe und verließ den Schauplatz.

„Hermine? Noch mal Sorry das ich nichts gesagt habe, aber ich...ich würde es Ron lieber selber sagen, wenn du also..." „Ja klar", nickte Hermine, „Kein Problem."

Harry warf ihr ein Lächeln zu und langsam schien sie sich wieder aus ihrer Erstarrung zu lösen, und als sie nicht viel später Ron bei den Kerkern trafen, verlor sie kein Wort über Ginny.

„Schön, schön", meinte Snape, nachdem alle auf ihren Plätzen saßen. „Wollen wir doch mal gucken wie gut sie in den letzten Stunden aufgepasst haben. Sie werden jetzt einem Partner zugeteilt, und müssen den Trank den ich ihnen gleich anschreibe brauen. Aber denken sie nicht ich würde nicht merken, wenn sie alle Arbeit ihrem Partner überlassen", schnarrte er unfreundlich.

„Malfoy; Potter --- Parkinson; Weasley --- Zabini; Finningan --- Bulstrode; Granger --- ..."

Widerwillig packte Hermine ihre Sachen zusammen und ließ sich neben der Slytherin auf den Stuhl fallen, sie konnte sich durchaus besseres vorstellen als zwei Stunden mit Bulstrode zusammen zu arbeiten, vor allem da keiner von beiden die Schlägerei im zweiten Schuljahr vergessen hatte, selbst wenn es schon Jahre her war. Stumm, abgesehen von ein paar stichelnden Bemerkungen von Bulstrode in der sie Hermine, ihre Freunde und ihr Blut versuchte zu beschimpfen, arbeiteten die beiden nebeneinander her. Trotzdem war Hermine mehr als froh als sie endlich den Trank fertig hatten, die Beleidigungen Bulstrodes waren zwar nicht annähernd so verletzend wie die von zum Beispiel Malfoy, trotzdem, sie förderten auch nicht gerade Hermines gute Laune.

„Und, hast du mit ihm gesprochen?", zog Hermine Harry nach dem Unterricht zur Seite und warf Ron einen schnellen Blick zu. „Nein", meinte der Angesprochene leicht gequält. Aber Keine Sorge ich mach das noch – heute noch!" Hermine nickte wieder bloß, dann ohne genau zu wissen warum, umarmte sie Harry und flüsterte ihm ins Ohr „Ich freu mich für euch."

Dann ließ sie den verdatterten Harry los, und machte sich auf zum Hausaufgabenraum, ein kaum merkliches Lächeln auf den Lippen. Dieses allerdings wurde ihr nicht viel später abrupt aus dem Gesicht gewischt. Nur ein paar Gänge vom Hausaufgabenraum entfernt standen Malfoy und Parkinson eng umschlungen. Pansy stand mit dem Rücken zur Wand, ihre Arme um den Hals des Blonden und versuchte sich, falls das noch möglich war weiter an ihn heran zu pressen, was ihn auch nicht zu stören schien.

Was war denn los? Das zweite Mal das sie fast in ein knutschendes Pärchen rannte, und das an einem Tag.

„Das Feuer der Leidenschaft", höhnte sie, erstaunt wie kalt ihre Stimme klang. Malfoy löste sich von Pansy und sah sie spöttisch an. „Sind wir etwas neidisch Granger?" „Eher angewidert", gab sie hasserfüllt zurück. Warum störte sie es überhaupt? Sollten die beiden doch machen was sie wollten . . . trotzdem das leichte Stechen in der Magengegend konnte sie nicht unterdrücken. „Verpiss dich", meinte Pansy anscheinend gelangweilt und zog Malfoy wieder zu sich. Hermine merkte wie sich ihr Magen verkrampfte, was sie aber versuchte nicht zu beachten, und ging mit großen Schritten an den beiden vorbei.

In ‚ihrem' Raum angekommen sackte sie auf einen der Stühle und starrte dumpf vor sich hin. Warum war sie wütend auf Malfoy? Sie hatte doch gewusst, in welchem Verhältnis er zu Pansy stand, und nicht nur zu Pansy. Und überhaupt, warum interessierte sie sich dafür mit wem Malfoy rummachte. Sie interessierte sich ja noch nicht mal für ihn.

Hermine schüttelte leicht den Kopf und versuchte sich auf ihre Hausaufgaben zu konzentrieren, doch das Bild von Malfoy und Parkinson drängte sich immer wieder in ihre Gedanken.


	21. Ausrutscher

Chapter 21:

Leise seufzend packte Hermine ihre Sachen in ihren Rücksack und stand auf. Sie hatte so gut wie es ihr möglich war ihre Hausaufgaben hinter sich gebracht, und da Malfoy sich mit Pansy Zeit zu lassen schien und noch nicht aufgetaucht war, hatte sie sich mit der Zeit auch wieder auf die Schule konzentrieren können. Sie stand gerade auf um sich ihre Tasche umzuhängen und zu gehen, als die Tür auf ging und Malfoy eintrat.

_Das konnte doch nicht sein_! Hätte er nicht einfach eine Minute später kommen können?

Hermine nickte ihm kurz zu, schnappte sich ihre Tasche und versuchte den Raum zu verlassen, ohne Malfoy noch einen weiteren Blick zuzuwerfen, was natürlich nicht klappte. Warum auch? In letzter Zeit lief in ihrem Leben so und so nichts mehr wie sie es wollte, warum also jetzt!

Um genau zu sein ging sogar alles gut, bis zu der Stelle an welcher sie versuchte sich an Malfoy, der immer noch in der Tür stand und sie beobachtete vorbei zu schlängeln.

„Du warst doch gerade nicht etwa eifersüchtig oder Granger", drang die gedehnte Stimme Malfoys zu ihr durch, und mit wachsenden Entsetzen merkte sie, wie er seine Hände links und rechts von ihrem Kopf gegen die Wand stützte und sie damit hinderte sich von ihm weg zu bewegen.

„Ich wäre dir sehr verbunden wenn du deine Dreckspfoten da wegnehmen würdest damit ich weiter gehen kann", meinte sie kühl, während ihr Herz hart gegen die Rippen schlug. Oh Gott. Genau das hatte sie zu vermeiden versucht. Als Malfoy weder antwortete noch sich auch nur einen Zentimeter bewegte, fügte sie fast verteidigend hinzu „Und nein, ich bin nicht eifersüchtig!"

„Ach nein?", murmelte der Slytherin leise und bewegte sich anstatt von ihr weg nur noch weiter auf sie zu.

Hermine spürte wie sie sich verkrampfte und angestrengt versuchte ihrem Gegenüber nicht in die Augen zu sehen. Zwei Sekunden später ärgerte sie sich über sich selbst. Wer war sie, dass sie sich nicht traute einem _Slytherin_ in die Augen zu sehen! Sie hob den Blick und wurde augenblicklich von dem Gefühl überrollt, in eiskaltes Wasser getaucht zu werden.

Die so bekannte Härte und Verachtung waren aus Malfoys Augen verschwunden und durch ein leichtes Glitzern ersetzt worden.

Theoretisch war jetzt der Moment gekommen an welchem sie Malfoy hätte wegschieben sollen, und klarstellen, dass er sie für immer in Frieden lassen solle. Eine eigentlich ganz einfache Sache. Eigentlich. Theoretisch. Nur hatte Hermine plötzlich das Gefühl sich nicht mehr rühren zu können. Und das lag nicht nur daran, dass Malfoy sie an die Wand gedrückt hielt.

Hermine sah wie sich sein Gesicht ihrem langsam näherte, ohne das sie ihn davon abhielt.

_Was mit ihr los? _Malfoy hatte tausend Gründe, sie denken zu lassen es würde ihm etwas an ihr liegen. Was war sie schon für ihn? Ein ‚kleines Abenteuer'? Er war schließlich nicht gerade dafür bekannt sehr gefühlvoll mit Leuten umzugehen, mit denen er etwas anfing.

Hermine hatte sich gerade soweit gebracht zu beschließen das ganze zu beenden, als Malfoys Lippen weich auf ihre trafen, und Hermine ließ ihr Vorhaben wieder fallen. Lange standen sie einfach nur so da, dann vertiefte Malfoy den Kuss vorsichtig, und Hermine spürte wie das Kribbeln in ihrem Bauch sich in ihrem ganzen Körper ausbreitete. Sie merkte wie Malfoy eine Hand auf ihren Rücken legte und sie noch näher zu sich zog, und ohne darüber nachzudenken was sie tat, legte sie ihre Arme um seinen Nacken und erwiderte den Kuss.

Langsam strich Malfoys Hand ihren Rücken hinab, fuhr unter ihren Pulli und blieb dort liegen, bevor sie langsam weiter aufwärts wanderte. Hermine spürte, wie sie leicht nach Luft schnappte, und zurückzuckte. Sprachlos betrachtete sie den immer noch vor ihr stehenden Malfoy, und langsam wurde ihr bewusst was gerade passiert war. Wie in Trance stolperte sie ein paar Schritte von ihm weg, dann drehte sie sich um, und verließ das Zimmer fluchtartig.

_Perfekt. Einfach nur perfekt._

Hermine stöhnte leise auf lehnte sich gegen die Tanne, und starrte auf die bewegte Oberfläche des Sees. Drinnen hätte sie es im Moment nicht ausgehalten. Sie brauchte frische Luft.

Was war in sie gefahren? Warum hatte sie ihn sie küssen lassen. Oder eine noch interessantere Frage – Warum hatte sie den Kuss erwidert. Ihre einzige Ausrede war, dass sie in diesem Moment, komplett durch die Situation verunsichert, nicht mehr nachgedacht hatte. Eine schwache Entschuldigung. Besonderes, da die eben Geschehen nur die Spitze der Ereignisse gewesen war. Nur zu gerne hätte sie sich eingeredet, dass ganze wäre nur ein Ausrutscher gewesen. Nicht das es nicht so war. Aber angefangen zu schlittern hatte sie schon vorher. Warum war sie zum Beispiel auf Parkinson sauer gewesen?

Hermine hatte in diesem Jahr mehr mit Malfoy zutun gehabt als je zuvor. Und rein theoretisch, sollte sie ihn nach all dem was sie in der Zeit erfahren hatte, nur noch mehr hassen. Und was machte sie?

_Wunderbar._

Das schlimmste allerdings war, dass sie den Kuss auch noch _genossen_ hatte. Gut, schließlich war Malfoy nicht umsonst der ‚Sex Gott' , Hermine schüttelte sich bei dem Gedanken daran, von Slytherin, aber eigentlich hieß das nicht das das irgendwelche Auswirkungen auf sie hatte. Schon bei der Vorstellung, dass Malfoy noch kurz vorher mit Parkinson rumgemacht hatte, verursachte einen unangenehmen Brechreiz.

Trotzdem, was passiert war, war passiert, und auch wenn sie sich noch fünftausend Gedanken darüber machen würde, würde ihr das ganz bestimmt nicht helfen. Wichtiger war, was jetzt passieren würde.

Eins war sicher...sie würde ganz bestimmt nicht zu Malfoys Trophäe werden.

Vielleicht wäre es sogar das beste wenn sie zu Dumbledore gehen würde und ihn bitten, ihr das Hausaufgaben machen mit Malfoy zu erlassen.

Aber wie würde das aussehen? Als würde sie weglaufen, abhauen, Malfoy siegen lassen. Sie würde ihm nicht mehr ins Gesicht gucken können. Nein, danke, dass hatte sie nicht nötig.

Hermine stand auf, klopfte sich die Tannennadeln von ihrem Umhang, ging zurück zum Schloss und hatte sogar soviel Glück keinem einzigen Slytherin über den Weg zu laufen.

Missgelaunt ließ sie sich in einen der Sessel fallen und starrte in das flackernde Feuer vor sich. Zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit, hatte sie keine Idee, was sie machen musste – nur das sie etwas machen musste, um nicht völlig durch zu drehen, das war klar. Nur waren die Hausaufgaben schon gemacht, und weder Harry, noch Ron noch Ginny noch sonst irgendwer der sie hätte im Moment ablenken können, befand sich gerade in der Nähe.

Blieb – die Bibliothek. Aber selbst dazu hatte sie gerade keine Lust. Um genau zu sein hatte sie zu gar nichts Lust.

Genau das hatte ihr doch gefehlt. Erst küsste sie Malfoy, und dann hing sie wahrsten Sinne des Wortes in der Ecke herum, und hatte zu gar nichts mehr Lust. Der ganze Tag war einfach nur ein Alptraum, in einer reellen Welt konnte das gar nicht passieren.

Das nächste was Hermine durch den Kopf fuhr, war, die Frage wie Malfoy morgen wohl reagieren würde. Sie konnte nur beten, das er keinen anzüglichen Kommentar vor Harry und Ron loslassen würde.

Aber dann wäre Malfoy nicht mehr Malfoy.

* * *

jaaaaaaaaa, ich weiß knapp drei wochen seit dem letzten update, und spannender wirds auch nicht gerade...zum zweiten kann ich nur sagen, dass ich in letzter zeit nicht so auf der höhe war, das aber versuche zu bessern, für das erste mache ich alle schwarzleser verantwortlich...noch mal poste ich nämlich nicht für drei reviews...püh :-P wie auch immer, wenn sich diesesmal wieder mehr melden würden, würd ich mich freuen, und auch wieder schneller uploaden...danke an die die schon zum letzten chap ein kleines kommentar dagelassen haben


	22. Reden?

Chapter 22:

„Hermine?"

„Lass sie doch, wahrscheinlich geht es ihr wirklich nicht gut…"

„Sie meinte sie müsste nur mal kurz auf Toilette…das war vor zehn Minuten."

Leise drangen die Stimmen ihrer besten Freunde durch die leicht angelehnte Tür der Mädchentoilette, hinter welcher Hermine schon seit Minuten bewegungslos stand. Langsam wurden die Stimmen immer gereizter und Hermine entschied sich dafür, ihr ‚ Versteck' zu verlassen. Eigentlich hatte sie sich so wie so nicht vorgenommen, unterzutauchen, doch dann war ihr auf dem Weg zum Unterricht Malfoy entgegen gekommen, und sie hatte die Ausrede, ihr wäre schlecht genutzt, um ihm auszuweichen.

„Keine Sorge, mir geht's schon besser", versicherte sie Harry und Ron, mit einem schwachen Lächeln, als sie wieder auf den Gang hinaus trat. Malfoy würde sie schon nicht anfallen – sie steigerte sich wahrscheinlich nur in die ganze Sache hinein.

"Wenn wir bei Trelawny noch ein mal die Zukunft aus einer Kugel herauslesen müssen, drehe ich komplett durch", stöhnte Ron verzweifelt. „Ich bin einfach nicht dafür gemacht, aus Nebel irgendwelche Bilder herbeizuhexen."

„Ich sage doch – ihr hättet Aritmathik nehmen sollen", meinte Hermine genervt, worauf Ron nur „Hmpf", machte. So war es eigentlich immer – er konnte sich stundenlang über etwas beschweren, aber wenn es war ihm immer noch lieber etwas komplett geistloses aber nicht anstrengendes zu machen, als etwas interessantes wofür man sich auch anstrengen musste...

„Uah", machte Harry als sie die große Halle betraten, und sich am Gryffindortisch niederließen. „Malfoy und Parkinson hängen schon wieder zusammen . . . können die das nicht woanders machen, das ist ekelerregend..."

Hermine wirbelte herum. Was auch immer sie erwartet hatte – das war es nicht gewesen. Malfoy und seine ihn anbetende Slytherinfreundin waren so in einander verschlugen das man kaum so vor der eine anfing und der andere aufhörte.

„Wenn sie's so unbedingt nötig haben, so Leute soll es ja geben", murmelte Hermine durch zusammengepressten Zähnen, und widmete sich mit mehr Aufmerksamkeit als nötig ihrem Toast. Allerdings schien sie Glück zu haben. Zwei Minuten nach dem sie die Halle betreten hatten, verließen Malfoy und Parkinson das Essen wieder. Allerdings nicht ohne einen bitteren Nachgeschmack bei Hermine zu hinterlassen. Was hatte sie erwartet? Das Malfoy nachträglich zur Jungfrau wurde, nur weil er sie einmal geküsst hatte? Das es ihm etwas bedeutet hatte?

Es war doch eigentlich genauso wie sie gedacht hatte . . . Sie hatte sich einfach von Malfoy ausnützen lassen.

„Ich glaub ich geh noch mal in die Bibliothek, ich muss noch ein paar Sachen vorbereiten", erklärte sie Harry und Ron und stand auf. Sie war gerade nicht in der Laune, von gut gelaunten Schülern umgeben zu sein. Zwei Sekunden später bereute sie ihre Entscheidung...kurz vor der großen Halle standen Malfoy und Parkinson und setzten ihre eben angefangenen Aktivitäten fort. Parkinson stand mit dem Rücken zu ihr, während Malfoy Hermines Blick fing und ihr kurz zufeixte.

Einen kurzen Moment konnte sie ihn nur anstarren, verzweifelt nach etwas bissigem suchen was sie ihm an den Kopf werfen konnte, doch ihr fiel nichts ein was sie hätte sagen können, also drehte sie sich einfach um und verschwand so schnell wie möglich aus seinem Blickfeld.

Was kümmerte es sie was Malfoy machte. Sie sollte froh sein das er sich wieder Parkinson zugewendet hatte- obwohl...Malfoy war dafür bekannt das er nicht selten fremd ging (falls er überhaupt eine feste Freundin haben sollte die es ihm ermöglichte fremdzugehen), was hieß das wenn er mit Parkinson ins Bett hüpfte das nicht hieß, dass er sie in Ruhe lassen würde. Nicht das sie ihn noch einmal soweit gehen lassen würde. Langsam widerte sie ihre Reaktion selber an. Sie hatte ja gewusst was passieren würde. Das würde ihr nicht noch einmal passieren.

Sie hatte ihre Entscheidung innerhalb weniger Sekunden getroffen.

Sie würde zu Dumbledore gehen und ihn bitten ihr weitere ‚Hausaufgabenstunden' mit Malfoy zu erlassen, und nach jemand anderem zu gucken der einen Blick auf Malfoy werfen konnte – egal in welchem Licht sie das erscheinen lassen würde.

Sie atmete tief durch und schlug den Weg in Richtung des Büros McGonnagals ein. Weit kam sie nicht.

„Kann ich ihnen irgendwie behilflich sein Ms Granger?", erklang eine kühl Stimme hinter ihr. Hermine drehte sich um, bemüht eine höfliche Miene beim Anblick ihres Zaubertranklehrers zu wahren.

„Danke, aber ich wollte mit Professor McGonnagal sprechen."

„Dürfte ich den Grund erfahren?" Es war mehr ein Befehl als eine Frage. Hermine biss sich auf die Lippe.

„Ich brauche das Passwort zum Büro von Professor Dumbledore."

„Der Schulleiter ist außer Haus." Snapes Lippe kräuselte sich hämisch. „Ich würde sagen sie müssen sich eine bessere Ausrede einfallen lassen warum sie sich herumtreiben Ms Granger."

„Ich denke nicht das ich eine _Ausrede_ brauche. Soweit ich weiß ist es nicht verboten um diese Zeit durch die Gänge zu gehen", antwortete Hermine gezwungen ruhig, wobei das ‚soweit' pure Ironie war . . . sie kannte die Regeln auswendig.

„Nun, wenn sie einfach nur hier entlang gehen würden würde das sicher nicht gegen die Regeln verstoßen. Allerdings wurde ich darüber informiert das sie einem Schüler meines Hauses hinterher spionieren."

„Das hat sie jemand falsch informiert." Diese kleine miese Ratte. Was hatte sie ihm getan? Nichts, absolut nichts. Und er? Erst die Sache in ‚ihrem Hausaufgabenraum', und jetzt schwärzte er sie auch noch wegen etwas an womit sie überhaupt nichts zutun hatte.

„10 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor, und Nachsitzen um sieben Uhr in Kerker. Und glauben sie mir, sollte mir ähnliches noch einmal zu Ohren kommen, werden sie nicht so glimpflich davon kommen." Bevor Hermine sich hätte verteidigen können, war Snape mit wehendem Umhang um die Ecke verschwunden.

Kurz überlegte sie ob sie ihm hinterher gehen sollte, und versuchen die Sache richtig zu stellen aber sie verwarf die Idee schnell wieder. Ihr Wort stand gegen das Malfoys. Es war nicht schwer zu erraten, wem Snape glauben würde.

Trotzdem – beschweren würde sie sich- und zwar bei Malfoy in Person.

Ein neues Ziel im Auge beschleunigte Hermine ihren Gang wieder und eilte zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum, um die Karte des Rumtreibers zu holen. Sie hatte Glück. Malfoy wanderte durch die Gänge in Richtung Kerker. Wenn sie sich beeilte würde sie ihn noch abpassen können.

„Malfoy warte!" Leicht außer Atem holte sie in kurz vor dem Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins ein. Er drehte sich um, und seine Augenbrauen schossen in die Höhe als er sie sah.

„Ich muss mit dir reden", antwortete Hermine kühl auf seinen fragenden Blick. Dieser verwandelte sich sofort in ein leichtes Feixen und bevor Hermine hätte reagieren können, hatte er sie an die Wand gedrückt, seinen Körper hart gegen ihren gepresst.

„Ach du willst reden?", fragte er leise und mit einer ähnlichen Stimme wie schon am Vortag.

„Ja reden", fauchte Hermine und versuchte ihren Pulsschlag wieder zu beruhigen. Beunruhigt merkte sie wie seine eine Hand fast sanft durch ihre Locken strich. Sollte er es drauf ankommen lassen befand sie sich in einer durchaus misslichen Lage.

„Und wie stellst du dir das vor?", fragte er leicht amüsiert.

Ganz bestimmt nicht so, schoss Hermine durch den Kopf, aber sie ging gar nicht erst auf seine Frage ein.

„Was sollte die Aktion mit Snape? Du weißt das ich dir nicht hinterher spioniert habe!"

„Dein Punkt?" Sein Stimme hatte wieder den normalen schleppenden Ton angenommen, doch seine Position hatte sich nicht verändert.

„Mein Punkt? Das Nachsitzen das mir das eingebracht hat." Hermine spürte wie die Wut in ihrem Bauch zu schwellen anfing.

„Das war der Sinn der Sache", entgegnete Malfoy ungerührt, dann in einer kurzen schnellen Bewegung lehnte er sich vor und küsste sie.

Hermine fühlte seine Lippen auf ihren, spürte förmlich sein Grinsen – und zog ihr Bein ruckartig hoch.

Sie hörte wie Malfoy nach Luft schnappte, seine Hand sich nicht gerade sanft an ihre Schulter klammerte als er sich zusammenkrümmte.

Er trat einen Schritt zurück, das Gesicht Schmerz verzogen aber das so typische Grinsen, wenn auch leicht gezwungen, immer noch auf den Lippen.

„Granger, Granger so kenne ich dich ja gar nicht . . ." Mit diesen Worten, aber ohne weiteren Kommentar drehte er sich um, und ließ eine ziemlich verwirrte aber auch erleichterte Hermine zurück.


	23. Nachsitzen

Nachsitzen 

Vorsichtig atmete Hermine die angehaltene Luft aus, sobald Malfoy um die Ecke verschwunden war. Sie wusste zwar nicht warum aber sie hatte verdammt viel Glück gehabt das Malfoy sie, warum auch immer, so plötzlich in Ruhe gelassen hatte.

Noch einmal würde sie hoffentlich nicht auf die Idee kommen Malfoy völlig unvorbereitet zur Rede zu stellen, und das dazu noch in einem ziemlich unbelebten Gang. Trotzdem- in letzter Zeit schien ihr das immer öfter zu passieren, woran Malfoy ihrer Meinung nach aber auch nicht ganz unschuldig war.

Und was hatte es mit seinem letzten Kommentar auf sich? Sie hatte instinktiv gehandelt, aber im Nachhinein wäre sie eigentlich davon ausgegangen, dass Malfoy nach ihrem Angriff bei weitem, für seine Verhältnisse , nicht so friedlich reagiert hätte. Sie würde ihn wahrscheinlich nie verstehen. Aber hatte sie je gesagt das sie das wolle?

Pünktlich um sieben Uhr stand Hermine vor dem Kerker. Zu ihrer Verwunderung und nicht gerade Freude erschien nicht wie sie gedacht hatte kurz später Snape sondern ein gelangweilt aussehender Zabini.

„Wo ist Snape?", fragte Hermine als sie ihn in den dämmrigen Raum folgte und die Tür hinter sich schloss.

„Schätze er hatte keine Lust sich mit Nebensächlichkeiten wie dir abzugeben", feixte der dunkelhaarige Slytherin. „Ach ja. Hier – die sollst du neu abschreiben und alphabetisch sortieren." Er warf ihr eine Mappe voll kleiner Zettel zu, auf welchen alle möglichen Zaubertränke und ihre Wirkung standen.

Hermine warf ihm einen unfreundlichen Blick zu, und begann mit ihrer völlig stumpfsinnigen Arbeit.

„Sooo", durchbrach Zabinis gedehnte Stimme schon bald die Stille. „Du läufst also unserem Draco nach...Granger, Granger, wer hätte _das_ gedacht!"

Hermine schoss ihm einen hasserfüllten Blick zu.

„Wie ziemlich gut wissen dürftest, bin ich ihm nicht hinterher gelaufen."

„Na ja ich weiß das vielleicht aber Snape tut das nicht. Oder er hat einfach nur die Chance wahrgenommen Gryffindor eins reinzuwürgen. Aber hey – wer kann's ihm verdenken?"

Hermine zog es vor darauf nicht zu antworten sondern wandte sich mit versteinerter Miene den Blättern vor sich zu. Wenn sie damit irgendwann noch fertig werden wollte, sollte sie sich nicht die ganze Zeit provozieren lassen. Für kurze Zeit dachte sie sogar ihr Plan würde aufgehen, doch nach einigen Minuten erklang Zabinis Stimme wieder.

„Aber ich muss schon sagen Granger – es lässt mich nicht so ganz los. Ich hätte wirklich nicht gedacht das du so über Draco herfällst."

Die Angesprochene unterdrückte ein Stöhnen, das Nachsitzen stellte sich als nervauftreibender heraus als sie gedacht hatte.

„Ich bin nicht über ihn hergefallen", presste sie zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hindurch. „Er ist viel eher über mich hergefallen!"

„Wer hätte denn auch gedacht das unsere büchervernarrte Streberin so einfach zu haben ist. Draco meinte du wärst ziemlich _willig _gewesen."

Hermine spürte wie ihr die Röte in die Wangen und die Tränen in die Augen stiegen, doch sie schaffte es beides zurückzudrängen.

„Ach, hat er das?"

„Nein, wenn ich's mir Recht überlege, hat er nicht."

Hermine konnte nicht anders als den Slytherin offen anzustarren.

„Aber wie es scheint hätte dich das ziemlich mitgenommen", überlegte dieser laut.

„Ist das so?"

„Wenn man davon ausgeht das du gerade fast in Tränen ausgebrochen bist – ja."

Das verschlug Hermine für kurze Zeit die Sprache, doch sie fing sie schnell wieder.

„Wenn man allerdings von der _Tatsache_ ausgeht das ich gerade _nicht_ fast in Tränen ausgebrochen bin – nein", gab sie gereizt zurück und machte sich verbissen wieder an ihre Aufgabe. Zabini zog nur die Augenbrauen hoch antwortete aber nicht.

Hermine, die bei der angenehmen Stille schnell vorankam, war schon beim letzten Drittel ihrer Aufgabe als die Ruhe ein weiteres Mal zerstört wurde.

„Es tut mir ja _schrecklich_ Leid, dass ich dich schon wieder stören muss, aber irgendwie ergibt das alles immer noch keinen Sinn für mich."

Hermine versuchte ihn nicht zu beachten und schrieb einen weiteren Trank auf ihre neu angefertigte Zaubertrankliste.

„Weißt du, keine Beleidigung, aber du passt einfach nicht zu dem Mädchentyp auf den unser Draco steht – normalerweise hat er _hohe_ Ansprüche."

Diesmal fiel es der Gryffindor sich zusammen zureißen, und den Slytherin nicht auf der Stelle ins jenseits zu hexen.

„Kann es sein das dir langweilig ist?", fauchte sie ärgerlich, bemüht ihre Getroffenheit zu überspielen.

„Mir _war_ langweilig. Aber dich zu provozieren hat sich als überraschend unterhaltsam herausgestellt."

Hermine biss sich auf die Lippe, um sich davon abzuhalten etwas zu erwiedern – es würde eh nichts bringen. Zabini stand auf, kam auf sie zu und ließ sich in die Bank vor ihr fallen sodass er genau vor ihr saß.

„Aber du musst doch zu geben das du dich ziemlich einfach provozieren lässt, oder?"

Hermine blickte auf und meinte mit möglichst neutraler Stimme, „Bitte Zabini, lass mich einfach meine Arbeit fertig machen, okay?"

„Dann wäre mir langweilig."

„Du könntest mir helfen", schlug sie unschuldig vor.

„Könnte ich", meinte er achselzuckend, lehnte sich zurück und legte die Beine hoch. Hermine verdrehte die Augen, und machte sich daran die letzten Zettel abzuschreiben.

„Und, magst _du_ Draco?", fragte Zabini und Hermine merkte erstaunt das das Feixen von seinem Gesicht verschwunden war.

„Ähm", war alles was sie zustande brachte, seine Frage kam völlig überraschend – und was sie nochmehr verwunderte wahr, dass er es ernst zu meinen schien. Zabini sah sie immer noch aufmerksam an, und Hermine merkte wie sie ohne Grund wieder rot wurde. Na ja – fast ohne Grund.

„Warum sollte ich ihn mögen", stellte sie fast vorsichtig die Gegenfrage, kam sich aber sofort dumm vor. Natürlich mochte sie ihn nicht.

Der ernste Ausdruck verließ wieder sein Gesicht, und Zabini warf ihr einen Blick zu der ziemlich deutlich machte was er meinte.

„Das war ein Ausrutscher. Ein einmaliger. Und um auf deine Frage einzugehen. Ich denke nicht, dass es einen Grund gibt, warum ich Malfoy mögen sollte."

Hermine rollte das fertige Pergament auf, und stand auf.

„Hat er das wirklich nicht gesagt?", fragte sie plötzlich. Was konnte schon schlimmeres passieren, als das Zabini sie auslachen würde? Daran müsste sie sich ja langsam gewöhnt haben. Trotzdem merkte sie, dass ihre die Röte ins Gesicht stieg. Zabini zog eine Augenbraue hoch, und musterte sie kurz.

„Das du willig gewesen wärst? Nein hat er nicht."

Hermine nickte nur und ging zur Tür, froh das sie keinen höhnischen Kommentar hatte einstecken müssen. Sie hatte die Tür gerade erreicht, als Zabini noch etwas hinzufügte.

„Wenn es dich interessiert – er hat auch nicht im Gemeinschaftsraum mit der Sache rumgeprallt, auch wenn er das sonst ganz gerne macht."

Hermine blieb stehen und drehte sich um, um Zabinis ruhigen Blick zu begegnen. Er schien es ernst zu meinen. Sie setzte dazu an etwas zu erwidern, doch ihr fiel nichts ein, was in dieser Situation gepasst hätte, und so verließ sie das Klassenzimmer, nicht sicher was sie mit seiner Antwort anfangen sollte.

* * *

Mal eine ganze ehrliche Antwort bitte - haben nur drei Leute reviewt weil ich so selten update, oder weil ihr die FF schlecht findet?

Na ja wie immer mit langer Pause aber diesesmal war ich auch noch zwischendrin im Urlaub (jaaah ich hab immer neue Ausreden ;) aber ich mag das Chap eigentlich (kann auch dran liegen dass ichs mir noch nichtnochmal durchgelesen habe:), und endlich hat auch unser guter Blaise seinen Auftritt )


	24. Der Überfall

Chapter 24:

Gemütlich schlenderte Hermine durch die kleinen Straßen Hogmeads. Harry war mit Ginny zusammen unterwegs und Ron war bei Zonkos hängen geblieben. Aber ehrlich gesagt hatte sie nicht viel dagegen für kurze Zeit alleine zu sein.

Mehr als eine Woche war das erstes Nachsitzen ihres Lebens jetzt schon her, genauso wie -was viel erstaunlicher war, ihr letzter Kontakt zu Malfoy. Ja sie hatten weiter zusammen Hausaufgaben gemacht, aber seine ‚Überfälle' hatten so plötzlich aufgehört wie sie angefangen hatten. Nicht das sie traurig darüber gewesen wäre.

Hermine überlegte kurz, dann entschied sie sich für einen kleinen Abstecher zur Heulenden Hütte. Sie mochte das alte Haus, egal wie heruntergekommen es sein mochte. Auf der einen Seite war es dort immer ruhig, da sich kaum jemand dorthin wagte, und auf der anderen Seite erinnerte es sie an Sirius.

Minutenlang stand sie einfach nur vor der Hütte, genoss sie Stille und rief sich alte Erinnerungen ins Gedächtnis – dann fiel ihr Blick auf die Uhr und sie machte sich auf den Weg zurück.

Als sie die ersten Häuser Hogsmeads erreichte, hatte sie plötzlich das Gefühl beobachtet zu werden, doch bevor sie sich umdrehen konnte spürte sie wie sich eine große behandschuhte Hand über ihren Mund legte, während die andere ihren Hals umgriff.

Hermine fluchte leise, zwang sich aber dazu ruhig zu bleiben. Während sie auf eines der Häuser zu geschliffen wurde, versuchte sie mit einer Hand an ihren Zauberstab zu kommen, aber bevor sie ihn nur berühren konnte, zog ihn ihr Angreifer aus ihrer Tasche, ohne auch nur stehen zu bleiben. Langsam kamen sie dem, offensichtlich verlassenen, Haus näher und Hermine überkam Panik. Sie war unbewaffnet und wer sollte ihr hier an dieser verlassenen Stelle schon zur Hilfe kommen.

Sie fing an um sich zu treten und schlagen, doch die einzige Reaktion darauf war, dass der Griff um ihren Hals sich verstärkte, und Hermine, durch den Handschuh gedämpft, leise röchelte.

Die Tür des Hauses wurde aufgestoßen, und es nicht gerade zu ihrer Beruhigung sah ihr eine Todessermaske entgegen.

Langsam kriegte Hermine keine Luft mehr trat verzweifelt um sich - und traf. Sie merkte wie ihr Angreifer sich zusammen krümmte und sie los lies. Sie schnappte nach Luft, aber bevor sie schreien geschweige denn weglaufen konnte, war der andere Todesser zur Stelle, und seine Hand legte sich wieder genauso unnachgiebig wie die seines Vorgängers über ihren Mund. Sie hörte wie der eine Todesser leise „Idiot", zischte, dann wurde sie in das obere Stockwerk gezerrt und in einen der Räume gestoßen.

Sie war zuerst so überrascht das der Druck auf ihren Hals verschwand, dass ihr erst bewusst wurde, dass der Todesser der sie festgehalten hatte, sie losgelassen hatte, und aus dem Raum verschwunden war. Hermine hörte wie er die Tür von außen verschloss, und verschwand.

Sie drehte sich um, und zuckte zusammen.

Malfoy junior saß auf einem Bett, keine drei Meter von ihr entfernt.

„Du!"

„Nein tatsächlich?"

„Ich hoffe du hast eine gute Erklärung für das ganze!" Hermine versuchte verzweifelt ihr Zittern zu unterdrücken, ihr Gehirn arbeitete auf Hochtouren. Was sollte das ganze? Sollte sie sich freuen Malfoy hier zu sehen, oder war sie tatsächlich auf ihn hereingefallen und er hatte nie den Kontakt zu den Todessern aufgegeben? Denn wenn es nicht so wäre, warum war er dann hier?

„Das ganze?" Malfoy lehnte sich gelassen nach hinten.

„Was soll das? Was fällt dir ein mich hierhin verschleppen zu lassen?", sich merkte wie sie langsam wütend wurde.

„Glaub mir Granger, es war ganz bestimmt nicht meine Idee", antwortete er herablassend.

„Ach? Wessen denn dann?"

„Des dunklen Lords. Allerdings hätte ich nicht gedacht, dass der Plan so simpel auszuführen wäre. Aber wer hätte schon gedacht das du so allein durch die Gegend tigerst?"

Hermines Wut machte bei seinen Worten bedingungslos Angst Platz. Hieß das er hatte über das alles Bescheid gewusst? Hieß das er gehörte weiter zu den Anhängern Voldemords.

„Was...will er von mir?", sie hatte Probleme ihre Stimme zu kontrollieren.

„Du bist hier um von mir vergewaltigt zu werden", Malfoys Stimme klang so distanziert wie eh und je, und er tat als hätte er Hermines ungewolltes Zusammenzucken nicht bemerkt.

„Was?", fragte sie angespannt, aber sei merkte wie ihre Panik langsam wieder abschwoll. Malfoy hatte seit sie den Raum betreten hatte, keine Anstalten gemacht sie anzugreifen. „Okay Malfoy – Erklären." Zu ihrer Verwunderung klopfte Malfoy nur leicht neben sich aufs Bett. Als sie sich nicht von der Stelle bewegte meinte er genervt, „Stell dich nicht so an. Ich habe keine Lust hier herum zu schreien."

Hermine legte ihren Kopf leicht schräg und warf ihm einen prüfenden Blick zu. Wollte er damit andeuten, dass er nicht wusste ob die Todesser ihn unten hören konnten?

Zögernd ging sie auf Malfoy zu und setzte sich misstrauisch aufs Bett.

„Was ist passiert?"

„Ich bin ...abgepasst... worden, man hat mich hier hergebracht, und erklärt welche Aufgabe ich hätte um meine Loyalität unter Beweis zu stellen."

Hermine schluckte. Es war keine Frage welche Loyalität er unter Beweis stellen sollte. Aber immerhin schien er das ganze _nicht_ geplant zu haben. „Und jetzt?", fragte sie gezwungen ruhig.

„Jetzt warten wir, und gehen zurück zum Schloss."

„Und du glaubst die werden uns einfach so gehen lassen?", zum ersten Mal klang in ihrer Stimme ein leichter Hauch von Panik mit.

„Ich meine ich soll dich nur vergewaltigen. Das war's . . . guck nicht so verschreckt Granger ich werde dich schon nicht anrühren. Es reicht wenn sie denken ich würde."

Es fiel Hermine schwer ihre Erleichterung nicht offen zu zeigen.

„Und..._warum_, bist du ohne Potter und Wiesel durch die Gegend gezogen?"

„Seit wann interessiert dich das?"

Er zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Eine halbe Stunde müssen wir hier noch bleiben. Außerdem ist mir langweilig."

„Harry ist mit Ginny zusammen, und Ron wollte in Hogsmead bleiben." Plötzlich fiel ihr etwas ein. „Was machst du hier? Ich dachte Dumbledore hätte dich nur unter Sicherheitsmaßnahmen hier hin gelassen!"

„Na ja. Er kriegt es mit wenn ich in irgendeiner Weise angegriffen werde. Wurde ich aber nicht."

„Du bist _freiwillig _mitgegangen?"

Malfoy warf ihr einen ungläubigen Blick zu. „Glaubst du denen kann man einfach so absagen? Ich bin doch nicht lebensmüde. Weißt du, Dumbledores Sicherheitszauber hat den _kleinen _Nachteil, dass er erst etwas mitkriegt, _nachdem_ ich angegriffen wurde."

„Danke auf jeden Fall", meinte sie, bemüht in dabei nicht anzusehen, und hörte wie er leise lachte.

Sie merkt wie ihr eine unangenehme Hitze in die Wangen steig, was Malfoy dazu veranlasste die Augenbrauen leicht zu heben.

„Ist das nur das Licht, oder bist du gerade rotgeworden?", fragte er und zeigte keine Bemühungen sein Grinsen zurückzuhalten.

Hermine warf ihm einen genervten Blick zu. „Muss das Licht sein." Sie legte sich auf den Rücken, und starrte missmutig an die Decke. Es hätte zwar schlimmer ausgehen können, aber eine halbe Stunde mit Malfoy in einem Raum eingesperrt zu sein war auch nicht gerade nach ihrem Geschmack. Sie setzte gerade dazu an, zu hoffen das die gegebene Situation Malfoy dazu veranlassen würde, seine verhassten Kommentare stecken zu lassen als sein Gesicht über ihrem erschien.

* * *

hey;)

ich weiß zwischendrin was chaotisch, aber ich hoffe ihr konntets halbwegs nachvollziehen)

danke, für eure ganzen reviews, hat mich gefreut (und diesesmal hab ich ja auch schneller geupdated)

bitte untertänigst xD um eure reviews,

ciao

TryPepper


	25. Flucht

Chapter 25

Hermine atmete scharf ein, als das unangenehme Gefühl sich nicht mehr bewegen zu können sie übermannte.

„Fühlst du dich einiger Maßen in der Lage gleich ein wenig Theater zu machen?"

Hermine zwang sich dazu ihre Atmung wieder zu beruhigen, und guckte fragend zu Malfoy hoch, bemüht sich nicht von dem Fakt, dass er über ihr lehnte beeinflussen zu lassen.

„Theater?"

Malfoy schenkte ihr ein spöttisches Lächeln. „Ein bisschen wimmern, was weiß ich. So das es aussieht als wärst du vergewaltigt worden."

Hermine spürte wie sich ein leichter Hauch von Panik über ihre Stimme legte. „Und du glaubst , die nehmen uns das ab?" Sie wünschte ihre Stimme würde nicht so ungläubig klingen, wie sie sich fühlte.

„Du musst dich halt anstrengen."

Hermine schnaubte. „Und wenn dein toller Plan nicht klappt?"

„Dann sitzen wir beide in der Scheiße."

Gut. Dann musste sie sich ja keine Sorgen machen.

Malfoy schien ihre Angst bemerkt zu haben, und lachte leise. „Das schaffst du Granger."

Sie antwortete nicht, was teils daran lag, dass sie sich dessen nicht gerade sicher war, und teils daran, dass sich sein Gesicht ihrem leicht näherte.

Sie schluckte, hielt aber den Augenkontakt, als sein Gesicht immer näher kam. Seine Lippen strichen leicht über ihre, doch im Gegensatz zum vorigen Mal, vertiefte er den Kuss nicht, sondern zog sich wieder zurück.

„Versuch dich einfach zu entspannen, okay!", meinte er leise, und zu ihrer Verwunderung merkte Hermine das sie nickte.

---

„Und? Bereit?"

Hermine zuckte nur hilflos mit den Schultern. Etwas weniger als eine halbe Stunde, war sie jetzt in dem kleinen Raum eingesperrt gewesen, eine halbe Stunde um zu überlegen, wie sie den Todessern glaubhaft machen sollte, dass sie eben erst vergewaltigt worden war. Und – sie hatte nicht die geringste Idee. Sie wusste nicht wie sie sich verhalten sollte, und ganz neben bei presste die Angst, alles könne auffliegen, ihr die Luft ab. Aber was blieb ihr anderes übrig als es zu versuchen?

„Okay", meinte sie angespannt, stand auf und ging zur Tür wo Malfoy schon wartend stand. Er warf ihr noch einen letzten Blick zu, dann murmelte er einen Spruch, stieß die Tür auf, packte Hermine grob am Nacken, und stieß sie vor sich her, die Treppe herunter. Für einen kurzen Moment flammte in ihr die verzweifelte Hoffnung auf, sie würden das Haus verlassen können, ohne auf einen der Todesser zu stoßen. Aber natürlich war diese Vorstellung dumm, um nicht zu sagen komplett schwachsinnig. Schon am Fuß der Treppe wurden sie erwartet.

„Und Draco", höhnte der größere der beiden Todesser. „Wie war's?"

Hermine zwang sich zu einem Wimmern, und warf dem Todesser durch ihre Haare die wie ein schützender Vorhang vor ihrem Gesicht hingen, einen verstörten Blick zu. Neben sich hörte sie Malfoys gelangweilte Stimme. „Wie schon. Sie ist ein Schlammblut. Was soll man da erwarten."

Der Todesser stieß ein kurzes, bellendes Lachen aus, bevor seine Stimme wieder einen schnarrenden Ton annahm.

„Auf das du nie mehr daran zweifelst, wo deine Loyalität liegt. Heute bist du noch einigermaßen unbeschädigt davon gekommen – durftest sogar noch ein bisschen Spaß mit dem Schlammblut haben. Aber der Lord wird nicht immer so geduldig mit deinen Launen umgehen."

„Red nicht von Dingen über die du nichts weißt. Der dunkle Lord hat _nie_, an meiner Treue gezweifelt."

„Nun nicht an deiner Treue, vielleicht aber an deinem Können."

Hermine hielt den Blick immer noch gesenkt, aber sie wusste das Malfoy dem Todesser einen mörderischen Blick zuwarf, bevor er sie roh in Richtung Tür bugsierte.

„Halt", ertönte eine gedämpfte Stimme hinter ihnen, die eindeutig keinen Widerspruch duldete, und Hermine schrie auf als sie hart an den Haaren von Malfoy weggerissen und gegen die Wand gedrückt wurde. Das war definitiv nicht mehr so geplant.

„Und woher wollen wir wissen, das diese _reizende_ Dame hier die Klappe hält. -Miss Granger nicht wahr?" Der Todesser spuckte ihren Namen wie etwas widerliches aus, und Hermine sah seine Augen durch die Maske hindurch gefährlich blinzeln. Eine Hand legte sich auf ihre Kehle, und diesmal war ihr Wimmern nicht gespielt.

„Vielleicht, sollten wir ihr noch etwas Respekt einflößen, bevor wir sie gehen lassen."

Hermine schnappte nach Luft, ihr Blick wanderte panisch von dem Todesser der sie festhielt, zu Malfoy und wieder zurück.

„Hast du gedacht, auf diese Idee wäre ich nicht gekommen", durchschnitt die Stimme des Slytherins spöttisch die angespannte Stille. „Aber sie ist _meine_ Aufgabe Avery. Du müsstest wissen das ich nicht gerne teile."

Der Todesser schnaubte wütend, dann schleuderte er Hermine zurück gegen Malfoy. „Dann viel Spaß noch."

Hermine sah, wie Malfoy den Todessern noch einen herablassenden Blick schenkte, dann stieß er sie endgültig nach draußen. Trotzdem ließ er sie erst los, als sie das sichere Gelände Hogwarts' erreicht hatten, wahrscheinlich aus Angst einer der Todesser hätte ihnen folgen können.

Erst als sie sicher durch die Tore Hogwarts waren, und der Druck auf ihrem Nacken nachgelassen hatte merkte Hermine wie sie zitterte. Vielleicht hatte sie auch erst im Moment, als sie sich wieder in Sicherheit befand angefangen zu zittern sie wusste es nicht. Es war als wäre sie aus einer Trance erwachte, als eine Welle von Angst und Erleichterung überrollte. Der nächste Schock kam, als Malfoy plötzlich, und völlig unerwartet, seine Arme um sie legte und sie zu sich zog.

Minutenlang standen sie einfach so da, ohne sich zu bewegen und Hermine merkte wie sie sich langsam wieder beruhigte. Dann ließ er sie los und ging den Weg hoch zum Schloss. Für eine Sekunde starrte Hermine ihm nach dann lief sie ihm hinter her.

„Malfoy warte."

Er drehte sich um und warf ihr einen fragenden Blick zu..

„Erm...was meinte der eine Todesser damit, dass du diesmal noch _halbwegs_ unbeschädigt davon gekommen bist?"

Seine Miene verdunkelte sich. „Der Lord hat gemerkt, dass ich ihm in letzter keine Informationen mehr liefern ‚konnte', worüber er natürlich nicht glücklich war."

„Oh", war alles was Hermine zu Stande brachte. „Und was ... ist passiert?"

„Crutiatus", meinte kurz angebunden, drehte sich um und ging weiter auf das hellerleuchtete Hogwarts zu.

Hermine biss sich auf die Lippe. Auch wenn sie genau wusste das sie nichts dafür konnte, und es auch nicht hätte verhindern können, fühlte sie sich irgendwie mitverantwortlich.

Als sie dem Schloss näher kamen, sah wurde ihr bewusst, wie spät sie schon hatten, die anderen Schüler waren schon längst beim Abendessen, und auch sie und Malfoy hätten längst schon wieder aus Hogsmead zurück sein müssen.

So blieb natürlich auch ihre Ankunft nicht unbemerkt. Am Eingang der großen Halle, wartete Professor McGonnagal, die aber zu ihrer Verwunderung nicht sauer, sondern eher besorgt aussah, als sie auf die beiden zu eilte.

„Ms Granger. Mr Malfoy. Geht es ihnen gut? Mr Malfoy –in den Krankenflügel. Ms Granger – folgen sie mir."

Die beiden Angesprochenen tauschten verwunderte Blicke aus, als Hermine schlagartig etwas bewusst wurde.

Hatte Malfoy ihr nicht noch vor einer knappen Stunde erklärt, dass Dumbledore ihn mit einem Zauber belegt hatte, der ihn warnen würde wenn er angegriffen werden würde? Und hätte Dumbledore dann nicht mitkriegen müssen, dass Malfoy gefoltert worden war? Er hatte es ja sogar scheinbar gemerkt, sonst hätte McGonnagal nicht gewusst, dass Malfoy in den Krankenflügel musste. Aber warum war dann keiner gekommen? Und warum hatte Malfoy behauptet er wäre nicht angegriffen worden.

Bevor sie nur eine der Fragen stellen konnte, hörte sie Malfoy fest sagen, „Ich muss nicht in den Krankenflügel. Es geht mir gut."

McGonnagal seuzte, meinte dann aber, „Gut, folgen sie mir ebenfalls. Danach muss ich sie aber bitten, sich in den Krankenflügel zu begeben. Aber sie haben natürlich ein Recht darauf ein paar Dinge erklärt zu bekommen."

* * *

so, da bin ich wieder;) ha, ich bin stolz, ich hab schon wieder ungefähr den 'eine-woche-rhythmus' eingehalten, und diesesmal ist das chap sogar 100 wörter länger lol 

ich hoffe jetzt natürlich auf ganz viele reviews xD, in denen ihr schreibt, wash an der ff alles nicht gefällt lol(okay, aber ich gebe zu, ich freu mich auch über reviewsdie halbwegs positiv sind...kritik würd natürlich auch nicht abgelehnt) hauptsache ihr reviewt überhaupt, damit ich möglichst schnell das nächste chap hochladen kann, in dem es dann auch ein paar antworten gibt, die dieses leicht chaotische chap fordert;)


	26. Erklärungen

Chapter 26

„Es tut mir Leid, Mr Malfoy. Ich habe einen Fehler gemacht und Sie mussten dafür hinhalten", Dumbledores Stimme klang bekümmert.

Malfoy blickte nur stumm vor sich hin, ohne Antwort zu geben.

„Haben Sie denn gar nichts gemerkt Sir?", fragte Hermine für ihn.

„Wie gesagt, ich habe den Fehler gemacht die Todesser zu unterschätzen. Ich bin nicht davon ausgegangen, dass sie es wagen würden, nach Hogsmead zu kommen, wenn ich gleichzeitig mehrere Auroren stationieren würde. Eine Fehleinschätzung wie sich gezeigt hat. Und trotzdem, hätte mein Zauber funktionieren müssen."

Hermine merkte wie sich Malfoy anspannte, und warf ihm einen neugierigen Blick zu.

„Ich entschuldige mich für meine Neugierde, Mr Malfoy, aber haben sie das Mal?"

Hermine zog scharf Luft ein. Dumbledore hatte die Frage vollkommen ruhig gestellt, eine Frage die sie sich wahrscheinlich nicht einmal auszusprechen getraut hätte. Aber hatte sie gedacht, dass Malfoy eine Antwort verweigern würde, hatte sie sich getäuscht.

„Nicht _das_ Mal. Aber eine Art."

„Was für eine Art, wenn ich fragen darf?"

„Eine Art Vorläufer des Mals. Nichts was andere sehen können, damit ich an der Schule keine Probleme kriege."

Dumbledore schwieg kurz. „Das würde zumindest erklären, warum ich nicht informiert wurde, als Sie angegriffen wurden. Wenn die Todesser einen Weg gefunden haben, den Cruciatus über dein Mal zu leiten, haben sie meinen Zauber damit umgehen können."

„Wie können sie wissen, dass er mit dem Crutiatus angegriffen wurden, wenn sie über nicht mitgekriegt haben, dass er überhaupt angegriffen wurde, Sir?"

„Wie ich sehe konnten sie mir folgen Ms Granger. Auch wenn ich nicht gemerkt habe, dass Mr Malfoy angegriffen wurde, habe ich doch gemerkt dass sie beiden nicht zum Abendessen erschienen sind. Ich habe also ein paar Auroren nach Hogsmeade geschickt, und jemanden an den Toren zum Gelände plaziert, um mich davon zu unterrichten wenn sie zurückkommen. Der Auror hat sie gesehen, ihr Gespräch mitbekommen und mich dann über beides informiert."

„Sie haben uns _hinterher spioniert_." Es war das erste Mal das Malfoy von sich aus etwas sagte, seit er das kreisrunde Büro betreten hatte.

„Ich würde es nicht spionieren nennen. Es war zu ihrer eigenen Sicherheit. Eine Sache würde mich noch interessieren, dann könne sie gehen. Was ist in Hogsmeade passiert?"

Da Malfoy immer noch keine Anstalten machte, zu antworten, fasste Hermine das Geschehene kurz zusammen, in der Hoffnung Antworten auf die unzähligen Fragen in ihrem Kopf zu kriegen, aber Dumbledore nickte nur, sobald sie geendet hatte, und entlies sie aus seinem Büro, ohne weitere Fragen zu stellen, oder Antworten zu geben.

„Ach Ms Granger, bringen Sie bitte Mr Malfoy noch in den Krankenflügel, und lassen Sie sich wenn sie das brauchen etwas zur Beruhigung geben", meinte er bevor die beiden den Raum verließen. Hermine war zu müde um zu protestieren und zu ihrer Verwunderung beschwerte auch Malfoy sich nicht.

Schweigend gingen die durch die verlassenen Gänge Hogwarts zum Krankenflügel, und erst als Malfoy ein Bett zugeteilt worden war, und Madame Pomfrey sich wieder in ihr Büro verzogen hatte brach Hermine die Stille.

„Ich verstehe das alles nicht. Warum hast du mir nicht sofort gesagt, dass du angegriffen worden bist?"

Malfoy warf ihr einen müden Blick zu, und setzte sich auf sein Bett. „Wenn du das mitgekriegt, hättest du noch mehr Panik gekriegt und die ganze Sache vielleicht vermasselt."

Hermine setzte dazu an, sich zu verteidigen, als ihr bewusst, dass in Malfoys Stimme weder ein Vorwurf noch Spott lag.

„Und ... ich dachte, als du dich dazu entschlossen hast, dich von den Todessern zu entfernen – meinte Dumbledore nicht etwas davon man müsse schnell handeln, da die Todesser wahrscheinlich schnell von deinem Entschluss hören würden? Hat er nicht extra noch jemanden zu deiner Mutter geschickt?"

„Wollte er; ja."

„Wollte?"

„Ihm ist bewusst geworden, dass seine tolle Idee gar nicht so toll ist, weil sie viel zu viele Komplikationen mit sich zieht. Also hat er den Plan leicht umgewandelt, sodass niemand etwas von meiner ‚Entscheidung' mitbekommt. Auf jeden Fall bis Schuljahrsende. Dann könnte man weiter überlegen, meinte er." Seine Stimme zeigte, dass er nicht wirklich viel von der Idee hielt.

„Und Voldemort war sauer, weil du keine Informationen mehr bringen konntest?"

Malfoy nickte nur.

Okay, Antworten auf ihre Fragen hatte sie nun, aber verstehen tat sie das ganze fast noch weniger. Was wollte Dumbledore damit erreichen? Wäre es nicht sicherer Malfoys Beschluss offen bekannt zu geben, und ihn dann möglichst gut zu schützen? Die andere Variante kam ihr zu kompliziert vor, als das Dumbledore sich nichts dabei gedacht hätte.

„Oh. Na ja, ich geh dann mal okay?" Irgendwie fing sie an sich unwohl zu fühlen.

Malfoy lachte leise. „Du musst nicht nach Erlaubnis fragen Granger."

Hermine merkte, dass sie rot wurde. Wenigstens schien der Slytherin nicht dauerhaft geschädigt zu sein, auch wenn er, wie er da auf dem weißen Laken saß, noch blasser als sonst wirkte.

„Gute Nacht", meinte sie, dann drehte sie sich um, und verließ so schnell wie möglich die Krankenstation.

---

Als sie am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, fühlte sich ihr Körper steif und schwer an. Sie stöhnte leise und zwang sich dazu sich wenigstens aufzusetzen und Lavender und Pavarti, die schon in eine laute Debatte verwickelt waren, einen bösen Blick zuzuwerfen. Ihr Hals schmerzte, und ihr Nacken fühlte sich leicht geschwollen an. Malfoy hatte sie, ob zu ihrem eigenen Wohl oder nicht, nicht gerade vorsichtig behandelt, als er sie an den Todessern vorbei bugsiert hatte.

Mit dem Schmerzen kamen auch die Erinnerungen zurück. Sie unterdrückte einen gemurmelten Fluch und hievte sich endgültig hoch um zum Baderaum zu wanken. Zehn Minuten und eine Dusche später ging es ihr schon besser – die Müdigkeit und die Halsschmerzen waren fast gänzlich verschwunden, und sie fühlte sich bereit sich zu Harry und Ron zu gesellen.

Schweigend begaben sie sich zum Frühstück. Ron und Harry waren den ganzen Morgen recht still; nachdem Hermine ihnen von den Vorkommnissen am letzten Abend erzählt hatte, schwankten sie zwischen Wut auf Malfoy und Besorgnis über Hermine. Diese war so in Gedanken versunken, dass sie nicht einmal bemerkte, dass sie an Malfoy vorbeilief. Im Gegensatz zu Harry und Ron.

„Halt Malfoy", meinte Harry kühl. „Wir hätten in paar Fragen."

Der Angesprochene drehte sich nicht einmal um, als er ihnen über die Schulter zu rief, „Schade. Ich habe nämlich gerade überhaupt nicht das Bedürfnis mich mit Unwürdigen abzugeben."

Noch bevor er seinen Satz beendet hatte, war Rons Hand hervorgeschnellt und riss ihn unsanft herum. Sofort bauten sich Crabbe und Goyle mit bedrohlichen Mienen neben ihrem Führer auf.

„Lass meinen Umhang los Weasley, der war teuer", schnarrte der blonde Slytherin als er Rons Hand ohne Probleme abschüttelte.

„Keine Sorge Malfoy. Wir sind auch nicht wild darauf uns mit dir abzugeben. Ich mach's kurz. Lass Hermine in Ruhe!", meinte Harry hasserfüllt.

Hermine die sich bisher zurückgehalten hatte, trat einen Schritt vor, und stellte sich somit zwischen ihre beiden Freunde und Malfoy. „Ich denke, ich kann ganz gut auf mich aufpassen Harry", sagte sie nachdrücklich, froh darüber das er nicht einmal die Hälfte von dem wusste, was zwischen ihr und Malfoy vorgefallen war.

„Keine Sorge Potter. Ich werde deine kleine Schlammblutfreundin nicht anfassen, nach her stecke ich mit irgendeiner ansteckender Krankheit an."

Das brachte Hermine erstmal dazu zu verstummen. Trotzdem reagierte sie reflexartig als sie etwas rotes an sich vorbeistürmen sah, und hielt Ron mit einer Hand zurück.

„Lass. Der ist es nicht wert."

Sie drehte sich um, und ging von Malfoy weg den Gang entlang. Trotzdem hörte sie noch Malfoys schneidende Antwort, bevor sie um die Ecke bog.

„Danke Schlammblut aber deine Hilfe ist die letzte auf die ich angewiesen bin."

Sie biss sich auf die Lippe, und versuchte sich nicht anmerken zulassen wie sehr sie die Kommentare getroffen hatten, als sie Harry und Ron hinter sich her zur großen Halle zerrte.

---

Warum? Immer wieder schoss ihr diese Frage durch den Kopf. Sie hatte gedacht, nach all dem was passiert war, Malfoy wenigstens aufhören würde sie zu beleidigen. Aber anstatt dessen waren seine Kommentare nur noch brutaler geworden.

Hermine stützte den Kopf auf ihre Hände auf starrte betrübt auf die Holzplatte des Schreibtisches in ihrem Hausaufgabenraum. Wie so oft, war sie die erste, da Malfoy wie sie vermutete noch mit Pansy zusammen war.

Sie wusste das es naiv war, zu denken Malfoy würde sich zum positiven wenden, aber ...

Was war dann mit gestern? Als er sie umarmt hatte ... er hatte ihr das Gefühl vermittelt als würde er sie wenigstens ein bisschen mögen. Was brachte es ihm mit ihr zu spielen? Und warum lies sie sich das gefallen? Doch bestimmt nicht weil sie ihn aus tiefsten Herzen hasste oder!

Sie schüttelte leicht mit dem Kopf und zwang sich, sich auf ihre Hausaufgaben zu konzentrieren. Sie wusste aus Erfahrung das sie eh nicht fertig werden würde bis Malfoy kam, aber wenn sie sich beeilte musste sie wenigstens nicht zu lange mit ihm in einem Raum bleiben. Dieser Gedanke machte ihr seltsamer Weise mehr Angst als je zuvor.

* * *

tatatataaa! schon wieder ein chap innerhalb einer woche, und nochmal was länger lol 

ich finde ich hab ein review verdient;) ob positiv oder negativ könnt ihr entschieden, hauptsache ihr lasst ein kommentar da

danke für alle reviews zum letzten chap - HEL!


	27. Warum?

Chapter 27

Als Draco durch das Portrait kam, saß Granger wie immer schon da und schrieb etwas auf ein Blatt Pergament. Als er eintrat sah sie kurz auf und versuchte ein missglücktes Lächeln.

„Dafür das du nur ein kleines wertloses Schlammblut bist, scheinen deine Freunde ja mächtig um dein Wohl besorgt zu sein", höhnte er als Antwort. Er sah mit Genugtuung wie ihr Lächeln in sich zusammenfiel, und sie den Kopf wieder senkte um sich den Hausaufgaben zu widmen, bemüht sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, dass er sie getroffen hatte. Als ob ihm das entgehen würden. Schon am Morgen hatte er genau gesehen wie sie sich verkrampft hatte, fast zusammen gezuckt war. Aber was hatte sie erwartet? Nein, schlechte Frage. Er wusste was sie erwartet hatte. Was er nicht wusste war, warum in aller Welt er sie umarmt hatte. Das er sie geküsst hatte okay – es war nicht gerade die Neuigkeit das er sich mit dem ein oder anderen Mädchen amüsierte, aber umarmt hatte er so noch keine. Zu seiner Verteidigung war nur zu sagen, dass er mit keiner seiner Affären in einer solchen Situation gewesen war.

Trotzdem. Vor allem der Fakt, dass er ihr später noch allerlei Dinge erzählt hatte die sie nicht im Geringsten angingen störte ihn. Nicht das er es nicht bereut hätte, nur leider kam die Reue zu spät.

Und genau aus diesem Grund hatte er schlechte Laune. Nein. Absolut miserable Laune. Und heute hatte ihn nicht einmal Pansy davon ablenken können. Und da Granger für seine schlechte Laune verantwortlich war, und zufälligerweise auch noch der einzige Mensch in der Umgebung, hatte er dieses dringende Bedürfnis, seine Wut an ihr abzulassen.

Nur um sie zu überzeugen das jegliche Freundlichkeit seinerseits ein Fehler gewesen war. Nun ja vielleicht kein Fehler, aber immerhin etwas was man nicht wiederholen sollte.

Doch bevor er zu einer weiteren Beleidigung ansetzen konnte, sprach sie.

„Warum hast du mich eigentlich gestern da herausgeholt, wenn dir jetzt nichts besseres einfällt als, als...das!"

„Ich glaube du hast da was falsch verstanden", meinte er gedehnt, und schenkte ihr ein kaltes Lächeln. „Ich hatte keine andere Wahl. Hätte ich dich dagelassen, vielleicht sogar verletzt hätte ich Probleme hier gekriegt. Es gibt leider eine Regel die, meiner Meinung nach schwachsinniger Weise besagt, das es verboten ist Schlammblüter zu vergewaltigen. Aber keine Sorge. Sobald du hier raus bist, kann auch Dumbledore dich nicht mehr beschützen, dann wirst du deine Chance noch kriegen." Er lehnte sich zufrieden zurück.

Für einen Moment sah es so aus als wolle sie etwas erwidern, doch sie schwieg und begann wieder weiter zu schreiben.

Er konnte nicht vermeiden zu bemerken, das irgend etwas mit ihr nicht stimmte. Zu Schuljahrsanfang hatte sie noch versucht ihn für einen solchen Kommentar ins jenseits zu hexen, der indirekte Grund dafür warum sie hier saßen, aber jetzt ignorierte sie ihn einfach. Und das hob seine Laune nicht im geringsten. Sie sollte versuchen sich zu wehren, nicht einfach den Kopf einziehen. Draco merkte wie sich immer mehr Ärger in ihm anstaute.

„Aber vielleicht hättest du das ja gewollt Granger", meinte er gefährlich leise und lehnte sich vor. „Ich habe doch gesehen, wie du dich an mich geschmissen hast."

Granger starrte weiterhin auf ihr Pergament, doch er sah wie ihre Hand leicht zitterte und war sich fast sicher zu sehen, dass sich Tränen in ihren Augen ansammelten. Hatte es ihn geärgert das sie ihn einfach ignorierte, so reizte es ihn noch mehr, dass sie plötzlich Zeichen von Schwäche zeigte.

„Oh weint das Schlammblut etwa?", fragte er gehässig und versuchte sie fast verzweifelt dazu herauszufordern, sich zu verteidigen, damit er endlich die sich angestaute Wut loswerden konnte. Vergeblich. Ihre einzige Reaktion war, dass sie kaum bemerkbar zusammen zuckte und, seinen Blick vermeidend, ihre Sachen zusammen packte.

Kaum war das Portrait hinter ihr zugefallen, sackte er leicht in sich zusammen, und spannte seine Hände zu Fäusten um den Drang sich mit ihnen über's Gesicht zu reiben zu unterdrücken. Seine Wut war mit einem Schlag verschwunden, aber viel besser ging es ihm trotzdem nicht.

°°°

Gedankenverloren starrte Hermine auf den See, den Kopf auf ihre Knie gestützt. Sie hörte Schritte die auf sie zu zu kommen schienen und hob verwundert den Kopf. Sie hatte auf Grund des Wetters erwartet, das niemand freiwillig draußen sein würde, wenn es doch den meist gemütlichen Gemeinschaftsraum als Alternative gab. Ihr Überraschung wurde nicht gerade gemindert als sie Malfoy erkannte der in der Nähe an einen Baum gelehnt stehen geblieben war. Sie biss sich auf die Zunge, um einen gemurmelten Fluch zu unterdrücken und stand wortlos auf um zurück zum Schloss zu gehen. Sie hatte besseres zu tun als sich von Malfoy beleidigen zu lassen.

„Wohin so plötzlich Granger?", wehte der Wind seine Stimme zu ihr hinüber. Sie zog es vor nicht auf seine Frage einzugehen, und setzte ihren Weg zum Schloss fort, nur um von Malfoys ausgestrecktem Arm aufgehalten zu werden. Sie merkte wie sich ihr Atem leicht beschleunigte als er sie sanft zu sich umdrehte, doch sie hielt ihren Kopf weiterhin gesenkt, und zischte, „Lass mich durch Malfoy."

„Warum?", fragte er nur, weiterhin mit leiser Stimme.

Wütend blickte Hermine auf und ihm in die Augen, das ihr wahrscheinlich immer noch ansehen konnte das sie geweint hatte, hatte sie längst vergessen.

„Warum?", wiederholte sie und ihre Stimme bebte vor Zorn. „Warum?"

„Wenn du die Sache von eben meinst...", fing er an, seine Stimme hatte etwas besänftigendes angenommen.

„Die ‚Sache'?", unterbrach ihn Hermine. „Ja wenn du's so nennen willst. Ich verstehe sich einfach nicht! Erst bist zu fast freundlich, dann fängst du an mich auf niedrigstem Niveau zu beleidigen, und jetzt bist du ...so... Ich habe es satt!"

Sie riss sich von ihm los, aber er hielt sie erneut fest und zog sie sanft aber bestimmt zu sich.

„Granger", murmelte er und strich leicht mit seinem Daumen über ihre Wange. Keine Sekunde später spürte er einen brennenden Schmerz auf seiner Wange, der ihn dazu veranlasste einen kleinen Schritt nach hinten zu weichen.

„Lass.Mich. zischte Hermine die Fäuste immer noch geballt. „Lass mich mit deinen dämlichen Spielchen in Ruhe. Ich habe genug von deinen Stimmungsschwankungen!" Und mit diesen Worten drehte sie sich ohne das er sie ein weiteres Mal daran hinderte.

---

Verbissen starrte sie auf das aufgeschlagene Buch vor ihr, und versuchte sich den Unterrichtsstoff der nächsten Stunde einzuprägen. Vor ihr prasselte das Kaminfeuer und Hermine ertappte sich dabei wie ihr Blick immer wieder gedankenverloren zu den Flammen wanderten, ihre Gedanken sich vom Buch lösten.

„Hermine?" Die Angesprochene zuckte zusammen, die hatte nicht gemerkt dass sich ihre beiden besten Freunde zu ihr gesetzt hatten.

„Hm..."

„Wir...also ich und Ron...wollten nur mal fragen...ob bei dir alles in Ordnung ist", druckste Harry herum. „Du bist ziemlich blass und viel stiller geworden."

Urplötzlich überkam Hermine eine plötzliche Welle Dankbarkeit. So wenig Zeit hatte sie in letzter Zeit den beiden gegenüber gehabt, so wenig hatte sie ihnen noch erzählt, sie hatte sie ihren Launen ausgesetzt und sogar leicht von ihnen abgeschottet und trotzdem merkten sie sofort dass es ihr nicht gut ging.

Sie musste lächeln und verspürte gleichzeitig den Drang zu weinen, auch wenn sie nicht richtig wusste warum. Erleichterung? Schulgefühle?

„Ich hatte in letzter Zeit ziemlich viel um die Ohren", gab sie zu, „Aber ich hoffe das wird sich jetzt alles wieder legen."

„Irgend etwas bestimmtes?", fragte Ron vorsichtig, und Hermine musste ein weiteres Lächeln unterdrücken, sie hatte fast vergessen wie gut ihre Freunde sie kannten.

„Ja", meinte sie ehrlich. „Aber wie gesagt hoffe ich das sich das ganze heute erledigt hat."

Hermine lächelte stumm, dankbar das keiner eine weitere Frage stellte, und stand dann auf um erst Ron dann Harry zu umarmen.

Es war ein gutes Gefühl die Sache mit Malfoy, wenigstens mit sich selbst, geklärt und abgeschlossen zu haben.

* * *

jaah ich weiß einen tag zu spät (lol) und länger geworden ists auch nicht...aber die schule hate wieder angefangen undraubt mir hin und wieder jegliche kreativität...von daher bin ich froh das ich überhaupt noch updaten konnte

...hehe, wahrscheinlich werden viele mit dem chap nicht so glücklich sein, aber nein, ich habe hiermit nicht alles zerstört was sich zwischen den beiden so aufgebaut hat, auch wenns so aussieht...und - soll sich hermine so von malfoy benutzen lassen ohne sich je zu wehren? also

ich hab gehört ( :) ) das harry und ron im letzten chap überzogen reagiert haben, und das tut mir super leid! ich hoffe ihr fandet die schluss szene wieder besser, danke trotzdem natürlich für alle reviews,

ciao, TryPepper


	28. Eine Woche

Chapter 28

Es verging eine Woche, bis Hermine Malfoy wieder sah. Eine Woche die komplett dafür ausreichte Hermine in ihrem Beschluss zu bekräftigen. Eine Woche die ihr dabei half alles was im Schuljahr vorgefallen war in den Hintergrund zu drängen. Eine Woche in der sie wieder mehr mit Harry und Ron zusammen war, sich mehr um die Schule kümmerte. Eine Woche bis Malfoy wieder aus dem Krankenflügel entlassen wurde. Die Neuigkeit, dass er sich beim Quiddichtraining eine schwere Verletzung zugezogen hatte, hatte sich schnell verbreitet auch wenn kaum jemand Mitleid zeigte.

Da Hermine für eine Woche die Erlaubnis gekriegt hatte, ihre Hausaufgaben normal im Gemeinschaftsraum zu machen, hatte sie Malfoy seit ihrem letzten Treffen am See nicht mehr gesehen.

Aber natürlich schaffte es Madame Pomfrey es auch dieses Mal ihren Patienten wieder herzurichten.

Schon beim Frühstück fiel Hermine das hellblonde Haar des Slytherins auf. Aber nicht nur ihr. Fast alle Blicke waren auf Malfoy gerichtet als er die große Halle betrat, manche der jüngeren Schüler standen sogar auf um einen besseren Blick auf ihn zu haben.

Soweit sie das über die Entfernung hin beurteilen konnte sah er aus wie immer, vielleicht etwas blasser aber so genau konnte sie das im ganzen Tumult nicht sehen.

Leise seufzend wandte sie sich wieder ihrem Essen zu. Malfoy die kalte Schulter zu zeigen war nicht sonderlich schwer wenn man ihn gar nicht erst zu Gesicht bekam – ob sie das ganze wirklich Pannen frei durchziehen konnte würde sich wahrscheinlich erst jetzt zeigen.

Wie sie es hasste zugeben zu müssen, dass sie ihm in manchen Situationen unterlegen war, dass er es geschafft hatte sie in seinen Bann zu ziehen. Es widerte sie regelrecht an.

---

„Harry Harry", erklang die aufgeregte Stimme Colins ein paar Stunden später hinter ihnen. „Hast du gesehen? Malfoy ist wieder da! Jetzt musst du doch Übermorgen gegen ihn spielen!"

„Hm", meinte Harry nur, aber Hermine sah das Fünkchen Enttäuschung. Wäre Malfoy nur zwei Tage länger im Krankenflügel geblieben hätte Slytherin mit Ersatzspieler ins erste Spiel der Saison einsteigen müssen. „Wie hat er sich eigentlich in den Krankenflügel befördert?", fragte Ron und Hermine hörte seine Schadenfreude nur zu genau aus seiner Stimme hinaus.

Sie wandte sich ab - weder auf ein Gespräch über Quiddich noch auf eines über Malfoy hatte sie sonderlich viel Lust, doch Colins Antwort ließ sie innehalten.

„Ich habe gehört das er vor einer Woche trotz des Gewitters geflogen ist – und", an dieser Stelle schwoll seine Stimme stolz an, „Ich hab gesehen, wie sie ihn in den Krankenflügel gebracht haben – da sah er plötzlich gar nicht mehr so überheblich aus wie sonst."

„Das ist so typisch für die Slytherins", meinte Harry trocken. „Bei solchem Wetter trainieren zu wollen."

Hermine schluckte. Der Tag an dem es so gewittert hatte war der Tag gewesen, als sie das letzte Mal mit Malfoy geredet hatte. Schon als sie am See gewesen war das Wetter immer schlechter geworden, und kaum als sie das Schloss erreicht hatte, war das Unwetter losgegangen.

Und – was vielleicht noch wichtiger war – sie hatte zu dem Zeitpunkt keinen anderen Slytherin gesehen; weder auf dem Quiddichfeld noch auf dem Weg dahin.

Malfoy musste also allein geflogen sein. Und zwar genau nach ihrem Treffen am See. Aber warum? Es war deutlich gewesen, dass das Gewitter jede Sekunde losbrechen würde, und selbst Malfoy war eigentlich nicht so dumm bei diesem Wetter loszufliegen. Eigentlich.

Sie schüttelte leicht den Kopf nicht sicher was sie von der Geschichte halten sollte, aber vielleicht hatte Colin ja auch nur ein Gerücht aufgeschnappt und vor lauter Aufregung ausgebaut. Das einzige was sie im Moment sicher wusste, war dass sie ab heute ihre Hausaufgaben nicht mehr in Ruhe im Gemeinschaftsraum würde machen können.

Auch wenn sie es nur ungern zugab – die Tatsache, dass sie Malfoy nicht mehr aus dem Weg gehen konnte, vermieste ihr die Laune mehr als nötig gewesen war, und Hermine ertappte sich dabei wie sie anfing Ron und Harry wieder wegen Kleinigkeiten anzufauchen. Innerlich verfluchte sie sich. Was gab sie Malfoy auch die Macht so über ihre Stimmung zu herrschen?!

Die Woche in der sie kein einziges mal hatte sehen müssen war die beste seit Beginn des Schuljahrs gewesen, aber schon die Vorstellung wieder mit Malfoy in einem Raum eingesperrt zu sein, verdarb ihr alles.

°°°

Wie immer war Hermine als erste in ihrem Hausaufgabenraum, doch dieses Mal dauerte es nicht lange bis das Portrait sich wieder öffnete und Malfoy herein stolzierte. Sie hatte Recht gehabt – er war zwar blasser als je zuvor, ansonsten schien er aber keinen großen Schaden davon getragen zu haben.

Hermine wandte sich wieder ihren Hausaufgaben zu darauf bedacht den Slytherin vollkommen zu ignorieren und zu ihrer großen, jedoch nicht unangenehmen, Überraschung tat er das selbe. Und so kam es, dass Hermine zu ersten Mal den Raum wieder verließ ohne auch nur ein Wort mit Malfoy gewechselt zu haben.

Und dann kam das erste große Quiddichspiel der Saison. Schon Tage vorher waren mehrere Spieler beider Mannschaften immer wieder in den Krankenflügel eingeliefert worden, konnten allerdings glücklicher, oder in manchen Fällen auch unglücklicher Weise, schnell wieder entlassen werden.

Am Morgen des Spiels saßen Harry und Ron dann nervös, und in Rons Fall grün angehaucht vor ihren Tellern, während Hermine versuchte beide aufzumuntern.

Für einen Moment überließ sie es den anderen Gryffindors ihren beiden Freunden viel Glück zu wünschen und ließ ihren Blick in Gedanken versunken durch die große Halle wandern. Wie immer waren fast alle Huffelpuffs und Rawenclaws, wie natürlich ihr eigenes Haus auch, mit rot-goldenen Fähnchen ausgestattet, was die slytherins natürlich dazu veranlasste noch lauter ihre Slogans, gepaart mit den üblichen Beleidigungen, durch die Halle zu brüllen, die von den Gryffindors nicht minder gelassener zurückgegeben wurden, bis McGonaggal schließlich aufstand und jedem weiteren Schüler der weiterhin Gespräche führen würde, die die normale Lautstärke überschritten, Nachsitzen versprach.

Ihr Blick fiel auf Malfoy der, gemütlich zurückgelehnt das Spektakel beobachtet, auf einen Spruch Zabinis grinste, und einen Arm um Parkinsons Taille legte, die ihm darauf etwas zuraunte. Angewiedert wandte sich Hermine wieder ab, und Harry und Ron zu. Sie würde sich von Malfoy ganz bestimmt nicht mehr die Laune verderben lassen. Das war vorbei.

Harry zwang sich, als gutes Beispiel für Ron mittlerweile ein Paar Bissen herunter, was diesen allerdings auch nicht zu überzeugen schien, denn im Gegensatz zu allen normalen Essen, war Rons Teller unberührt.

Harry warf einen Blick auf die Uhr, dann nickte er Ron zu, und stand auf, um vom gesamten Gryffindorteam und ein paar anderen Gryffindors, unter ihnen natürlich auch Hermine, gefolgt die große Halle zu verlassen. Sofort jubelte der gesamte rote-golden Geschmückte Tisch ihrem Team in ohrenbetäubender Lautstärke zu, während die Schlangen wieder anfingen zu buhen.

Vor den Umkleiden angekommen verabschiedete sich Hermine von Harry, Ginny und Ron, wünschte allen nocheinmal viel Glück, und begab sich dann mit Dean, Seamus, Parvati und Lavender zu ihren Plätzen.

* * *

drei jahre später--- ich weiß es ist langsam schon peinlich wie lange ich immer brauche aber irgend wie hat mir die schule meine immoment eh nicht so sprudelnde kreativität völlig genommen... ich war also in den herbstferien fleißig und hab die nächsten zwei kapitel geschrieben von denen ich das erste jetzt also endlich reingestellt habe... das zweite kommt also diesesmal bald und ich streng mich an, auch während der schulzeit weiter zuschreiben (das nächste chap kommt also noch vor weihnachten)

na ja was das chap betrifft...glücklich bin ich damit nicht, und auf fehler durch gelesen hab ichs auch noch nicht...aber ich wollt euch auch nicht noch länger warten lassen

über reviews freu ich mich natürlich)


	29. Das Spiel

Chapter 29

Von kreischendem Applaus begleitet flogen die beiden Mannschaften aus den Umkleideräumen und das Spiel wurde eröffnet. Gryffindor ging dank Ginny schnell in Führung, doch Slytherin schaffte den Ausgleich nur wenige Minuten später. Nervös lehnte Hermine sich vor. Rons Selbstbewusstsein war, was Quiddich anging, noch nie sonderlich stark gewesen, und Gegentore wirkten sich nie sonderlich positiv auf ihn aus.

Doch etwas anderes fing ihre Aufmerksamkeit – Harry war steil in einen Sturzflug gegangen, nur knapp gefolgt von Malfoy. Würde Harry den Schnatz jetzt fangen, hätten sie gewonnen – und außerdem; wann wurde der Schnatz schon so kurz nach Spielbeginn gefunden?! Aber apropos Schnatz... wo war der überhaupt? Harry raste immer weiter auf den Boden zu, doch der goldene Ball war nirgends zu sehen. Hermine musste ein Lachen unterdrücken, als Harry den Besen kurz vor dem Zusammenstoß mit der Erde herumzog – er hatte nicht nur Malfoy geblufft (der mittlerweile wieder mit verärgerter Miene weiter oben durch die Luft flog) sondern scheinbar auch alle anderen. Auf jeden Fall war es Gryffindor in der kurzen Zeit gelungen zweimal zu punkten, ohne das jemand davon Notiz genommen hätte.

Eine halbe Stunde, 100 Punkte für Gryffindor und 90 für Slytherin, später riss Harry seinen Besen plötzlich scharf herum und raste auf einen kleinen, goldenen Punkt weit über dem Spielfeld zu, Malfoy zu weit hinter sich, als das dieser ihn noch hätte einholen können – dachten die meisten jedenfalls. Plötzlich jedoch schien Malfoy Harry etwas zuzurufen, worauf dieser abrupt stoppte und sich ungläubig zu Malfoy umdrehte der weiterhin auf den Schnatz zuflog.

„Was _macht_ er da?", fragte Seamus neben Hermine laut, aber ihr fiel keine mögliche Antwort ein. Seit wann ließ er sich von Malfoy während eines Quiddichspiels beeinflussen?! Malfoy näherte sich weiter dem Schnatz während Harry wie versteinert in der Luft hing und dann plötzlich zu Hermine blickte, bevor er so plötzlich wie er gestoppt hatte, wieder losflug und die Verfolgung von Malfoy und Schnatz aufnahm. Es war fast ein Wunder, dass er Malfoy noch einholte. Sekundenlang flogen beide nebeneinander her, dann stieg Harry plötzlich steil nach oben, und raste mit erhobener Faust durchs Stadium.

Eine halbe Stunde später, wurde das gesamte Gryffindor Team im Gemeinschaftsraum empfangen als hätten sie den Pokal schon längst gewonnen – vergessen war Harrys ‚Patzer' und dass sie nur knapp gewonnen hatten.

Hermine hockte mit einem Butterbier in der Hand auf dem Sofa direkt an der Feuerstelle und beobachtete das Treiben, als sich plötzlich Harry aus dem größten Menschenknäul löste und sich neben sich setzte.

„Hi."

„Hi." Sie lächelte. „Guter Fang."

Harry zuckte nur mit den Schultern und musterte sie mit einer Mischung aus Unsicherheit, und wie Hermine erstaunt feststellte, Argwohn.

„Ich weiß nicht ob du das mitgekriegt hast, aber kurz bevor ich den Schnatz gefangen habe, hatte ich ein kleines Gespräch mit Malfoy.

Hermine sah ihn ungläubig an. „Das hat glaube ich das ganze Stadium mitgekriegt. Was war eigentlich los? Deswegen hätten wir fast verloren!" Sie biss sich auf die Lippe. Das letzte wäre wirklich nicht mehr nötig gewesen. Sie setzte zu einem Entschuldigung an aber Harry unterbrach sie, mit ungewohnt verbitterter Stimme.

„Er hat gefragt ob ich wüsste, dass du in letzter Zeit durch die Schule ... hurst."

Für einen kurzen Moment war Hermine sprachlos. „Was?"

Harry sah sie nur weiter an.

„Und das glaubst du ihm?", fragte sie erschüttert.

„Er meinte weiterhin, du hättest dich ja selbst an _ihn_ rangeschmissen."

Oh._Oh.Oh.Oh._

„Oh." Mehr brachte sie im Moment nicht zu stande. Deshalb hatte er sie angeguckt, nachdem Malfoy ihm etwas zugerufen hatte.

„Und – stimmt das?", riss Harrys Stimme sie aus ihrer Trance. Für eine Sekunde wollte Hermine aufstehen, und weg nur noch weg, aber ihre Beine durchkreuzten diesen Plan leider.

„Du hast ihm _geglaubt_?", wiederholte sie immer noch fassungslos.

„Ich weiß nicht. Sollte ich?"

„Das meinst du jetzt nicht ernst oder?" Hermine sah ihn aufgebracht an, aber er schwieg nur und starrte an ihr vorbei ins Feuer. „_Oder_?" Langsam merkte sie wie sich ihre Enttäusch und ihr schlechtes Gewissen in Wut umwandelte.

„Seit wann glaubst du Malfoy eher als mir? Glaubst du wirklich ich würde durchs Schloß _huren_?"

Endlich wandte Harry den Blick wieder von dem Flammen ab und sah sie an. „So ein Quatsch. Natürlich nicht. Es war eher das was er danach gesagt hat."

Für einen Moment wusste sie nicht genau was er meinte, dann – „Du glaubst ich würde mich an ihn _ranschmeißen_?"

„Ich weiß nicht", antwortete er leise. „Ich weiß es nicht." Er sah Hermines entsetzten Blick, und fügte fast entschuldigend hinzu, „Guck mal... du warst in letzter Zeit so oft mit ihm zusammen, und ... hast ihn manchmal in der großen Halle so komisch angeguckt, und..."

„Und deshalb glaubst du _Malfoy_ ich würde mich an ihn ranschmeißen?"

Plötzlich funktionierten ihre Beine wieder. „Schön zu wissen", fauchte sie, und stand abrupt auf.

„Nein", meinte Harry plötzlich hinter ihr. „Tschuldigung. Natürlich nicht."

Immer noch kochend starrte Hermine wütend an. „Aber du warst dir nicht sicher, ja?"

„Nein war ich nicht", antwortete er ehrlich, „und das war dumm. Ich mein ich weiß ja das du sowas nie machen würdest... ich weiß auch nicht was mit mir los ist."

Hermine atmete ein paar Mal tief durch, dann zwang sie sich zu einem Lächeln.

„Schon in Ordnung. Was soll's..."

Sie sah wie Harry den Mund öffnete um etwas zu erwiedern, und drehte sich schnell zu Seamus und Dean um die aus dem Portraitloch kletterten um Essensnachschub zu holen.

„Hey wartet! Ich mach das schon!"

Sie warf Harry noch ein entschuldigendes Lächeln und zwängte sich an Seamus und Dean vorbei und aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum heraus.

Mit der Stille überschwemmte sie eine Welle von Schuldbewusstsein. Sie hatte ja nur Angst, dass an Harrys Befürchtungen auch nur ein Fünckchen Wahrheit dran sein könnte, aber das berechtigte sie noch lange nicht ihn erst anzupampen und dann auch noch wegzurennen um jeglicher Konfrontation aus dem Weg zu gehen.

Aber im Moment fühlte sie sich einfach noch nicht in der Lage ein halbwegs ernsthaftes Gespräch über Malfoy zu führen.

Sie schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Um Harry konnte sie sich auch morgen noch kümmern. Zielstrebig ging sie durch die verlassenen Gänge Hogwarts, um noch vor der Sperre wieder im Gemeinschaftsraum zu sein, holte in der Küche ein paar Knabbereien, die sie klein hexte damit sie in ihre Tasche passten, bedankte sich mehrmals bei Dobby, und machte sich zurück auf den Weg in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Vielleicht wäre auch alles gut gegangen wäre sie nicht kurz vor dem Gang der zum Gryffindor beinahe in eine unangenehm bekannte, blonde Person hinein gelaufen.

„Oh hallo _Hermine_!"

Sie merkte wie sie leicht zurückzuckte – weder in seiner Stimme noch in seinen Augen war das geringste Anzeichen von Freundlichkeit.

Kurz überlegte sie ob sie ihn auf den ‚Vorfall' auf dem Quiddichfeld ansprechen sollte, dann erinnerte sie sich daran, dass sie ihn ja eigentlich ignorieren wollte und sie drehte sie um, um ihren Weg zum Gemeinschaftsraum vorzusetzen.

„Warum willst du denn so schnell weg?", erklang Malfoys kalte Stimme hinter ihr und keine Sekunde später wurde festgehalten, herumgewirbelt und gegen die Wand gedrückt.

Sie schnappte leicht nach Luft als ihr Rücken schmerzhaft Bekanntschaft mit der Mauer machte.

„Lass mich durch Malfoy", meinte sie, bemüht die Distanz in ihrer Stimme zu wahren, doch sie merkte wie ihre Stimmlage immer weiter nach oben rutschte. Er ließ ihre Arme nach unten sinken ohne jedoch einen Schritt zurück zu weichen.

„Und feiert ihr schon wieder euren Helden Potter?", fragte er leise sein Gesicht bedrohlich nah an ihrem. „Hätte er nicht immer so verdammt viel Glück, hätte Slytherin den Pokal schon längst in der Hand."

Hermine setzte dazu an, dem arroganten Slytherin in allen Einzelheiten zu erklären warum der Sieg Gryffindors nicht mit Harrys Glück sondern mit seinem Können zusammen hing und dass er, Malfoy, das einfach nicht verkraften konnte, als ihr bewusst wurde, dass er es genau darauf absah. Verärgert biss sie sich auf die Zunge. Warum fiel sie immer wieder auf seine Provokationen herein? Und jedes Mal reagierte sie genau so wie er es erwartete. Aber diesesmal würde sie nicht an seinem kleinen Spiel teilnehmen.

In einer schnellen Bewegung – bevor sie es sich wieder anders überlegen konnte – schlang sie ihre Arme um ihn, und zog ihn in eine lockere, wenn auch nicht lose, Umarmung.

Sofort merkte sie wie er sich versteifte sie aber auch nicht wegstieß, was ihr den Mut gab nicht sofort wegzulaufen und sich zu fragen was in aller Welt sie da gerade gemacht hatte.

Hermine konnte seinen langsamen, stetigen Herzschlag spüren, hörte wie er leise ein und ausatmete. Für ein paar Momente standen sie einfach so da, dann drückte er sie vorsichtig von sich und ging ohne noch einen Blick zurück zu werfen.

* * *

so...fast pünktlich diesesmal;) jaja da hat draco endloch wieder seinen auftritt ich weiß das letzte chapter war da was dürftiger)

jetzt fehlt mir eigentlich nur noch eure meinung)


	30. Streit

Chapter 30

Die Tage des ersten Schulhalbjahrs schienen nur so zu verfliegen. Die Schonzeit unter denen sie die ersten Tage gestanden hatten, war schon lange vorüber und langsam häuften sich die Hausaufgaben wohin man auch sah.

Auch wenn Hermine es unter größten Anstrengungen noch schaffte ihre Hausaufgaben pünktlich abzuliefern, waren Harry und Ron längst im Rückstand, so dass Hermione nicht nur mit ihrer eigenen Arbeit beschäftigt war, sondern ihren Freunden auch noch bei der ihren helfen musste.

Um so froher war sie, dass Malfoy sie seit dem Quidditch Spiel in Ruhe gelassen hatte. Weder hatte er sie noch weiter mit Beleidigungen bombardiert, noch war er ein weiteres mal aufdringlich geworden. Am Anfang war sie nach all dem was vorgefallen war, misstrauisch gewesen hatte auf den Sturm nach der Stille gewartet, aber nichts war passiert. Nun ja, sie wollte sich nicht beschweren.

Sie hatte noch am Abend nach dem Quidditch Spiel mit Harry gesprochen – obwohl er eigentlich eher mit ihr gesprochen hatte. Er hatte sie schon nach dem Treffen mit Malfoy vor dem Portrait abgefangen, worauf ein halbstündiges Gespräch gefolgt hatte, dass Harry im Glauben alles wäre so wie er hoffte, und Hermine mit einem schlechten Gewissen, ihm nicht die ganze Wahrheit erzählt zu haben, zurückließ.

Es war Freitag Abend, als Harry und Ron lachend in den Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum platzen, klitschnass vom draußen tobenden Regen und von Kopf bis Fuß mit Schlamm bespritzt. Ihnen folgte die gesamte Gryffindor Mannschaft, nicht minder durchnässt.

Hermine biss sich auf die Lippe um ein genervtes Seufzen zu unterdrücken. Sie wollte keinen neuen Streit, aber mit der Quidditch Mannschaft, war das letzte bisschen Ruhe aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum verschwunden. Verbissen starrte sie auf das Pergament vor sich, bemüht sich nicht ablenken zu lassen, doch das war bei dem plötzlich stark gestiegenen Lärmpegel kaum mehr möglich. Hermine merkte wie die Buchstaben vor ihren Augen zu verschwinden zu drohten, sie hatte in der letzten Zeit einfach zu viel gelernt und zuwenig geschlafen.

Entschlossen rieb sie sich einmal über die Augen, wartete bis der Text wieder scharfe Konturen angenommen hatte und zwang sich dann wieder weiter zu schreiben. Wenn sie damit fertig war, würde sie einfach eine kleine Pause einlegen.

„Hey Hermine", durchbrachen Harrys und Ron, immer noch leicht atemlose, Stimmen ihre gerade wieder zurückgewonnene Konzentration.

Sie warf in einen kurzen Blick zu, murmelte ein Hallo und wandte sich wieder ihrer Hausaufgabe zu. Sie konnte gerade zu spüren wie sich Harry und Ron wissende Blicke zu warfen, dann ertönte Harrys vorsichtige Stimme. „Hermine, komm hör auf. Du hast heute wirklich schon genug gemacht."

Sie schenkte ihm ein kurzes Lächeln unterbrach aber ihre Arbeit nicht. „Danke Harry, aber ich muss das wirklich noch zu Ende machen."

„Komm schon Hermine", mischte sich nun auch Ron ein. „Spiel eine Partie Zauberschach mit uns."

„Ich mag kein Zauberschach", presste die Angesprochene zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hindurch. „Und ich würde gerne noch die Hausaufgabe zu Ende machen."

„Oh...", kam es plötzlich von Harry, „Ist das der Text für Zaubertränke?"

„Ja", antwortete Hermine knapp, in der Hoffnung die beiden würden sie bald in Frieden lassen.

„Oh...", meinte nun auch Ron. „Können wir das nicht auch mal haben wenn du fertig bist? Wir würden dich dann auch in Ruhe lassen."

Hermine merkte wie sich der ganze Stress in Ärger zu wandeln schien. „Nein, Ron kannst du nicht", fauchte sie. „Und jetzt lasst mich endlich in Ruhe."

„Es würde schon reichen, wenn du dir unsere Mal durchlesen würdest", versuchte Harry es vorsichtig.

„Nein", meinte sie gereizt. „Ihr habt das ganze Wochenende Zeit."

„Stimmt nicht", warf Ron ein. „Morgen ist wieder Hogsmeade Wochenende und am Sonntag haben wir wieder Training."

Das brachte das Fass zum Überlaufen.

„Verdammt, dann lasst doch eins von beidem ausfallen! Eure dämlichen Quidditch Trainings gehen mir langsam auf die Nerven. Immer seit ihr weg, und ich darf dann dableiben und eure Hausaufgaben machen. Oder wie stellt ihr euch das vor?"

„Keiner hat gesagt, das du unsere Hausaufgaben machen musst, aber das Training ist einfach wichtig. Du willst doch auch das wir den Pokal und Punkte gewinnen!", meinte Harry ebenfalls leicht gereizt.

„Wenn ihr euch im Unterricht mal anstrengen würdet, würdet ihr auch Punkte kriegen!" Langsam schwoll ihr Stimme immer weiter an und sie spürte den Kloß in ihrem Hals nur zu deutlich.

Ron wollte etwas erwidern doch Hermine drehte sich einfach um und stürmte aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum.

°°°

Verärgert wischte sie sich eine Träne aus dem Gesicht und starrte hinaus in die Dunkelheit, während sie, die Knie fest umschlungen, auf der Fensterbank, in einem der fast abgestorben wirkenden Teil Hogwarts saß. Sie hasste es sich mit Ron und Harry zu streiten und doch passierte es ihrem Geschmack nach viel zu oft.

Müde guckte sie auf den Regen der unnachgiebig auf das Fensterglas prasselte. Alles was sie im Moment brauchte waren ein paar Stunden Schlaf, doch noch hatte sie keine Lust zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum zu kehren.

Sie wischte sich noch einmal über ihr Gesicht, als eine Stimme sie zusammen fahren ließ.

„Granger?"

Hermine stöhnte innerlich auf. Malfoy war die allerletzte Person der sie in ihrem momentanen Zustand begegnen wollte.

Sie rutschte von ihrem Sitzplatz herunter und versuchte dem Slytherin mit gesenktem Kopf zu entkommen – es würde ihr bestimmt nicht besser gehen, wenn Malfoy sie mit verheultem Gesicht sehen würde und das dann als Anlas nehmen würde, die nächsten Jahre auf ihr herum zu hacken.

Aber –wie hätte es auch sein sollen- schien Malfoy sich die Gelegenheit nicht entgehen lassen zu wollen, denn er hielt sie fest und drückte sie zurück gegen das Fensterbrett.

Hermine biss sich auf die Lippe, als eine Welle von Erinnerungen sie traf, Erinnerungen die sie in letzter Zeit nur all zu gerne versteckt hatte.

„Lass mich durch", murmelte sie unfreundlich und versuchte ihn von sich zu schieben, doch er wich keinen Zentimeter zurück.

„Streit?", fragte er leise.

Hermine zuckte nur mit den Schultern, nicht sicher wie sie auf seine unerwartete Frage reagieren sollte. Sie konnte ihm schließlich schlecht erklären, dass sie sich wegen einer so banalen Sache wie Hausaufgaben mit Harry und Ron gestritten hatte. Und selbst wenn es etwas ernsteres gewesen wäre, wäre Malfoy mit Sicherheit nicht die Person gewesen der sie sich anvertraut hätte.

Sie merkte wie sie leicht schauderte, als Malfoy die Hand hob und ihr sanft über die Locken strich. Verunsichert hob sie den Kopf, doch bevor sie aus seinem Gesichtsausdruck hätte lesen können was er wollte, trafen seine Lippen auf ihre. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde, fiel ihr ein das sie es nie mehr soweit hatte kommen lassen wollen, doch dann bewegte er seinen Mund leicht über ihren und ihre Zweifel verschwanden so plötzlich wie sie gekommen waren. Ohne zu zögern, gewährte sie seiner Zunge Einlass und hielt ihn auch nicht auf als er sie fest zu sich zog.

Seine Hände fuhren langsam, beinahe aufreizend leicht über ihren Rücken, ihre Arme und zurück zu ihrer Hüfte und ohne weiter nachzudenken vergrub sie ihre ein Hand in seinen Haaren während die andere auf seinem Nacken ruhte.

Durch ihr Handeln angespornt, vertiefte er den Kuss, wurde drängender. Hermine keuchte leise auf, als er einen Schritt nach vorne ging und sie somit hart gegen die Wand drückte, ohne den Kuss zu unterbrechen.

Erst als sie seine Finger auf der nackten Haut knapp über ihrer Hüfte fühlte, drückte sie ihn sanft von sich. Sie spürte wie ihr Atem schneller ging als normal, sah das Glitzern in seinen Augen als er sich wieder zu ihr beugte. Für einen kurzen Moment dachte sie er würde sie wieder küssen, doch seine Lippen streiften ihre nur, bevor sie sanft über ihre Wange strichen und er ihr leise ins Ohr flüsterte.

„Schlaf gut."

Dann so plötzlich, dass sie kurz nicht wusste was passiert war, trat er einen Schritt zurück und verschwand um die Ecke ohne noch einmal zurück zu sehen.

* * *

sooo...und da bin ich wieder. ich weiß mein versprechen aus dem letzten chap, hab ich hier mit so knapp eingehalten, dass es eigentlich garnicht gilt, aber besser als garnichts;)

ich weiß, die langen wartezeiten nerven, aber irgendwie fehlt mir während der schulzeit jeglicher elan, weiterzu schreiben (auf jeden fall was diese fanfiction betrifft.) na ja aber jetzt sind ja erst mal wieder ferien:) trotzdem, wenn jemandem die zwischen zeiten zu lng sind um weiterzu lesen kann ich das natürlich voll und ganz verstehen, solltet ihr aber weiter noch interresse an der ff haben, reviewt doch bitte :) an dieser stelle natürlich ganz viel lieben dank an alle reviewer vom letzten chapter...ihr seit toll :)

was das chap angeht... wie fandet ihrs? gut, schlecht? kitschig, zu distanziert? würd mich über eure meinungen freuen

bis dahin SCHÖNE WEIHNACHTEN:)


	31. Bis hier hin und nicht weiter

Chapter 31

Am nächsten Morgen wurde Hermine von den leisen Stimmen Lavenders und Pavartis geweckt. Gähnend richtete sie sich auf, murmelte ein Hallo in die Richtung der beiden Mädchen und taumelte in den Waschraum.

Als sie ihr Gesicht ins kalte Wasser tunkte, konnte sie ein Lächeln nicht mehr unterdrücken. Wie verrückt. Sie hatte Malfoy, den Prinzen – auf jeden Fall wenn man von seiner eingebildeten Art aus urteilte- von Slytherin, sie küssen lassen und bereute es nicht einmal. Und dieses Mal, würde sie sich auch kein schlechtes Gewissen machen.

Sie hatte Trost oder auch nur ein Fünkchen Aufmerksamkeit gebraucht und er hatte es ihr gegeben. Ende der Geschichte.

Sie wusste nur zu gut, dass Malfoy auch weiterhin alles mögliche tun würde um ihr zu schaden, und sie hoffte auch garnicht erst, dass sich sein Verhalten ihr gegenüber irgendwann ändern würde. Er würde für immer der arrogante Slytherin bleiben und sie die etwas besserwisserische Gryffindor.

Es würde alles bleiben wie immer.

Durch das Wasser wieder halbwegs wiederbelebt, zog sie sich um und gesellte sich zu ein paar anderen Gryffindors, die auf dem Weg zum Frühstück waren. Zu ihrer Verwunderung saßen Harry und Ron schon an einem der großen Tische. Erst als sie sich setzte sahen sie auf.

Für einen Moment schwiegen sie, dann brach es auf Ron, dessen Ohrläppchen sich schon verräterisch rot gefärbt hatten, heraus.

"Mensch Hermine, bist du noch sauer?"

"Guck, wenn wir gestern unfair waren, tut uns das Leid", fügte Harry hinzu.

Hermine erwiderte seinen Blick dann nickte sie. "Schon okay..." Sie hatten eben alle einen schlechten Tag gehabt. "Aber eure Hausaufgaben mache ich nicht", fügte sie noch hinzu und ihre beiden Freunde wechselten einen ergebenen Blick, bevor sie ihre Zustimmung murmelten. Auch wenn sie alle nur zu gut wussten, dass Hermine spätestens in einer Woche ihnen wieder helfen würde. Aber nun gut.

"Kommst du eigentlich mit nach Hogsmeat?", fragte Ron, während sie zusammen zurück zum Gemeinschaftsraum gingen.

Kurz zögerte Hermine dann bejahte sie. Hausaufgaben konnte sie später auch noch machen, und ein bisschen Auszeit unter Freunden hatte bisher auch noch keinem geschadet.

Als sie wenige Stunden später nach draußen traten, schlug ihnen der kalte Wind sofort unbarmherzig entgegen. Ungewollt drängten sich Erinnerungen an ihren letzten Hogsmeadbesuch in ihre Gedanken. Was wenn die Todesser wieder angreifen würden? Mit einem leichten Kopfschütteln verdrängte sie den Gedanken. Wenn sie in der Nähe der anderen bleiben würde, würde ihr schon nichts passieren.

"Woran denkst du?" Ginny hatte sich bei ihr eingehakt, ein glückliches Lächeln auf den Lippen.

"An nichts bestimmtes", wehrte Hermine freundlich ab. "Und wie läuft's mit Harry?"

Grinny grinste. "Gut...nachdem er sich endlich dazu überwinden konnte, Ron zu sagen, dass wir zusammen sind."

Hermine guckte zu ihren beiden Freunden die einträchtig nebeneinander her gingen. Harry hatte sich wirklich um sonst Sorgen gemacht. Nicht, dass sie ihm das nicht schon vorher hätte sagen können. Schließlich hatte Ron schon vor Jahren Andeutungen gemacht, dass er nicht schlimmes dran finden würde, wenn Harry und Ginny ein bisschen mehr Interesse für einander zeigen würden. Aber wahrscheinlich war das so eine Sache zwischen den beiden, die sie unter sich klären mussten. Und solange ihnen da keiner half, konnte das eben etwas länger dauern.

Im Drei Besen angekommen, gelang es ihnen sogar einen der spärlichen Tische zu ergattern.

Kurz nachdem alle mit einem Butterbier versorgt waren und langsam auftauten, schwang die Tür zum Pub erneut auf und Pansy Parkinsons durchdringende Stimme tönte durch den Raum. Hermine drehte ihr den Rücken zu, sie hatte keine Lust sich Pansys widerliche Anmache gegenüber Malfoy anzusehen, doch –

"Wo ist denn Malfoy?", drang Ginnys verwunderte Stimme an ihr Ohr. Sie drehte sich um und sah das sie recht hatte. Fast die gesamte Slytherinclique ihres Jahrgangs hatte sich ein paar Tische weiter niedergelassen doch Malfoy war nicht unter ihnen.

War er schon wieder bei den Todessern? Aber das konnte nicht sein. Dumbledore würde nicht den selben Fehler zweimal machen. Aber hatte er je die Regel für Malfoy verschärft? Sie wusste es nicht. Um ehrlich zu sein wusste sie überhaupt nichts von dem was sich eventuell noch zwischen Malfoy und Dumbledore abgespielt hatte.

Stirnrunzelnd wandte sie sich wieder ihren Freunden zu und versuchte die Gedanken aus ihrem Kopf zu verdrängen.

Fünf Minuten später verabschiedete sie sich von ihren Freunden und machte sich leise fluchend auf den Weg zurück nach Hogwarts.

Was interessierte es sie eigentlich wo Malfoy sich aufhielt? Oder noch besser – seit wann interessierte es sie?

Als sie die große Eingangstür passierte verlangsamten sich ihre Schritte wieder. Wahrscheinlich war sie ganz umsonst hier – Dumbledore würde schon dafür gesorgt haben, dass er in Sicherheit war. Vor den Todessern und vor sich selbst.

Trotzdem jetzt war sie einmal da, jetzt konnte sie auch gucken ob sich Malfoy ebenfalls im Schloss befand.

Die Gänge waren fast ausgestorben als sie zu dem Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors hastete um die Karte des Rumtreibers zu holen. Sie hoffte nur das Harry sie nicht irgendwo versteckt hatten, denn ohne sie musste sie in den riesigen Gemäuern Hogwarts gar nicht erst nach einer einzelnen Person suchen.

„Wo hast du denn deine Freunde gelassen?"

Er lehnte ruhig gegen die Wand gelehnt, auch wenn sie sich fast sicher war, dass er sich erst seit dem Bruchteil der Sekunde in dem Gang befand. Und sie hatte ihn schon wieder nicht bemerkt. Lag es an ihrer Unaufmerksamkeit oder an seinem Talent sich unbemerkt anzuschleichen?

Eine Sache wurde ihr sofort bewusst. Er war da, in Hogwarts, nicht in Hogsmeat und schon gar nicht bei irgendwelchen Todessern. Und sie war hier hingekommen weil sie sich Sorgen um Draco Malfoy gemacht hatte.

„Warum bist du nicht in Hogwarts?", versuchte sie ihre Verlegenheit sich selbst gegenüber zu überspielen.

„Glaubst du Dumbledore hätte mich nach dem was passiert ist gelassen?"

Er kam näher. „Warum bist du zurück gekommen?"

Sie wich ein paar Schritte zurück aber er kam nach ohne zu zögern.

„Ich habe etwas vergessen", wich sie schließlich seiner Frage aus. Seine Nähe verunsicherte sie und sie hasste sich dafür. Sie versuchte sich an ihm vorbei zu drängen, zu fliehen, doch er lies sie nicht gehen.

„Hast du?", murmelte er noch, dann zog er sie plötzlich zu sich. Wieder spürte sie das mittlerweile altbekannte Flattern in ihrem Bauch und das Gefühl von seiner Nähe eingelullt zu werden. Seine Hände strichen über ihren Rücken als er ihre Lippen mit seinen verschloss. Für eine Sekunde dachte sie daran einfach nachzugeben sich an ihn ziehen zu lassen, doch dann drückte sie ihn entschlossen von sich und wich einen weiteren Schritt zurück.

Er hab fragend seine Augenbrauen, trat wieder einen kleinen Schritt vor, doch sie schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Was?". Er klang gereizt. „Gestern hat es dich auch nicht gestört."

„Gestern war etwas anderes", gab sie ruhig zurück. Dann drehte sie sich um und setzte ihren Weg zum Gemeinschaftsraum fort. Erst als sie am Ende des Ganges angekommen war blieb sie noch einmal stehen und drehte sich um.

„Viele Grüße an Pansy aber ich werde keines deiner vielen Spielobjekte sein."

Dieses Mal kam er ihr nicht nach.

* * *

_Dieses Chapter habe ich eigentlich nur noch auf Grund der vielen oder langen Reviews geschreiben die ich seit Weihnachten von euch gekriegt habe. Vielen Dank hierbei besonders an dracy17 und Wachtel, aber natürlich auch an alle anderen :) _

_Was mich angeht, kann ich mit der Fanfiction überhaupt nichts mehr anfangen. Ich finde sie (zumindest teils) schlecht geschrieben, unlogisch, langweilig, und OOC. Also nicht sehr gut. Heißt ich habe auf jeden fall im Moment nicht mehr soviel Lust weiterzuschreiben (was man wahrscheinlich an den letzten unregelmäßigen Updates gemerkt hat)._

_Na ja , jetzt die Frage an euch. Soll ich die Fanfiction so belassen wie sie ist und erst weiterschreiben wenn ich wirklich noch mal lust dazu habe (was ewig dauern kann oder garnicht mehr passiert) - soll heißen, die fürs erste als DISCONTINUED abstempeln? Oder soll ich (was zwar auch was dauern kann aber schneller wäre als die andere Variante) noch ein Kapitel schreiben, mit dem die Fanfiction dann beendet wäre damit ihr ein ENDE habt (kann natürlich sein das ich dann trotzdem irgendwann noch was fortsetzungs mäßiges schreiben würde, aber die wahrscheinlichkeit ist ziemlich gering) ?_

_Auf jeden Fall ist die Fanfiction **mit diesem Chapter noch nicht beendet.**_

_Über Rückmeldungen würde ich mich freuen, besonders was das weiter schreiben betrifft (s.oben). Falls überhaupt noch jemand die ff liest. ;)_


End file.
